La Lumière de l'Ombre
by Bewitch-Tales
Summary: Suite de 'Pour lui nous nous aimerons'. Une histoire 'd'amour' un peu particulière sur fond de guerre... 'La passiOn est un ouragan, quelque chose de sublime qui précipite le désastre. C'est une histoire qui se termine toujours mal.' - E.Malefoy/I.Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Genre: ROmance... AtmOsphère de guerre dOnc un peu de tragique, de drame, de sang, de mOrt... (bref, vOus vOyez le tableau)**

**Pairing: Edward Jean MalefOy/Isabelle MOlly POtter. Et encOre et tOujOurs un peu d'HermiOne Granger et DragO MalefOy. (parents mais tOujOurs amants :D) **

**Disclamer: TOut ce beau petit mOnde appartient à JK ROwling (sauf les enfants de nOs hérOs bien sur qui sOnt tOut bOnnement créer by me). Bah, que dire sur nOtre Jk internatiOnnale ? Je l'aime !! **

**NOte de l'auteur: BOnjour à tous! AlOrs, pOur ceux qui ne le savent pas, ceci est la suite de ma fictiOn: POur lui nOus nOus aimerOns. AlOrs, ce serait plus pratique que vOus alliez la lire avant (si ce n'est pas déjà fait bien sûr :p). Si ça ne vOus dis rien --', bah... essayez de lire la partie 2, sans lire la partie 1 xD (bOnne chance --').**

**Sinon, et bien, j'espère vraiment que cette 2nd partie de fiction vous plaira... Si vous avez des questions, des trucs que je dois éclairer... (sans pour autant dévoilé la suite en cassant le suspens...). Bref, les chapitres 1, 3, 5, 7 et 9 seront du point de vue d'Edward et Izzie. Je raconterai plus leur relation dans un monde de guerre (ou plutôt leurs moyens pour l'oublier xD), les autres se concentreront sur la guerre, sur Hermione et DRago (en tant que parents et un peu en tant qu'amants même si il es vrai que je ne me concentre plus trop sur leur couple physiquement parlant --' je crois avoir fait le tour), sur les années passés (avec les flashs back et tout pour expliquer comment telle ou telle chose s'est passé)... Donc moins joyeux en général. Vous aurez sans doute des surprises (ou en tout cas, je l'espère xD sinon ça a pas trop d'utilité que j'écrive si vous savez tout :p)... Tout ça pour dire, si vous avez des questions, allez y! **

**_ET... BONNE LECTURE!_**

**La Lumière de l'Ombre. **

**Chapitre 1. Edward/Isabelle.**

_**'La passiOn est un Ouragan, quelque chOse de sublime qui précipite le désastre. C'est une histOire qui se termine tOujOurs mal.'**_

**12 Square Grimmaurd. 27 août 2014.**

Mécaniquement, Edward posa le journal noir qu'il venait de trouver dans le bureau de son père. Les premières pages étaient d'une couleur d'encre. Drago avait dut s'en servir dans le temps pour griffonner ses pensées. Edward n'arriva pas à déchiffrer ce qu'il avait écrit. L'adolescent plaqua ses mèches blondes cachant sa vue, plissant ses yeux aux pupilles d'acier glacé. Il inspira profondément, agacé de ne pas savoir lire ce qu'avait gribouiller son paternel qui avait dut faire exprès de ne pas écrire de son élégante caligraphie. Le jeune homme s'empara de sa plume, la plongea dans l'encrier et réfléchit un instant.

Sa meilleure amie -et plus- Izzie passait son temps à griffonner dans un petit carnet identique. Parfois en l'observant, ce qui lui donnait l'étrange impression qu'elle l'insultait par écrit. Edward fit plusieurs fois claquer sa langue contre son palais et commença à écrire

_« 27 août, _

_J__'__ai trouvé ce vieux cahier dans le bureau de mon père. Finalement, je lui ai piqué. Il parait que c__'__est à la mode d__'__écrire un journal intime__…__ Je ne vois pas ce que certaines personnes pourraient racontés, mais j__'__estime avoir une vie qui mérite quelques pages. _

_Je m__'__appelle Edward Jean Malefoy. J__'__ai 16ans Et Demi. Dix sept dans moins de trois mois... _

_Beaucoup diraient qu__'__à cet age, on n__'__a pas grand-chose à dire. Mais je ne suis pas n__'__importe qui__…__ Alors, j__'__ai des choses à dire, à faire. À cet époque, nous avons tous un rôle, une utilité. Et j__'__ai parait il un rôle important à jouer dans toute cette histoire. Dans ce combat. Mon père l__'__appelle __'__le combat pour la liberté__'__. _

_La liberté? Personne ne sait plus ce que c__'__est. La liberté est un luxe que même les mangemorts les plus connus ne peuvent goûté. C__'__est mon père qui le dit. __'__Ne détestes jamais les mangemorts, Edward. Nous ne savons pas ce qui les a poussé à faire ce qu__'__ils font__'__. Je crois qu__'__il les défend parce que lui-même en était un. Enfin, plus ou moins. Maman hoche la tête d__'__un air entendu dans ces moments là. Elle ne le contredit presque jamais. Lui non plus. Enfin, ils font semblant de ne jamais être en désaccord. Le monde va assez mal pour que nous nous déchirions entre nous. Ça, c__'__est Izzie qui le dit. À chaque fois que nous nous chamaillons tous les deux. Elle n__'__aime pas ça._

_Elle est amoureuse de moi. Je crois. Enfin, c__'__est-ce que tout le monde dit. Même mon père, qui selon Harry n__'__est pas très fort pour deviner ce genre de choses. Elle est mignonne. Pas comme mes __'__cousines__'__ Délia et Kyra__…__ (Mais elles sont moitié Vélane alors il n__'__y a pas de comparaison qui tienne). Non, Isabelle est __…__ Isabelle. Ça se passe de mot. Elle est belle comme__…__ enfin bref. Le problème c__'__est qu__'__elle a un caractère de dingue. Elle est super lunatique aussi. Maman dit que c__'__est un peu de ma faute. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Il parait que nous sommes trop opposés, et que ça créer des conflits. Mais qu__'__en général, Izzie est d__'__une nature plutôt calme. Je la connais depuis prés de dix sept ans et je ne rappelle pas de l__'__avoir déjà vu calme__…__ »_

L'adolescent posa sa plume et referma le bocal d'encre noir. Il n'était pas très inspiré. Il ne savait même pas d'où lui venait cette idée stupide. Enfin, Izzie trimabalait toujours un petit carnet identique alors il avait suivit son plan, tout simplement.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et une adolescente brune sauta sur son lit. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se leva pour fermer la porte.

« Je t'en pris, fais comme chez toi. » ironisa-t-il.

Il se réinstalla à son bureau, et la regarda un peu. Izzie -ou plutôt Isabelle Molly Potter- portait un jean et un haut de maillot de bain. Juste un haut de maillot de bain. Elle plongea son regard vert émeraude dans le sien grisé. Puis d'une voix chaude, elle demanda.

« Mr Malefoy, seriez vous en train de me reluquer? »

Il sourit et fit semblant de ranger son bureau.

« T'es à moitié nue devant moi. Je crois pas pouvoir faire autrement.

- Pervers!

- Garce! »

Il se retourna et la regarda encore.

« Pourquoi es tu en maillot de bain?

- Ton père et le mien ont fait un achat des plus commun, et je compte l'essayer.

- Une piscine dans le salon… Pas mal!

- Un jacuzzi. Et il est dans le grenier. »

Le jeune blond éclata de rire.

« Ils l'ont acheté? Ils avaient dit qu'ils le feraient… Maman a réagit comment? »

L'adolescente plongea sa main sous le lit du garçon et en sortit une pile de magazines. Edward sauta de son fauteuil et se rua sur elle.

« Mais qu'Est-ce que tu fais?

- Un garçon de l'école m'en a parlé… Je voulais savoir à quoi ça ressemble, c'est tout. »

Elle prit le premier de la pile, et le feuilleta sous le regard étonné du jeune homme.

« Izzie, lâches ça. T'aurais pas pu me demander au lieu de te servir?

- Edward, tu me files tes porno? » gloussa-t-elle.

Il prit la pile de magazines et les jeta sous son lit, mais la jeune brune continuait de lire celui qu'elle avait en main. D'un seul coup, elle poussa un cris.

« Répugnant! Sérieux, ça t'excites ce genre de truc? Elle à des seins plus gros que sa tête! »

Le garçon plongea sa tête entre ses mains. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait été gêné, mais c'était Izzie, alors ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance.

Il admira encore un peu la jeune fille. Elle avait des tâches de rousseur sur les épaules et sur le visage. Ce qui contrastait un peu avec ses cheveux d'un noir de jais. Elle était d'une beauté étrange. Pas comme les filles des magazines moldus, ou comme des Vélanes… Non, elle était juste fascinante. Elle étudiait ce qu'elle voyait avec un flegme soigneusement étudié, qu'il lui avait lui-même inculqué. Elle mordillait consciencieusement sa lèvre inférieure comme à chaque fois qu'elle réfléchissait.

Elle remarqua son regard et lui sourit.

« C'est vraiment sans intérêt! Ça t'excites, alors?

- On fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a. répliqua-t-il.

- Comme si tu ne pouvais pas avoir plus! »

Il éclata de rire.

« Tu te proposes? »

Elle fit mine d'être choquée.

« Monsieur Malefoy! Vous devriez avoir honte de penser à des choses si peu catholiques! »

Il s'assit sur le lit à coté d'elle, sa tête sur son ventre se soulevant au rythme haché de la jeune fille.

« Déçu, j'ai cru que t'allais accepté.

- Genre! Tu croyais que j'allais te dire: Vas y, Ed! sautes moi! »

Il la regarda bizarrement.

« Qui c'est ce garçon qui te parle de _ce_ genre de magazines? Et qui t'apprend ce genre d'expression? »

Elle rougit et continua à feuilleté le magazine pour éviter de répondre à sa question. Elle rit, et lu:

« Je m'appelle Jennyfer, et je n'attend qu'une chose! Toi! Appelles moi! Ça fait téléphone rose!

- C'est le téléphone rose, Iz. Mais changes pas de sujet.

- Jaloux? Tu croyais quoi, que tu serais le seul? »

Il serra les poings mais elle ne le remarqua pas.

« Et ça veut dire quoi ça?

- Que j'ai couché avec quelqu'un d'autre sans doute! Se moqua-t-elle sans se soucier de la tension se dégageant de son partenaire.

- Qui?

- Je ne crois pas que ça te concerne. Tu as dis toi-même que ce qui se passe entre nous, c'est juste comme ça, et que ça n'a pas d'importance. »

Il se redressa, la mâchoire contracté. Elle lui sourit, taquine, et balança le magazine à travers la pièce. Elle se mit debout, le poussa contre le lit. Il s'écroula dessus, le haut du corps contre le mur, et elle s'installa à califourchon sur lui et lui mordilla le lobe d'oreille ce qui lui arracha un grognement rauque. Elle le provoqua encore en disant.

« T'as vu, il m'a permit de m'amélioré… Tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre. »

Il rugit.

« La ferme! »

Elle sourit et l'embrassa brutalement, mordant ses lèvres, taquinant le bout de sa langue. Elle sentait déjà le corps de son ami se raidir sous elle. Elle l'aimait jaloux, possessif , et là il l'était vraiment, ce qui ne faisait qu'attisé son désir pour lui, déjà puissant d'ordinaire.

Il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et l'attira d'avantage contre lui. Elle avait la peau si douce. Elle frotta son bassin contre son bas ventre, puis il la bascula sur le lit pour être au dessus.

« Donne moi son nom que je puisse le remercier comme il se doit… » grogna-t-il en embrassant sa poitrine.

Elle rit doucement, son petit ventre se soulevant. Il y déposa quelques baisers, ses lèvres la frôlant à peine, et la débarrassa de son pantalon.

« Ed, ça va trop loin là… les autres sont à coté… Et les parents sont en haut… Si ils débarquent…

- Laisses toi faire. Arrêtes de réfléchir.

- Edward! Gémit t-elle quand il effleura du bout des doigts son intimité. Arrêtes ça!

- Quoi? Il te fait pas ça ton petit copain?

- Non! Edward! »

Il se releva un peu et se retrouva à la hauteur de son visage.

« Quoi, il y a un problème? »

Elle l'embrassa.

« On ne devrait pas.

- T'en as pas envie?

- Si.

- Alors où est le problème? »

Elle soupira, et d'un geste très doux, caressa ses cheveux. Elle sourit, et susurra.

« Rien. Continue. »

Il sourit, puis rapidement… continua son ascension.

O0°0O

Renfilant son t-shirt, Edward se réinstalla face à son bureau. Il essuya la sueur sur son front son cœur battant un peu plus dans sa poitrine, à une allure déstructurée mais pourtant si agréable. Il adorait cette étrange sensation. Mélange d'excitation -dut à l'interdit- et de fatigue. Âpre exaltation… Un sourire étira ses lèvres sans défaut qu'il avait hérité de son père. Un sourire -mélange ironique et satisfait- qui contrastait avec la froideur de ses iris. Il trempa à nouveau sa plume dans l'encrier et se décida à dire une vérité qui provoqua une drôle de sensation dans son bras: une foule de picotements.

_Bon, d__'__accord, Izzie n__'__est pas une simple amie. Elle est__…__ On a une relation très spéciale tout les deux. Je la considère tantôt comme une petite sœur, tantôt comme une amie, tantôt comme la seule fille avec qui j__'__ai envie de faire l__'__amour. Et puis, elle est belle__…__ Fascinante. J__'__ai une seule envie en ce moment quand je la vois: me glisser entre ses jambes. Oh mon dieu__…__ Si Harry lisait ça je crois qu__'__il aurait autant envie de me tuer qu__'__il a envie de tuer Voldy! _

_Pour résumé, c__'__é__tait pas comme ça avant. C__'__est à noel dernier. On s__'__est disputé parce que les jumelles Vélanes étaient là et que je draguais pas mal. C__'__est là que tout le monde a comprit qu__'__elle était amoureuse de moi. Bref, après notre règlement de compte, comme toujours on était pas mal énervés l__'__un contre l__'__autre, sauf que ça a dérapé et on a finit au lit (le mien__…__). Depuis__…__ il y a ce que papa appelle une __'__tension sexuelle__'__. Tension? Vous savez ce que je dis toujours: je peux résister à tout sauf à la tentation! Apparemment ma petite Izzie est d__'__accord avec moi. Attendez, j__'__ai bien dis MA petite Izzie? Ça déraille chez moi! Bref, on a décidé d__'__un comme un accord de ne pas résister! _

Il posa à nouveau la plume, souriant de plus belle. Izzie… Sa tentation ultime si il y réfléchissait bien. Son regard s'arrêta sur une photo. Izzie et lui, à cinq ans à peine à la plage face à la chaumière aux coquillages: la seule et unique fois où il avait quitté le 12 Square Grimmaurd. Les deux enfants avaient construit un immense château de sable où ils avaient plaqué des coquillages arrondis servant de fenêtres. Le sable était noir et ils en étaient recouverts mais semblaient étrangement euphoriques. Edward sourit à nouveau, plus tristement, nostalgique de cette époque.

Bien sûr, la guerre faisait rage depuis des années, avant même sa naissance, mais c'était vers ses deux ans qu'elle s'était réellement déclaré. Malgré les milles sortilèges de protection entourant la maison, ils étaient constamment en danger. À cette époque -plus de dix ans plus tôt- leurs parents les avaient envoyés quelques jours chez Bill et Fleur pour qu'ils aient enfin de vraies vacances. Ça avait sans doute été les plus beaux jours de sa vie.

Il s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège, balançant sa tête en arrière, son esprit fonctionnant à vive allure. Il se sentait parfois un peu coupable après avoir couché avec Izzie. Il savait que c'était mal, qu'il la laissait espéré quelque chose qui ne se passerait sans doute jamais.

La porte s'ouvrit et Drago apparut derrière lui, jeta un coup d'œil au cahier ouvert et esquissa un sourire

« Et bien, on vole maintenant! Quelle éducation! »

Edward se retourna, fermant brutalement le carnet et sourit -angélique.

« Oh, c'est… un truc que j'ai trouvé. C'est à toi ? »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Il fit le tour de la pièce d'un regard. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et en ouvrit les volet, aérant de ce fait cette effluve presque dérangeante -parce que trop intime- de sexe et de transpiration. Le lit n'avait pas été défait. La baguette -ayant sans doute servis à lancer un sort de protection au moment ultime de l'union entre les deux adolescents- traînait encore sur la table de chevet. _Dieu qu'ils n'étaient pas prévoyant! _Pensa-t-il. Ils auraient put faire un peu plus attention mais Edward n'était pas du genre à avoir honte de ce qu'il faisait. Drago soupira

« Tu ne pourrais pas être plus discret ?

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Mentit Edward en baissant tout de même la tête.

- Tu sais très bien que si. Sourit Drago, moqueur. Dans tout les cas, ce serait bien que vous fassiez un peu plus attention tout les deux… Quoi qu'il se passe entre vous.

- Il ne se passe rien… »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Edward avait hérité de sa témérité, de sa façon de ne pas dire les choses, de ne pas savoir exprimé ses sentiments comme il devrait le faire. Lui n'avait appris que trop tard -grâce à Hermione- à dire ce qu'il ressentait. Et il pensait qu'Izzie était la femme qui aiderait son fils… Mais il redoutait aussi parfois qu'Edward ne se laisse jamais vraiment allé.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils

« Pa', à quoi tu penses ?

- À rien, Edward. Juste… fais quand même attention à elle, hein. Conseilla-t-il.

- Elle sait qu'elle ne doit rien attendre de plus. »

Drago secoua la tête, agacé par cette réflexion si immature et puérile. Surtout qu'elle aurait sans doute put sortir de sa bouche dix sept ou dix huit ans plus tôt.

« Si tu le dis… bon je te laisse. Et n'essaie pas de lire ce que j'avais écrit… Ou tu le regretteras! Plaisanta-t-il.

- Vraiment ? Rit le plus jeune.

- Oh oui. »

Il s'approcha de lui, posa une main sur chacune de ses épaules et planta son regard givré dans celui de son fils qui était aussi -si ce n'est autant- glacé.

« Je te le dirai un jour. »

Cette promesse arracha un sourire à Edward. Elle était une preuve d'espérance d'avenir. Preuve d'espoir qu'ils avaient pourtant perdu depuis si longtemps.

_O0°0O0°0O0°0O0°0O0°0O0°0O_

Izzie s'allongea sur son lit, redressant son haut de maillot et la ceinture de son pantalon qu'elle avait mal mise dans sa hâte. Le souffle court, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir résister. Edward… C'était beaucoup plus simple quand ils avaient dix ans et jouaient juste à imiter leurs parents en se faisant des bisous sur la bouche sous les tables.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passé Suzanne -sa petite sœur âgée de treize ans. L'adolescente sauta sur le lit de sa grande sœur et fronça les sourcils

« Tu viens pas te baigner finalement ? Drago et papa ont réussit à faire marcher la piscine…

- Le jacuzzi. Rectifia Isabelle.

- Ouais, bref… Vous faisiez quoi avec Edward ? »

Isabelle se rapprocha de son miroir et se recoiffa un peu

« Pas grand-chose. »

Suzanne ressemblait beaucoup plus à sa mère: les cheveux roux, les taches de rousseur… Seul son regard émeraude rappelait Harry, contrairement à Izzie qui était le sosie de son père. La plus jeune avait également le caractère fouineur des Weasley et de leur persévérance.

« Tu es sure ? Parce que…

- Oui ?

- J'ai entendu des bruits bizarres. »

Isabelle se retourna, son regard émeraude envoyant des éclairs.

« Quel genre de bruits ?

- Tu le sais très bien. »

La brune soupira bruyamment. Elle enviait parfois Edward. Il avait une petite sœur géniale qui -même si elle avait compris depuis longtemps ce qui se passait entre son frère et Isabelle- restait une vraie tombe. Alors qu'elle avait hérité d'une fouineuse de première catégorie, adorant la chipoter sur tout et rapporter les moindres faits et gestes de tous.

« Mêle toi de tes fesses, Suz'. » répliqua-t-elle, amère.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, Sarah et Simon en maillot de bain apparurent.

« Tu viens te baigner ? proposa Simon à sa grande sœur.

- J'arrive. »

Simon avait des cheveux aussi noirs que son père, et des yeux d'un marron très clair aux reflets verts. Petit et maigrichon, il rappelait -selon les adultes- Harry quand il était jeune. De plus, il avait hérité de sa mauvaise vue et portait des lunettes. Isabelle attacha ses cheveux et suivit les enfants à l'étage.

_Je n__'__ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi les gens de la même famille faisaient semblant de s__'__aimer. Papa dit que nous regrettons ensuite si on n__'__a pas assez dit aux gens qu__'__on les aime. Je n__'__y ai jamais vraiment cru. Ne regretterions nous pas plutôt de leur avoir mentit sur nos sentiments ? _

_J__'__ai la chance d__'__avoir toujours eut une famille extraordinaire. Une sœur trop immature et un frère un peu trop timide. Une mère trop présente et au contraire un père trop absent. Mais une formidable famille quand même. Ma mère est absolument parfaite. Elle aurait du mourir quand j__'__étais petite -d__'__après des visions que Drago et Hermione ont eut quelques temps avant ma naissance- mais tout à changé. Elle est aimante et maternelle -elle tient ça de mamie- et sait écouter -bien que j__'__évite de lui raconter des choses__…__ C__'__est ma mère, on ne parle pas à sa mère (surtout quand celle-ci a fait l__'__amour avec une seule personne dans sa vie alors que vous pas). Mon père est aussi bon qu__'__elle, quoi qu__'__un peu plus __…__ spéciale. Drago dit qu__'__on a tous une part d__'__ombre en soit. Chez mon père, je la vois parfois. Pas contre nous mais contre ceux qui nous font du mal. Quand il tue des mangemorts par exemple. Il est absolument effrayant dans ces moments là. Mais je le comprend. Je pense que je pourrais tuer par plaisir si on faisait du mal à ceux que j__'__aime._

_Tant qu__'__à Suzanne et Simon__…__ Ils sont arrivé après moi, je ne peux pas leur en vouloir._

_Hermione, Drago, Sarah et Edward font aussi partie intégrante de ma famille__…__ même si il m__'__arrive d__'__hair profondément celui qui me fait le plus de mal__…__ Edward. Je n__'__ai jamais vraiment sut comment définir notre relation. Je ne suis même pas sure qu__'__on puisse la définir. Mais quoi qu__'__il soit pour moi - un ami, un frère__…__- je l__'__aime à en mourir._

« Tu as faim ? »demanda Hermione en servant à Isabelle une part de tarte aux pommes.

La jeune fille acquiesça en humant l'odeur de sucre caramélisé s'échappant du plat.

« Tu ne leur en veux pas trop pour le jacuzzi ? Interrogea-t-elle en posant son doigt sur la surface collante de sa part de tarte.

- De vraies gamins quand ils veulent… soupira Hermione avec un sourire presque attendri. Mais, ils ont l'air biens là haut alors… Et toi, pourquoi tu n'y vas pas ? »

L'adolescente haussa négligemment les épaules. Hermione goûta la tarte, et poussa un soupir de contentement

« À cause d'Edward ? Finit elle par demander, soupçonneuse.

- En partie… »

La brune pencha sa tête sur le coté. Elle avait depuis longtemps comprit ce qui se tramait entre ses deux là -grâce à Drago surtout qui les avait surpris dans une situation quelque peu compromettante-, comme elle savait que ça n'avait rien de simple de sortir avec un Malefoy. Elle pensait aussi que son fils était encore plus difficile à cerner que Drago.

« Pourquoi ?

- Oh… rien de spécial. »

Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle savait aussi que son fils et sa filleule passaient trop de temps dans la chambre d'Edward pour que ce soit normal. Ils avaient dix sept ans, c'était banal. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était mal. Mal parce que son fils jouait simplement alors qu'Izzie l'aimait vraiment. Mal parce qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour jouer à ce jeu là sans se brûler. Mal parce qu'ils s'aimaient trop pour que ça se finisse juste en une histoire purement physique.

Drago arriva dans sa cuisine, et l'embrassa doucement, en faisant courir sa main contre sa hanche. Isabelle détourna le regard. Elle aurait bien voulu qu'on l'aime comme ça… Le geste de Drago n'avait rien de dérangeant et malsain. Ça sonnait juste comme une preuve d'amour.

Edward arriva en courant

« J'meurs de soif! »

Il ouvrit le frigidaire et se pencha pour prendre une bouteille de Bière au beurre. Elle grogna

« M'en propose pas surtout! »

Il esquissa un sourire, s'approcha d'elle bouteille en main, décapsula la boisson et la lui tendit

« Tenez, Miss Potter. »

Elle lui tira la langue et accepta la boisson.

_J__'__ai parfois l__'__impression qu__'__il me contrôle entièrement. Il suffit qu__'__il soit dans la même pièce que moi pour que mon cœur batte plus vite dans ma poitrine, que je change de posture, que j__'__attende un quelconque geste de lui__…__ Mais je passe mon temps à l__'__attendre__…__ Attendre quoi au juste ? Je suis stupide. Moi qui me moquait de ces filles qui changent pour les garçons à Poudlard__…__ je deviens comme elles. Poudlard__…__ pressée d__'__y être juste pour ne plus passer autant de temps avec lui. Pourtant... Je manquerais d'air dès que je m'éloignerai..._

Edward embrassa rapidement son front, alla se servir une autre bouteille et s'assit avec elle. Drago ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il détestait la façon de se conduire de son fils… sûrement parce qu'il était exactement pareil quand il était adolescent. Hermione lui accorda un sourire, sachant très bien à quoi il pensait. Edward avait hérité de la plupart de ses défauts: il était trop sur de lui, orgueilleux, têtu, dragueur, et ne disait jamais ce qu'il ressentait.

Harry et Ginny arrivèrent dans la cuisine accompagné de leurs enfants.

« Personne ne profite du jacuzzi ? pouffa Hermione.

- On meurt tous de faim. Souffla Harry en ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux de sa fille aînée.

- Attendez deux minutes. Ça cuit. Suzanne chérie tu peux mettre la table avec Sarah.

- Oui… Mais pourquoi elle a eut droit à de la tarte avant tout le monde, Izzie ? » demanda Suzanne, jalouse.

Harry lui lança un regard peu amène et finalement, les deux fillettes acquiescèrent et commencèrent à prendre les assiettes. Harry soupira

« Tout le monde viens ce soir.

- Réunion ? S'écria Edward. Je peux venir ? »

Harry et Drago se consultèrent du regard

« Oui, ça devrait allé. Mais dès qu'on te dit de partir, tu pars. Clair ? »

Isabelle se redressa sur son siège

« Et moi ? »

Drago baissa la tête. Ce n'était pas à lui de donner une réponse mais à Harry, même si il pensait que son ami avait tendance à trop protégé sa fille. Mais cette fois c'est Ginny qui donna son accord

« Tu peux. Mais même chose que pour Edward. »

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un sourire ravi. Ginny continua

« Ron aussi reviens normalement. Il est arrivé chez maman hier soir… Apparemment, il n'est pas en très bon état. Enfin, il s'est cassé la jambe.

- Il était allé faire quoi ? Demanda Edward avec curiosité.

- Il est allé voir les loups garou avec Remus et Bill. Annonça Harry.

- Il s'est fait mordre ? S'inquiéta Simon.

- Non, mon ange. » le rassura Ginny en passant ses bras autour des épaules de son fils.

Drago aida Hermione à sortir le plat du four et ils s'installèrent tous dans la salle à manger. Edward glissa sa main sur la jambe d'Izzie, et elle rougit ostensiblement. Drago fusilla son fils du regard. Les autres n'avaient rien remarqué et se mirent à manger.

« Bill aussi vient ? Demanda Suzanne.

- Oui, avec Fleur et les filles.

- Délia et Kyra ? Grimaça Sarah en jetant un coup d'œil étrange à son grand frère qui n'eut cependant aucune réaction.

- Oui. Dit simplement Drago. Rien à dire, Edward ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Euh… je devrais ? » adjura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Izzie se retourna vers lui avec un sourire.

_Il y a des moments où j__'__ai vraiment l__'__impression qu__'__il ressent la même chose que moi__…__ quand il me regarde ou qu__'__il a l__'__air de ne s__'__intéressé qu__'__à moi__…__ Et puis, il fait des trucs stupides digne de lui et j__'__oublie tout le reste. Il s__'__amuse avec moi, et même si je le sais je ne peux pas m__'__empêcher de profiter de lui moi aussi._

O0°0O

Isabelle s'allongea sur son lit, bientôt rejoint par Edward qui posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Il avait toujours fait ça -avant même qu'elle en ait vraiment. Il écoutait les battements de son cœur -qui s'accéléraient- et humait avec délectation son parfum de coco et de vanille.

« Alors tu t'en fiche que les sœurs Delacour viennent ?

- C'est des Weasleys. Corrigea-t-il mécaniquement.

- Je sais… Mais y a trop de Weasley. C'est pour que tu saches de qui je parle.

- Oui, donc je m'en fiche. »

Elle entortillait ses cheveux légèrement ondulés sur la longueur autour de ses doigts fins. Il grommela

« Et toi, ton copain, c'est qui ?

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

- Savoir contre qui je dois me battre.

- Il n'y a pas de concurrence qui tienne. Soupira-t-elle. On ne sort pas ensemble toi et moi. »

Il jouait avec l'élastique du devant de son maillot de bain, puis glissait sur son ventre. Il posa ses lèvres sur son sein gauche.

« La porte est ouverte. Rappela-t-elle.

- Et alors ? Ce n'est un secret pour personne qu'on ne fait pas que jouer aux échecs quand on est dans ma chambre.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, Edward. Ton père t'a reparlé de nous ?

- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de nous. »

Il avait toujours été doué pour reprendre chacune de ses paroles et les détourner d'une quelconque manière.

« Il n'y en a pas. Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. »

Il avait posé une main sur la braguette de son jean et s'amusait à la monter et à la descendre sans arrêts.

« Non, il en parle pas spécialement... Mentit il pour ne pas la gêné. Mais il passe son temps à me jeter des regards furax. Genre: Mais qu'Est-ce que tu fais fils! »

Elle rit et sa poitrine se souleva. Il l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Dis…

- Quoi ? »

Il sembla hésiter.

« Ton copain…

- Oui ? Je te dirais pas qui c'est. N'insiste pas.

- Non, c'est pas ça. Juste, dis moi… il s'y prend mieux que moi ? »

Elle retint un rire, et se releva pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche après avoir prit son visage entre ses paumes

« Non. Je préfère quand c'est avec toi. »

Il sourit contre ses lèvres.

« J'ai bien envie qu'on reprenne où on est resté tout à l'heure. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je croyais qu'on avait fini ? Persifla-t-elle avec une moue qui le fit fondre littéralement.

- On a jamais fini. »

**Note de l'auteur: Alors... en quelques mots: Qu'avez vous pensez de ce tout premier chapitre ? Je pense que certains ne trouveront pas leur compte dans cette relation... Mais vous verrez bien :p. Et dites vous bien que la bataille finale est dans... environ 5mois xD c'était juste pour dire hein... Vous en saurez plus sur la guerre au prochain chapitre... **

**Juste un mot donc... REVIEWS (bah oui hein! xD c'est pas parce que je 'change' de fics que je veux plus de votre amour xD bah quoi ? ça me donne du courage... et dieu seul sait -et moi aussi je sais xD- que j'en aurai bien besoin pour écrire le chapt 4 ) Prochain chapitre Lundi prochain je pense (sauf si j'avance beaucoup, dans ce cas samedi)**

**BisOuxX**

**Kitty**


	2. Chapter 2

**La Lumière de l'Ombre. **

**Chapitre 2. Et les autres...**

_**'L'espOir des hOmmes, c'est leur raisOn de vivre et de mOurir.'**_

Dans le salon, tous les membres de l'Ordre s'étaient installés. Edward, Izzie et Teddy étaient les seuls à avoir le droit de participer. Plusieurs personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas étaient venues cette fois ci. Une certaine Li-Su, et une Hannah Abbot qui semblait beaucoup plaire à Ron. Cho Chang et Viktor Krum étaient revenus d'une mission dont-ils ne savaient rien.

« J'aime pas beaucoup Krum. Souffla Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu dis ça parce qu'il drague ta mère. Répliqua Teddy avec un sourire. Mais il parait qu'il a réussit à convaincre les vampires de nous rejoindre alors que même Minerva n'avait pas pu le faire.

- C'est normal, c'en est sûrement un. » Pouffa Izzie.

Ils se lancèrent des sourires en s'installant dans un coin de la salle. Tout les Weasley étaient présents, sauf Percy qui était mort quelques semaines plus tôt. Après être revenu de leur coté, il avait fait semblant d'être toujours du coté du ministère -et par conséquent de Voldemort- mais s'était fait prendre. Molly semblait toujours fatiguée depuis l'attaque du Terrier quelques semaines plus tôt où elle avait été torturée pendant plusieurs heures avant qu'Harry et Drago interviennent. Arthur la surveillait du coin de l'œil, inquiet de son état.

Quasiment toutes les personnes présentes revenaient de mission visant à rassembler plus de personnes du coté de l'Ordre. Que ce soit avec les sirènes du lac noir, les elfes du pays d'_Álfheimr, _les loups garous, les géants des montagnes, les vampires de Casparek, les centaures, les gobelins et toutes sortes d'autres créatures. Certains revenaient plutôt heureux et en bonne santé alors que d'autres étaient blessés.

Ron par exemple portait un plâtre au bras droit et semblait un peu ronchon, état sans doute dut à la présence de Lavande qui lui racontait comment elle vivait sans lui. Harry adressa un sourire contraint à son meilleur ami.

Ginny s'approcha de lui, et lui offrit une bière au beurre. Il l'embrassa, plongeant son visage dans son cou par la suite. Izzie sourit et se pencha vers Edward

« Je déteste quand ils font ça… On dirait qu'ils ont vingt ans…

- Pourquoi ça te fait sourire alors ? Pouffa Teddy en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

- C'est mignon c'est tout. Mais gênant parce que ce sont mes parents… »

Edward se tourna vers Délia et Kyra qui lui firent un clin d'œil. Blondes, grandes, minces -trop pour lui-, un regard bleu ravageur. Il savait qu'il aurait put entraîner l'une ou l'autre dans un coin de l'étage. Elles étaient comme ça, avaient une sacré réputation dans leur école (Beaubâtons) selon Teddy qui connaissait un français de là-bas -fils d'un ami de Tonks.

Izzie aussi avait une étrange réputation à Poudlard depuis quelques mois. Mais ça, Teddy ne l'avouerait jamais à Edward de peur de se faire frapper à mort -même si ce n'était en rien sa faute.

Les deux blondes firent un signe de la main à Edward, mais il secoua la tête, refusant leur invitation. Quelque chose lui disait qu'Izzie n'apprécierait pas. Il s'occuperait des jumelles Vélanes -comme il aimait les appeler- quand la jolie brune serait à Poudlard.

Drago, Harry et Ron s'installèrent à un bout de table. La réunion pouvait commencer. Edward, Izzie et Teddy n'avaient absolument pas le droit d'intervenir. Ils étaient là pour écouter sans donner leur avis ce qui agaçait fortement le plus jeune. Drago adressa un dernier regard à son fils qui leva les yeux au ciel -signe de désapprobation autant que d'irritation- et la réunion commença.

Rogue fut le premier à parler.

« La chasse aux Moldus a encore fait des morts dans la soirée de samedi à dimanche dernier. Vingt quatre morts. Dix huit blessés grave. Quinze victimes de viol. Trois amnésique et deux personnes dont les facultés mentales sont gravement diminués. Nous n'avons rien put faire pour la plupart d'entre eux. On les a conduit à Saint Mangouste. Mais… il n'y aucun espoir pour la plupart d'entre eux. Le but des Mangemorts devient de plus en plus clair. Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est détruire le monde Moldu sans attendre. Ce n'est plus juste un jeu… »

Un silence pesant s'installa après cette déclaration et Kingsley -ministre depuis quelques temps- soupira

« Je vais prévenir le premier ministre Moldu. Pour qu'ils aient la possibilité de se protégé.

- Mais comment ? Interrogea Ginny. Comment pourraient ils se protégé contre des Mangemorts alors que même nous nous n'en sommes pas capables!

- Ginny a raison… Soupira Fred. Nous devons intervenir nous même! Créer des sous terrains comme les résistants. »

Les résistants étaient un tout nouveau groupe constitué de sorciers qui ne voulaient pas faire un choix dans le combat -reniant les mangemorts sans oser pour autant les combattre. Ils vivaient reclus dans des tunnels souvent anciennes bouches de métro moldu. De toute manière, plus aucun moyen de transport ne fonctionnait depuis bien longtemps. Ils avaient formé une sorte de communauté quasi sectaire qui ne se liait avec personne de l'extérieur. Harry remarqua

« Ils ne partageront jamais leur espace avec des moldus. Et de toute manières, nous ne pouvons pas déplacé des milliards de personnes comme ça! »

Ils baissèrent tous la têtes vers leurs mains, sachant qu'il avait raison. La plupart des problèmes évoqués dans ces réunions leur paraissaient insurmontables… Toujours. Et ils l'étaient la plupart du temps. Molly soupira

« Nous perdons trop de gens… Percy… et… Hagrid… et… C'est impossible, nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme ça. Nous devons agir. »

Drago posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione sous la table et la serra un peu plus fort. Edward observa leurs mains liés et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils avaient bien de la chance de s'être trouvés.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un Blaise Zabini couvert de sang entra dans la pièce. Drago se leva et accourut vers lui alors que l'homme s'écoulait sur la moquette -anciennement beige du salon. Harry et Ron se levèrent à leur tour

« Appelez PomPom!" Intervint Minerva.

Drago et Ron transportèrent le corps de Blaise en le faisant lévité jusqu'à une chambre vide. Le salon semblait s'être figé. Molly chuchota

« Qu'Est-ce que je disais… nous perdons trop de gens… Nous devons…

- Nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons! » répliqua Harry d'une voix sèche tremblante de colère.

Molly éclata alors en sanglots, se perdant dans ses excuses. Ginny lança un mauvais regard à son époux qui frotta sa paume contre sa cicatrice -comme toujours lorsqu'il était stressé- avant de sortir de la pièce . Hermione se leva et s'approcha de Teddy, Izzie et Edward

« Vous devriez monter dans vos chambres… Teddy, tu passeras la nuit ici je crois.

- Oui. Approuva Lupin. Nous dormirons ici. La réunion est reporté… Nous verrons tout ça demain ou quand nous le pourrons… »

Hermione monta à la chambre où Blaise était en train de se faire soigner. Drago, adossé à l'embrasure de la porte lui expliqua

« Il a subit plusieurs doloris apparemment. Et un Sectusempra lui a fait perdre beaucoup de sang.

- Qui lui a fait ça ? S'enquit elle en s'appuyant contre lui.

- Je crois… je crois que nous venons de perdre notre dernier agent double. Ils ont du savoir qu'il travaillait pour nous…

- Comment ?

- Je ne sais pas. On lui posera la question à son réveil.

- Il se réveillera alors, hein ?

- Oui… oui, je l'espère. »

Pomfresh qui soignait les blessures de Blaise se tourna vers eux, l'air désolé. Drago lui demanda simplement

« Faites tout ce que vous pouvez. »

O0°0O

Drago s'allongea sur son lit, le visage caché sous ses mains alors qu'Hermione se déshabillait rapidement. Elle s'installa à ses cotés et chuchota

« Il va s'en sortir…

- C'est de ma faute… J'aurai jamais dut lui demander de faire ça…

- C'est lui qui a fait son choix, Dray. Nous faisons tous des choix qui déterminent ce que nous sommes et ce que nous devenons… Blaise avait fait son choix. Conclut elle, sûre d'elle.

- Mais… je l'ai encouragé… il l'a fait pour moi… »

_4 ans plus tôt, province anglaise. Manoir des Malefoys. _

_Blaise s'assit sur le lit, le visage fermé. Drago ferma la porte et attendit que l'autre parle. Le brun réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'oser parler_

_« Je sais. »_

_Drago comprit en à peine quelques secondes de quoi voulait parlé Blaise._

_« Tu sais quoi ? Demanda-t-il tout de même pour la forme._

_- Que tu es marié à Granger. Que son fils -celui que le seigneur cherche- est aussi le tien. Que tu as deux enfants avec elle. Que tu travailles pour l'Ordre. Et … que tu aimes vraiment cette femme. »_

_Drago resta silencieux quelques instants. Ce n'était pas censé se passé comme ça. Blaise n'était pas censé tout découvrir aussi tôt, aussi vite… _

_« Et qu'Est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me dénoncer ? »_

_Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la fit tournoyer entre ses doigts pâles et fins, menace bien étrange venant de lui. Il ne savait pas si il arriverait à tuer Blaise. Si il en serait capable. Mais si celui-ci menaçait sa famille, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à lui faire subir une mort lente et douloureuse pour le faire taire définitivement. _

_Blaise esquissa un sourire, presque moqueur_

_« Non. Loin de là. Je voudrais… Vous aider. »_

_Drago fit tomber sa baguette sous le choc. Il se pencha pour la ramasser, les sourcils froncés_

_« Quoi ? Comment ça ?_

_- Et bien… nous avons souvent des missions tout les deux. Je pourrai m'en occupé seul, comme ça tu passerais plus de temps avec eux. Je sais ce que c'est de ne pas passer beaucoup de temps avec les gens qu'on aime…_

_- Pansy ? Conclut Drago. _

_- Oui._

_- Elle n'est pas morte n'Est-ce pas ? _

_- Non. Je l'ai aidé à s'enfuir quand elle était enceinte de notre fils. J'ai maquillé tout ça en meurtre. Elle s'est exilé en Irlande. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis… »_

_Drago réfléchit à ce que Blaise venait de dire et une réflexion lui sauta à l'esprit_

_« Depuis… cinq ans ?_

_- Depuis cinq ans. Je n'ai vu Edmund qu'une fois. Quand il avait trois ans. »_

_Drago soupira et s'assit à coté de Blaise. _

_« Tu pourrais faire bien plus que me couvrir pendant mes petites escapades._

_- Comment ça ? Questionna Blaise en se tournant vers lui._

_- Tu pourrais faire comme moi ? S'enthousiasma le blond. Travailler pour l'Ordre. Je sais très bien que tu n'approuves pas les idées de Voldemort, comme ta mère ne les acceptait pas. C'est pour ça qu'elle a été tué. Tu ne veux pas finir comme elle ?_

_- Drago… je… J'ai envie de vivre pour enfin voir mon fils. Je ne pas prendre le risque de me faire tuer…c'est trop dangereux._

_- Nous ramènerons Pansy. Elle vivra avec nous. Ou… nous avons beaucoup de maisons, de quartiers ultra protégés… Nous pourrons vous faire vivre convenablement. Proposa-t-il._

_- L'Angleterre est un pays trop exposé…_

_- Nous serons là. Ces quartiers sont protéges par le sortilège Fidelitas. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu pourras enfin voir ton fils et Pansy souvent, le voir grandir… les voir vivre et participé à tout ça… » insista-t-il._

_Blaise sourit et chuchota_

_« Tu es certain de ce que tu avances ?_

_- Oui. Mais toi, il faut que tu le fasses parce que tu crois au monde pour lequel nous nous battons. Ce n'est pas un engagement que tu peux prendre à la légère. »_

_Blaise réfléchit pendant de longues minutes, le regard fixé sur ses mains_

_« D'accord. » accepta t-elle finalement. _

Drago prit sa tête entre ses mains, se rappelant trop bien du jour où il avait insisté pour que Blaise face partie de l'Ordre. Si il mourait… Il ne pourrait jamais ce le pardonner. Hermione fit courir ses doigts contre les boutons de sa chemise. Il ferma les yeux, et la laissa faire. Il s'appuya contre elle et l'embrassa avec fougue.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi…

- Tu survivrais. Pouffa-t-elle. J'ai appelé Pansy. Elle arrivera demain matin… Edmund est malade, il a la grippe. Elle l'emmènera demain.

- D'accord. »

Il se leva, retirant son t-shirt, alla fermer la porte de leur chambre à clé et se revint vers elle d'une démarche sensuelle qui la fit s'étendre. Elle lui fit signe et il s'allongea sur elle en l'embrassant à pleine bouche

« Je t'aime… je t'aime… »

Elle rit et l'aida à retirer son pantalon

« Prouve le. » susurra-t-elle.

O0°0O

Hermione posa doucement une tasse de thé devant Pansy Parkinson qui lui adressa un faible sourire. Elle n'avait pas dormi, ça se voyait. Hermione aussi savait ce que c'était d'angoissé pour celui qu'on aime. Harry entra dans la cuisine et lança un sourire étrangement tordu à la jeune femme fatiguée.

Contrairement à Hermione, il n'arrivait pas à s'entendre avec Pansy. Il fallait avouer qu'elle ne faisait aucun efforts pour se faire accepter, elle restait froide et distante, ne cherchant pas à s'adapter à l'atmosphère plutôt bonne enfant de la maison. Hermione même avait du mal à parler avec la jeune femme, mais -pour Drago et Blaise- faisait des efforts constants. Blaise, comme Drago était complètement diffèrent de ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Même Harry avait de bonnes relations avec lui. Mais Pansy… restait Pansy.

Drago entra dans la cuisine et Pansy leva immédiatement les yeux, en attente d'une réponse positive ou non. Hermione savait exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle se souvenait trop bien du temps où Drago revenait silencieux et torturé, des journées entières où elle se demandait si il allait parler ou non, se remettre ou non… Et des autres où ils réapparaissait blessé et presque mourant… Maintenant, tout était plus simple. Il avait définitivement renié le monde des Mangemorts, aux yeux de tous. Même Azkaban ne le recherchait plus depuis quelques temps. Sa sortie de la prison sorcière, ne s'était pas faite simplement bien sur… Mais il avait survécu.

_3 ans plus tôt. Prison d'Azkaban. _

_Dans sa cellule, Drago écoutait le tintement désagréable de la pluie sur les barreaux. Ce son avait des effets plutôt appréciateurs sur lui finalement. C'était si prévisible… régulier… Il était dans ce lieu clos depuis plus d'un mois. Les pensées de ses enfants et d'Hermione l'aidait à survivre, à ne pas perdre la tête. Les cris des autres prisonniers étaient devenus un arrière fond au silence, il n'y prêtait plus une réelle attention. _

_Soudain, un bruit différent des autres le sortit de sa torpeur. Puis une voix. Une voix qu'il avait espéré entendre pendant les trente derniers jours._

_« Drago! »_

_La voix d'Harry. Son sauveur sur plusieurs points. Le blond se releva, avec difficultés, s'accrochant aux barreaux de la minuscule fenêtre qui l'éclairait quand le temps le permettait. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis plusieurs jours et ses jambes ne le portèrent pas longtemps. En à peine quelques secondes, il s'écroula à nouveau sur le sol. _

_Il entendit un carillon, le son d'une clé s'abatant contre une serrure, cette même serrure s'ouvrant. La sensation de deux bras puissants le soulevant lui arracha une inspiration profonde. Il respirait réellement à nouveau. La voix d'Harry retentit près de son oreille_

_« Il va falloir que tu m'aides. On doit te sortir de là. Tu pourras marcher un peu tu crois ? On ne pourra transplaner qu'une fois dehors. Drago, on a besoin de toi aussi… »_

_Drago essaya de parler mais n'y parvint qu'à peine. _

_« Je … arrive… »_

_Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et Ron soupira_

_« On te portera si tu n'y arrive pas; mais tu vas y arriver. Dépêchons, les autres ne les retiendrons pas longtemps. » Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Harry._

_Harry passa le bras de Drago par dessus son épaules et le mit debout, Ron fit de même de l'autre coté et ils le soulevèrent difficilement, le mettant sur ses pieds. Ils passèrent facilement la porte et Harry et Ron créèrent leur patronus pour les protégé au cas où des Détracqueurs arriveraient. Les autres prisonniers hurlaient, s'abatant tels des automates contre les barreaux de leurs cellules, réclamant de l'aide. _

_Drago respirait douloureusement. Il sentait sa peau bouger à chaque respiration sur ses cotes tant il était maigre. Ses genoux se dérobaient souvent sous les pas et Harry et Ron redoublaient leur étreinte. _

_Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi pitoyable, aussi minable et faible. Mais ces deux hommes le soutenant ne le jugeait pas, loin de là, ils l'aidaient faisant fit de tout les risques qu'ils couraient en le faisant. _

_Dehors, des cris retentissaient, des explosions et il vu à travers ses paupières entrouvertes des feux multicolores provenant sans doute de baguettes, et des mouvements de fumées bleuté semblant êtres des dizaines de patronus. Il entendit le rire d'Harry puis un murmure_

_« T'inquiète, on va te sortir de là! Accroche toi. »_

_Drago serra son poing autour de sa cape d'Harry en fermant les yeux, sentant son corps se perdre dans l'espace lors d'un transplanage quelque peu mouvementé. Ils disparurent et réapparurent plusieurs fois pour ne pas se faire suivre et finalement atterrirent dans le salon du 12 Square Grimmaurd. _

_Il sentit ses genoux s'abattre contre la moquette et deux mains se posaient sur son visage_

_« Drago… Tu vas bien ? »_

_La voix d'Hermione effaça toute ses peurs, toutes ses appréhensions, et le remplacèrent par une joie immense. Cela dut se peindre sur son visage car Harry pouffa_

_« Il se souvient de toi on dirait… »_

_Hermione posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes_

_« On va te mettre au lit, Drago. Et…_

_- Douche… imposa-t-il dans un souffle._

_- Tu veux te doucher ? Ok… on va te soigner et tu mangeras aussi. Tu as besoin de manger. »_

_Elle paraissait à la limite de l'hystérie et ses pensées se mêlaient à ses paroles dans des méandres de mots qu'ils ne suivait plus vraiment. C'est Harry et Ron qui le posèrent au fond de la baignoire puis Hermione prit le relais. Elle retint un sanglot en voyant son corps aussi amaigri et contusionné. Ses mains glacés parcouraient son corps nu avec du savon et une multitudes de larmes coulaient sur son visage. Il prit brutalement sa main dans la sienne avec toute la force qu'il lui restait et souffla_

_« Ne pleure pas. »_

_Cette ordre fit cesser les larmes de la jeune femme._

_« Désolée… »_

_Elle posa ses lèvres sur son front et il pouffa_

_« J'ai envie de te faire l'amour depuis un mois. »_

_Sa voix était faible, frémissante mais elle comprit quand même et leva les yeux au ciel_

_« Quand tu iras mieux. Je ne crois pas que tu tiennes le choc. »_

_Il fit la moue et elle se mit à rire, un peu moqueuse. _

_« La rapidité de ta guérison dépendra de toi… »_

_Quel chantage! Il mangerait maintenant, autant qu'il le pourrait et ferait tout pour aller mieux. Après quelques minutes d'un silence quasi religieux il quémanda_

_« Je veux voir mes enfants… »_

_Elle acquiesça, et posa à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes_

_« Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois revenue. »_

Hermione baissa la tête, redoutant autant qu'elle était impatiente la réponse concernant l'état de santé de Blaise. Drago haussa les épaules

« Il devrait se remettre… physiquement.

- Physiquement ? Répéta Harry, insistant alors sur le seul mot véritablement important de la phrase.

- On se sait pas encore… si son cerveau va bien… Le sort a touché une partie essentiel de sa tête et madame Pomfresh pense que ça a peut-être atteint son cerveau. Elle pense qu'il… »

Il cessa de parler et ses poings se serrèrent ostensiblement dans le fond de ses poches. Il battit plusieurs fois des paupières et sa femme comprit rapidement que c'était pour retenir ses larmes. Elle connaissait si bien ces mouvements censés cacher sa peine. Ils étaient devenu partie intégrante de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Pansy aussi retenait ses larmes. Harry se demanda pourquoi les Serpentards ne montraient jamais ce qu'ils ressentaient. Quoi que lui non plus n'était pas du genre très expressif. Drago conclut tant bien que mal

« Il se peut qu'il soit amnésique. »

Le corps de Pansy fut secoué d'un sanglot silencieux. Drago amorça un mouvement pour la consoler mais se rappela que ça ne se faisait pas entre Serpentards. C'était seulement le genre de choses qu'il pouvait faire avec Harry, Ron, Ginny, et même depuis quelque temps avec d'autres membres de l'Ordre comme Lupin ou Tonks qui étaient devenus de proches amis.

Harry poussa un soupire découragé et commença à sortir

« Je vais prévenir les autres… »

Drago et Hermione acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement alors que Pansy s'était figée. Son visage se contracta brutalement, elle hoqueta -comme d'horreur- et d'un seul coup se redressa et commença à boire son thé brûlant par saccades.

Drago ferma douloureusement les yeux et sortit, laissant Hermione seule avec Pansy. Il monta les marches menant au premier étage quatre à quatre et entra dans la chambre de Blaise qui avait toujours les yeux fermés. Assis au pied du lit, un garçon de neuf ans à peine feuilletait mécaniquement les pages d'un livre d'enfant appartenant sans doute à un jeune habitant du 12 Square Grimmaurd.

« Bonjour, Edmund.

- Salut, oncle Drago. » salua gentiment le garçonnet.

Sa peau métissée contrastait avec ses yeux vert foncés, et ses cheveux d'un châtains très foncé tombaient devant son regard triste. Le blond sourit, et ébouriffa tendrement ses cheveux

« Alors… tu vas bien ?

- Papa va s'en sortir, hein ? » riposta le garçon sans prendre la peine de répondre à Drago.

Le regard d'Edmund était si froid, si dure que Drago envisagea un instant de lui mentir, mais au fond des prunelles du petit garçon semblait brillait une inquiétude grandissante qui obligea le père de famille à dire la vérité

« On ne sait pas encore. Il va vivre, mais on ne sait pas dans quel état. »

Du haut de ses neuf ans, Edmund comprit ce que voulait dire son parrain. Comme tout les enfants vivant à cette époque, il avait vu plus d'une personne sombrait dans une folie -passagère ou irréversible- après avoir était torturé ou mit à mort. Et il avait vu d'avantage encore de corps si mutilés qu'ils en étaient méconnaissables. Mais comme tout les enfants de cette époque, il affrontait tout sans rechigner. De toute façon, qu'aurait il put changer à la dure réalité de ce monde ?

Drago observa un instant le visage de Blaise qui paraissait si paisible. Comme celui d'un mort. Il chassa cette image de son esprit et soupira

« Tu veux rester seul ? »

L'enfant haussa les épaules

« Je m'en fiche. Je lis. C'est le seul endroit calme ici. »

Drago esquissa un sourire, comprenant parfaitement ce que l'enfant voulait dire.

« Si tu as besoin de quelque chose… »

L'enfant acquiesça et se replongea dans son livre alors que Drago quittait la pièce. Il entra dans la chambre de sa fille qui était allongée sur son lit avec un énorme livre.

« Ça va, princesse ? »

L'enfant se retourna et lui adressa un magnifique sourire

« Oui. Blaise va mieux ? »

Drago haussa les épaules et s'assit à ses cotés sur son petit lit vieillot. Encore une chose qu'il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir faire pour ses enfants -hormis les faire vivre dans un monde en paix: leur offrir tout ce qu'il aurait voulu leur offrir, les faire vivre dans une maison décente, les gâté un peu. Au lieu de ça, il leur acheter des vêtements parfois -quand il avait le temps de le faire- et des livres, des tonnes de livres. Les seuls jouets présents dataient de plus de dix ans.

« Pa', à quoi tu penses ? » pouffa Sarah en plissant le bout de son nez.

Il adorait son nez. Le nez d'Hermione. Tout petit et rond. Il haussa distraitement les épaules

« Pourquoi tu ne joues pas un peu avec les autres ?

- Edward, il joue qu'avec Izzie et Teddy. Ils veulent pas jouer avec moi… Se plaignit elle.

- Ils sont grands. Expliqua Drago. Mais… tu pourrais jouer avec Suzanne ou Simon ? Et Edmund est là aussi pour quelques jours. »

Elle baissa timidement la tête

« Suzanne, elle joue qu'à espionner les grands. Et puis, Simon tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est le Quidditch. Tant qu'à Edmund… »

Elle se tut et il insista un peu

« Quoi Edmund ?

- Je l'aime pas beaucoup… Il est un peu bizarre. »

Son père fronça les sourcils, et remarqua qu'elle n'osait toujours pas le regarder -preuve qu'elle ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. Il la scruta son visage renfermé, cherchant peu à peu à comprendre ce qu'elle lui cachait. En à peine quelques minutes, il comprit enfin ce qui la tracassait

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'essayer de le consoler tu sais ? Ou de lui parler de son père. Tu peux juste t'amuser avec lui. »

Sarah plongea alors son regard d'un étrange mélange d'or et d'argent dans celui de son père

« Je ne suis pas sure de savoir faire comme si tout allait bien alors que son père est en train de mourir. Avoua-t-elle, penaude. J'aime pas voir les gens tristes… »

Il embrassa doucement son front et soupira

« Mais ça va t'arriver toute ta vie, Sarah. Même quand la guerre sera fini. Tu auras toujours des gens à aider, à soutenir… c'est ça la vie. Les gens t'aident et tu aides les autres à ton tour. »

Elle fronça les sourcils en faisant une moue craquante purement Malefoyienne.

« Mais, et si je me mets bêtement à pleurer ?

- Et alors ? Ça n'a pas d'importance, Sarah. Ce n'est pas tes larmes qui le rendront encore plus triste qu'il ne l'est, c'est ton absence. Il croira que tu te moques de ce qui lui arrive.

- Mais c'est pas le cas! Répliqua Sarah, vivement, son regard devenant plus doré qu'argenté soudainement.

- Je le sais. Mais lui ne le sait pas. »

Sarah s'étala de tout son long sur son lit -qui craqua un peu malgré son faible poids- et d'une voix franchement déprimante grommela

« C'est drôlement dur la vie. »

Drago éclata de rire et elle le suivit de peu. Il embrassa son front et se mit à la chatouiller, lui arrachant des cris suraigus et quelques larmes de rire. Il finit par arrêter et grommela

« Et tu sais, ma puce… C'est loin d'être fini. »

O0°0O

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et la lumière s'alluma d'un coup. Hermione remonta les couvertures sur elle alors que Drago levait sa baguette. Il se retrouva en moins de deux secondes face à Madame Pomfresh qui s'écria

« Il est réveillé. »

Drago enfila une chemise à la vas vite et Hermione respira un grand coup -comme si avoir de l'air dans ses poumons l'aiderait à surmonter cette épreuve- et se leva à son tour.

Dans le couloir, Drago osa enfin demander

« Il parle ? Il va bien ? »

Elle haussa les épaules

« Il a ouvert les yeux mais ne dit rien pour l'instant. »

Hermione serra les dents en resserrant les liens de son peignoir autour de sa taille amaigrie. En quelques secondes à peine, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Blaise qui était allongé sur son lit , le regard éteint. Drago s'approcha de lui et passa sa main devant ses yeux, ne s'attendant à aucune réaction.

Il sursauta violement quand Blaise se retourna vers lui et demanda d'un voix froide

« Qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

**Note de l'auteur: Voili voulou... Pleins d'informations d'un coup hein ? xD J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Vous avez certaines réponses aux questions que vous vous posiez, certains changements... Bref, j'espère que ça vous aura pas trop ennuyé. Si vous avez des questions... **

**Et puis, un grand immence merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (cri hystérique) pour vos reviews! ça m'a fait trop trop trop plaisir! J'espère que vous continuerez comme ça :D ... Mon but ultime: 50, mon but pas ultime ( xD): 40... **

**je sais maintenant comment finit ma fic :p J'ai écrit le dernier chapt xD (en fait j'ai écrit jusqu'au 4, un morceau du 5, un morceau du 9, et le 10 en entier lol)... Non, je peux pas écrire dans l'ordre comme tout le monde xD **

**Vous aurez d'autres surprises dans les prochains chapitres ... :p**

**Bisous, je vous aimeeeuuuhh :D**

**Kitty**


	3. Chapter 3

**La lumière de l'Ombre**

**Chapitre 3. Edward/Isabelle.**

**_'Quand On est aimé, On ne dOute de rien. Quand On aime, On dOute de tOut.'_**

_Après ce genre de nuit, j'ai souvent du mal à ouvrir les yeux… Il faut aussi dire qu'il n'y a pas de rideaux aux fenêtres de la chambre d'Edward alors le soleil m'attaque dés les premières lueurs et m'arrache un grognement qui réveille le beau blond qui partage mes draps. J'ai toujours aimé le voir se réveillé. Il passe lentement de l'état de rêve à celui de réalité et fronce un peu les sourcils en général comme si ce passage était dur à vivre. Il a l'air angélique quand il dort -et ronfle très légèrement ce qui m'a toujours fait fondre- et très humain. Puis il redevient lui, m'accorde un bref sourire moqueur comme pour me dire 'tu n'as pas résisté hier soir non plus!'. Mais comment puis je résister puis ce que je n'en ais pas envie ? _

Isabelle s'étira au fond des draps et se blottit un peu plus contre le torse d'Edward qui se souleva sèchement. Elle se releva, le regard vitreux, les cheveux désordonnés et observa le réveil. 9h46. Elle grogna allégrement avant de tenter d'escalader le corps d'Edward pour sortir du lit. Le jeune homme insulta rapidement tout ce qui faisait du monde un monde avant de soupirer, d'une voix sauve

« T'en as pas eut assez cette nuit ? Faut en plus que tu me sautes dessus quand je me lève…

- La ferme, Edward. Tu as mit ma culotte où ?

- C'était pas une culotte. Répliqua t-il avec un sourire coquin. Et ça m'étonnerai qu'elle soit encore en état de couvrir quoi que ce soit…

- Edward! »

Elle était moitié à califourchon sur lui, une jambe plié sur sa hanche, l'autre étiré, le pied à plat sur le sol. Position inconfortable pour l'un et pour l'autre. Le jeune homme mordilla sa lèvre inférieure quand il sentit la peau d'Izzie frôlait la sienne sous la couverture. Il chuchota

« Tu sais, Iz', je suis ultra réactif le matin… Mais pas apte à faire quoi que ce soit pour toi… »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et tenta tant bien que mal de sortir du lit. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la colla contre lui.

« Edward. Il est presque dix heure. Nos parents vont venir voir si on est réveillés ou morts! Alors, sauf si bien sur, tu tiens à dire à mon père qu'on couche ensemble, lâche moi! »

Il obéi, à contre cœur et l'aida à sortir du lit, enroulée dans le drap du jeune homme. Elle chercha ses vêtements du regard. Edward bailla en ébouriffant ses cheveux d'une main malhabile. Il était presque entièrement nu mais n'avait pas l'air de s'en formaliser. Elle fit glisser son regard contre son corps et il rit

« Avoue que t'en as encore envie… »

Elle roula des yeux, agacé par tant de condescendance. Il était si sur de lui. Trop sur de lui. Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Au contraire de ses relations avec Marcos Corner- qui n'avait franchement rien de bien particulier-, les nuits avec Edward étaient tout simplement inoubliables. Pas forcément parce qu'il était doué -bien qu'il le soit étrangement pour son âge- mais parce qu'il savait toujours quoi faire et quand le faire. C'était comme si il lisait dans ses pensées. Il sentait ses besoins de douceur, comme ses besoins de rapports plus violents, passionnés. Il savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait avant même qu'elle-même le sache réellement. Il appréhendait chacun de ses désirs contrairement à Marcos qui aurait sans doute put s'amuser autant tout seul.

Le sourire d'Edward se figea sur son visage en remarquant qu'elle était perdu dans ses pensées. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. L'amour d'un protecteur, comme l'amour d'un amant, mais certainement pas l'amour qu'elle attendait de lui. Sa langue titillait sa sienne avec une passion contenue et elle finit par s'éloigner, un trop plein de pensées pénétrant son esprit. Elle les chassa comme toujours. Ne pas penser en présence d'Edward! Se morigéna-t-elle mécaniquement. Il sourit et jeta un coup d'œil aux amas de vêtements les entourant. La veille, leurs rapports avaient étés plus passionnels, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il ramassa un petit bout de tissus noir et le balança au bout de son majeur devant le regard émeraude d'Izzie qui rougit un peu

« C'est ça que tu cherchais ? Pouffa-t-il, narquois.

- Tu me l'as bousillé. Répliqua-t-elle, amère. Ma mère se demande où passent mes sous vêtements! Il faudrait que tu te calme!

- Je te rappelle que je n'ai plus qu'une chemise blanche en état, les autres étant chez mamie Molly qui pense que je les ais abîmés en me battant…

- Ouh! Tu mens à une vielle dame. Tu brûleras en enfer! »

Il esquissa un sourire et se pencha vers elle, son souffle effleurant sa bouche entrouverte.

« Dans ce cas tu m'y accompagneras, petite dévergondée! » railla-t-il d'une voix traînante qui rappelait son père.

Elle rit contre ses lèvres et posa chastement sa bouche sur la sienne.

« Je dois y aller. »

Il acquiesça, à regret. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir allé à Poudlard. Ça leur aurait offert milles autres possibilités plus alléchantes les unes que les autres: la salle sur demande dont il aurait sans doute fait un lit géant, et toutes ces immenses salles vides… Il aurait sans doute passer plus de temps à lui faire l'amour qu'à allé en cours, mais peu importait. Elle se rhabilla sous son regard espiègle, puis l'embrassa une dernière fois en remontant la fermeture de sa jupe en jean.

« À tout de suite, mon ami… »

Ami… Il rit et la laissa sortir avant de se vêtir, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'aurait pas du lui faire cet effet là… Pourtant, ces derniers temps il ne pensait qu'à elle. Physiquement parlant bien sur. Il s'étala de tout son long sur son lit, et ferma les yeux. Il manquait cruellement de sommeil. Mais n'avait jamais été aussi vivant.

_j'ai toujours peur qu'il se lasse. De moi, de nous… Et quand cette guerre sera finit, nous ne vivrons plus ensemble, et cette petite histoire s'effacera de son esprit. J'ai beau savoir qu'il ne m'aime pas comme je voudrais qu'il m'aime, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espéré qu'au fond, il réalisera un jour que je suis celle qui lui faut. Car étrangement, malgré nos différences, je sais que je suis la seule femme au monde qui pourrait un jour le comprendre… si il le voulait. Malheureusement, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie d'être compris en ce moment…_

Isabelle descendit à la cuisine après avoir prit une bonne douche -réparatrice de tout les péchés commis la nuit précédente aurait dit Molly- et remarqua qu'elle était presque entièrement vide. Elle devait dire qu'il n'y avait personne à l'étage. Seule Hermione -qui préparait le petit déjeuner- était présente.

« Quelqu'un est mort ou quoi ? S'inquiéta-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

- Non, rassures toi. Ils dorment encore tous ou presque… Blaise s'est réveillé.

- Il va bien ? S'enquit la jeune fille en s'asseyant sur l'un des tabouret du bar de la cuisine américaine.

- Oui. Enfin, il a parler… une phrase et s'est rendormi. On en saura plus quand il se réveillera à nouveau. Mais apparemment, il va bien. C'est sa mémoire qui semble être endommagé. »

Izzie acquiesça et observa sa 'tante' pendant quelques minutes. Hermione avait toujours l'air radieuse, quoi qu'il se passe… Et d'avantage encore ce matin. Izzie réfléchit un instant, se rendant soudain compte que si une personne pouvait l'aider à comprendre un Malefoy -que ce soit le père ou le fils- c'était bien cette femme. Elle inspira, cherchant un peu de courage dans l'air et commença.

« Hermione?

- Oui, ma puce.

- Je peux te parler?

- Bien sur.

- … »

Hermione ferma le grille pain et se retourna vers sa filleule.

« Tu sais, quand on dit à quelqu'un qu'on veut parler… On parle.

- C'est que c'est pas facile à dire… »

Hermione servit deux grands verres de jus de fruit et en posa un devant Isabelle avant de s'asseoir à ses cotés.

« Vas y. J'écoutes. Et je ne donne mon avis que si on me le demande. »

Isabelle lui sourit, le sourire de Ginny puis bu une gorgée de son jus.

« T'as déjà hésité… entre deux garçons?

- Non. Conclut Hermione d'une voix ferme prouvant la sincérité de cette réponse.

- Mêmes pas entre Krum et Drago ? » s'étonna la jeune fille.

Hermione éclata de rire.

« Non. Même pas une seconde!

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… Drago Malefoy est et restera Drago Malefoy. Et Krum… bah… Il est parfaitement parfait… Ce qui est parfaitement ennuyeux! »

Isabelle digéra doucement cette révélation comme si elle était d'une importance capitale. Hermione, après l'avoir laissé tranquille reprit la parole.

« Alors… Qui sont ces deux garçons? »

L'adolescente hésita un peu puis avoua.

« Et bien, il y a Marcos, tu sais ce garçon de Poudlard. On sort ensemble. Depuis octobre.

- Et ?

- Il est gentil. »

Hermione grimaça. Isabelle le remarqua et l'interrogea du regard.

« Les seuls garçons que j'ai un jour trouvé gentils: ton père, Ron et Krum. Aussi tes oncles. Et tu remarqueras que je ne suis sortit avec aucun d'eux.

- Si, avec Ron et Krum. » pouffa Izzie.

Hermione leva les yeux aux ciel.

« Si on peut appelé ça sortir en ce qui concerne ton oncle. T'en qu'à Krum… Je n'aurais jamais fini avec lui. Mais c'est de toi qu'on parle. Éluda-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

- Oui… Bref il y a Marcos, il est très gentil, et est toujours là à faire ce que j'attend de lui. Le genre de petit ami parfait. Et il y a … tu-sais-qui. »

Hermione se mit à rire.

« Ouah, tu craques pour Voldemort maintenant?

- Edward…soupira Izzie comme si dire ce prénom lui écorchait les lèvres. Sauf que…

- C'est Edward.

- Ouais… Et je sais jamais si il est sur de ce qu'il fait. Si il m'aime bien ou pas. Il… il est comme Drago.

- Comme Drago ? S'étonna la brune.

- Oui. Il est si froid parfois… Je sais jamais ce qu'il pense et ça me stresse un peu. Comment peut on passer sa vie avec un garçon quand on sait pas ce qu'il ressent ?

- On apprend à savoir. »

Drago arriva dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour!

- ça ça veut dire qu'il a bien dormie! Expliqua Hermione. (Drago se servit un toast et le beurra). Ça qu'il a faim, et qu'il a décidé de ne rien de demander. (il lui fit un clin d'œil). Pour une raison que je ne t'expliquerez pas, il va tout m'accorder aujourd'hui. (il embrassa doucement son front, puis ébouriffa les cheveux de sa filleule avant de sortir). Le front, c'est qu'il m'aime, toi c'est qu'il croit encore que tu as 6ans et qu'il a un désir inné de te protéger. Et plus que tout, il est partit parce qu'il est plutôt intelligent et a comprit que nous étions en train d'avoir une discussion qui ne le concerne en rien.( elle le regarda s'installé avec son journal pour le lire, tartine à la main). Il a peur parce que Maugrey n'est pas revenu depuis 8jours, alors il veut s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de nouvelles de lui. Et il ne sait pas faire une seule chose en même temps.

- Tu vois vraiment tout ça dans chacun de ses gestes? Hallucina l'adolescente.

- Oui, et après il y a son apparence.

- Son apparence?

- Il a des cernes, parce qu'il a peu dormi. Mais il n'est pas aussi pale que quand il fait des cauchemars. Ce qui veut dire… Enfin bref. Il a décidé de passer une bonne journée et de faire des choses importantes, et de ne pas flemmarder pendant des heures. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est habillé. En général, il traîne en pyjama pour le petit déj. »

Le regard d'Isabelle oscillait entre la parrain et sa marraine.

« C'est fou que tu vois tout ça. Comment tu fais ?

- Au bout de 17ans… Tu vois, ce n'est pas si compliqué. Edward est un peu plus complexe, je crois, mais on s'y fait! »

Isabelle but encore un peu.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais oublier un instant qu'Edward est ton fils?

- Je peux essayer. Sourit Hermione, comprenant immédiatement de quoi l'adolescente allait parler.

- C'est différent avec lui…C'est plus fort. Ça n'a rien de tout gentil comme avec Marcos. C'est plus compliqué que ça. Notre jeu c'est de nous provoquer. Ne nous mettre en colère. C'est notre truc. On passe notre temps à s'engueuler pour se réconcilier… en … tu vois.

- Je vois, hélas. »

Isabelle s'appuya sur la table.

« Bref, c'est pas le genre de truc qui peut tenir.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Se demanda Hermione.

- Et bien… Au bout d'un moment, ça risque de se gâter. On peut pas avoir une vie normale comme ça.

- Et quel est l'intérêt d'avoir une vie normale déjà ?

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

- Mais ça ne durera pas toujours.

- De quoi ?

- Vos petites disputes. Vous trouverez autre chose pour… Un jour, vous vous calmerez.

- Et ça deviendra ennuyeux à mourir, comme avec Marcos.

- Je ne crois pas. Edward ressemble trop à son père pour être ennuyeux un jour… C'est un Malefoy. Les Malefoy sont loin d'être des gens lassant. »

Izzie sourit étrangement, et chercha un double sens à cette phrase. Double sens qui la fit rougir.

Edward arriva à la cuisine, s'ébouriffant les cheveux d'un geste d'une sensualité incroyable.

« Salut, mam'!

- Bonjour Edward. » dit Hermione d'une voix plus calme.

Elle lança un sourire à Izzie et remarqua

« Contrairement à son père, Edward ne sent pas quand il est de trop.. »

Le jeune homme se retourna et les regarda tour à tour.

« De quoi vous parliez ? »

Izzie haussa mécaniquement les épaules et il comprit alors le sujet de leur discussion: lui… ou peut être ce crétin de Poudlard avec qui elle couchait. Il savait qu'elle parlait souvent de ce genre de choses à Hermione, comme lui parlait autant à Harry qu'à son propre père.

Il croisa le regard quelque peu moqueur de sa mère et sortit une barrique de jus du frigidaire. Il s'assit à coté d'Izzie et lui piqua son verre pour boire sous le regard agacé de sa mère.

« Les autres sont où ?

- Ils dorment pour la plupart… Et toi, bien dormi ? »

Edward jeta un coup d'œil coquin à Izzie, ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione.

« Comme un loir… »

Izzie détourna le regard, vaguement gêné qu'il soit si… explicite -sans vraiment l'être- devant sa mère. Drago revint dans la cuisine et leur lança un regard courroucé

« Qui est mort ? Pourquoi vous vous regardez comme ça ?

- Pour rien! » Dirent les trois autres en chœur.

O0°0O

Edward s'allongea sur son lit, la tête dans le vide -alors qu'elle était pourtant bien pleine- et inspira profondément. Il prit le petit carnet noir qu'il avait caché avec ses magasines et se mit à griffonner mécaniquement.

_Plus que trois jours… Trois jours avant qu'elle parte. Ça me fait plus mal que d'habitude de savoir qu'elle sera loin de moi. Depuis toujours -enfin depuis qu'Izzie va à Poudlard- je regrette de ne pas pouvoir l'accompagné. Bien que je sois rassuré car il y a Teddy avec elle._

_Mais cette fois… il y a ce garçon. Et puis… bon ok, je suis jaloux. Jaloux… pff ridicule Edward, ridicule… J'aime bien me réveiller à coté d'elle, ça va me manquer. Et puis aussi quand elle se frotte à moi dans son sommeil en grommelant des choses que je ne comprend hélas pas, et quand elle viens dans ma chambre après sa douche et qu'elle enfume la pièce de son parfum de fraise… C'est romantique, niais, tout ce que je déteste mais je n'y peux rien… Izzie est la fille depuis toujours. La fille… Et ça me met en colère de savoir que dès qu'elle est loin de moi, un autre la touche, l'embrasse, la… Elle m'appar… Bon, elle n'appartient à personne. Elle est un être humain… Mais… comment puis je tellement m'embrouiller sur papier ? Izzie fait partie intégrante de ma vie, et de moi. Comme mes parents, ou Sarah… Je ne les partage pas. C'est les miens… égoïste… _

_J'ai eut du mal à l'accepter quand Sarah est née, parce que je devais partager mes parents avec elle. Mon père surtout que je ne le voyais déjà pas assez… Qu'Est-ce j'étai en colère à ce moment là. Et puis, maman m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimerai toujours pareil. Que le cœur d'une maman grossissait pour accueillir et aimer tous ses enfants à part égale. Que ma quantité d'amour serait toujours la même. Comme avec papa. Et puis, j'avais cru ce qu'elle disait, me rendant compte que c'était vrai au fur et à mesure que Sarah grandissait._

_Mais une fille -une femme- ce n'est pas pareil. Elle ne peut pas aimer deux hommes de la même manière et le faire à part égale. Et puis, je ne veux sûrement pas partagé Izzie avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'est ma Izzie quoi que j'en dise. C'est pas de l'amour, hein… c'est juste un désir de la posséder plus que n'importe qui au monde… égoïste…_

Un bruit dans son dos l'interrompit dans le méandre désordonné de ses pensées et il releva la tête. Simon le regardait depuis le pas de la porte.

« Dit…

- Oui ? »

Edward se releva un peu, près à contenter toutes les envies de son petit frère de cœur. Simon remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et baissa un peu la tête

« J'aimerai bien allé jouer au Quidditch dans le jardin… »

Edward haussa les épaules. Le jardin était minuscule et bien entendu, ils ne devaient pas trop s'éloigner du sol quand ils volaient. Jouer au Quidditch dans de telles conditions n'avait donc rien de bien excitant. Cependant, ils devaient admettre qu'ils n'avaient rien de mieux à se mettre sous la dent, et qu'ils se contentaient de ça depuis bien longtemps.

« En fait… On sait pas exactement ce qui s'est passé avec Blaise. Alors, on doit rester sur nos garde, Simon. Désolé. On ira quand on en saura un peu plus, d'accord ? »

L'enfant acquiesça plutôt tristement et Edward proposa

« Tu veux faire autre chose ?

- Non, c'est bon… Izzie part bientôt, tu devrais en profiter pour rester avec elle. »

Edward esquissa un sourire, franc pour une fois et l'enfant sortit après lui avoir sourit. Le blond se rallongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. _Profiter d'Izzie_…

Elle avait beau être de l'autre coté du couloir, il la sentait déjà à des milliers de kilomètres de lui, dans un autre monde où il n'avait pas sa place. De toute manière, il n'avait jamais vraiment eut sa place nulle part quand elle était loin de lui. Rester avec des adultes et des enfants alors que tous les autres de son age étaient à l'école n'avait rien de réjouissant. Et puis, les vacances revenaient et avec elles Izzie, Teddy et Suzanne. Il réalisa soudainement que cette année, Simon et Sarah auraient dut rentrer à Poudlard.

Il se leva d'un bond et sortit de sa chambre en courant presque, filant jusqu'à celle de sa sœur. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et se figea sur le seuil. La fillette était entouré d'une dizaine de livres, d'un chaudron et d'une multitude de petites fioles. Hermione assise sur le lit releva la tête et observa sur le visage de son fils -d'ordinaire si éteint- une foules d'émotions, passant de la colère à la déception. Sarah s'extirpa de ses nouveaux accessoires et tendit la main vers son grand frère

« Dit… Dit Edward, tu veux voir ? »

Elle paraissait surexcitée mais se calma légèrement en voyant l'expression de son frère. Il avala difficilement sa salive et sortit en claquant la porte. Il revint à sa chambre et s'enferma à clé avant de sauter sur son lit en respirant d'une manière décousue, habituelle lorsque qu'il retenait ses larmes. Il ferma les yeux et entendit qu'on frappait à la porte.

« Edward… Ouvre, s'il te plait! »

La voix de sa mère. Il lança un sort d'insonorisation à la pièce, sachant très bien qu'elle était du genre patiente et -trop- déterminée. Elle n'abandonnerait pas avant un long moment. Il reprit sa plume et recommença à écrire

_Génial, vraiment… Ma vie ne pouvait sans doute pas être pire. Même ma petite sœur a maintenant l'honneur d'aller à Poudlard. Soit disant que je ne pouvais pas y aller parce que tout le monde aurait compris que j'étais le fils de mon père, et que c'était dangereux… blablabla. Ok, Sarah ressemble beaucoup moins à papa que moi, mais quand même! Ils vont dire quoi hein ? Sarah Granger ? Ça change quoi que j'y aille moi, plutôt qu'un autre ? _

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement derrière lui et son père apparut

« Ta mère te parlait.

- Et ? Répliqua-t-il, provocateur.

- Si tu me cherches, tu vas me trouver ! C'est quoi le problème, Edward ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna et lança à son père le regard le plus haineux qu'il ait à sa disposition. Drago sembla le prendre comme une gifle car il serra les poings. Après avoir inspiré, comme pour se calmer il referma la porte en entrant. Edward entraperçu sa mère mais ne lui accorda pas un regard. Drago se planta devant son fils et soupira

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Edward s'assit sur le lit, balançant le carnet dans un coin de sa chambre. Drago observa quelques feuilles vierges s'en envoler et revint vers son fils qui paraissait dans une rage noire.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi les autres et pas moi ? »

Drago fronça les sourcils, cherchant ce que le jeune homme voulait dire.

« Tu parles de …

- Poudlard! » hurla Edward en se levant.

Drago baissa la tête et grimaça en soupirant de découragement. Edward détestait voir son père s'aplatir comme ça, et sa colère augmenta encore

« Quoi ? Expliques moi, papa ! Parce que là je ne comprend plus rien! Je croyais que je n'allais pas à Poudlard parce qu'on aurait put découvrir mon identité et par conséquent la tienne! Quoi que, tout le monde sait que t'es un membre de l'Ordre maintenant alors je ne vois vraiment pas où se situe le problème exactement ! Pourquoi Sarah peut y aller et pas moi hein ? »

Il n'avait jamais autant crié de toute sa vie, et il entendit des pas dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. À croire que l'intimité n'était pas une option envisageable dans cette maison. Harry et Ron entrèrent et Edward remarqua que d'autres personnes étaient dans le couloir dont Sarah qui pleurait un peu. Elle avait dut être déçu qu'il manque à ce point d'enthousiasme pour une chose qui la rendait si heureuse.

Edward planta son regard dans celui de son père et demanda d'une voix blanche masquant plutôt bien sa colère

« Avez-vous une seule bonne raison de ne pas vouloir m'envoyer à Poudlard ? »

Drago se retourna et Hermione acquiesça comme pour lui donner la permission de faire -ou plutôt dire dans le cas présent- quelque chose. Le regard d'Edward oscilla entre ses deux parents avant de se fixé sur son père. Harry et Ron avaient baissé la tête comme si ils savaient ce qui allait suivre.

Drago commença

« Tu te souviens que ta mère et moi avons … eut des visions sur toi.

- Oui. Acquiesça Edward en cherchant le lien.

- Et bien… C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui nous les avait envoyé pour être certain que nous… que ta mère et moi nous t'ayons. »

Edward fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi un homme comme Dumbledore aurait absolument souhaiter son existence.

« Et pourquoi ?

- Il avait entendu une prophétie. Et elle te concernait.

- Comme… comme Harry ? » bafouilla Edward en arrêtant de regarder son père pour voir le visage de sa mère se refermer brutalement.

Drago sortit son portefeuille de sa poche arrière et en sortit un petit bout de papier vieillit et tout froissé. Il le tendit à son fils qui le déplia et tenta de lire ce qui y était écrit et quasiment invisible.

_Quand les deux plus fervents de leurs deux camps_

_Uniront leurs sangs_

_Le bien et le mal se mêlerons_

_Dans des élans de passions_

_L__'__enfant de sang impur menacé_

_L__'__enfant de sang pur démasqué_

_Tout deux changerons enfin_

_Pour le plus grand bien_

_L__'__enfant sera indispensable_

_Dans le combat contre le mal_

_Le premier enfant de sang aussi mêlé _

_De celui d__'__une grande lign__ée_

_Le tout premier aidera _

_Celui qui Le vaincra._

Il avait lut à haute voix et remarqua que ses parents, Harry, Ron et Ginny derrière eux avaient chuchoter cette prophétie en cœur avec lui, en connaissant chaque mots qui la constitué et changeait à jamais sa vie.

Izzie grimaça légèrement et ne put retenir l'envie qui la tiraillait depuis près de dix minutes. Elle avança et se réfugia dans ses bras. Il calla sa main dans le bas de son dos l'attirant d'avantage contre lui, dans un geste d'une douceur incroyable pour lui. Même la jeune fille s'en étonna avant de se reprendre

« Ça veut dire quoi exactement ? Que… Qu'Edward est censé aider papa ?

- Oui. Acquiesça Harry. Mais on ne sait pas exactement comment.

- Mais… commença Edward. Ça change quoi que j'aille à Poudlard ou pas ? »

Drago baissa la tête, doucement. Il savait que c'était ça plus que tout qui changerai à jamais la vie de son fils. Harry lui jeta un regard courroucé et finit par expliquer la situation en voyant que Drago n'aurait le courage de le faire.

« Et bien… Nous ne savons pas exactement comment, mais Voldemort est au courant pour la prophétie. C'est pour ça qu'il attaque aussi souvent la maison… Il cherche… à…

- Me tuer. Conclut Edward. Comme avec toi. »

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête et Izzie enfouit son visage dans le coup d'Edward avant de lui chuchoter -si bas qu'il fut le seul à entendre

« C'est pas la même chose… T'inquiète… Et puis t'es bien protégé… et… »

Il la fit taire en soufflant

« Je sais, Izzie… Et puis, tu passes les nuits avec moi, ils nous tueront ensemble… »

Elle rit et s'écarta un peu, croisant le regard interrogateur de son père. Elle haussa négligemment les épaules pour éviter de répondre.

Drago continua

« C'est différent, Edward. Tu n'es pas celui qui doit tué Voldemort ou être tué par lui. Toi… tu dois… Enfin, on en sait rien mais … Tu n'as pas ce rôle d'assassin, ne t'inquiète pas. Voldemort veut toujours plus la peau d'Harry que la tienne. »

Edward acquiesça et Izzie s'appuya contre son torse. Il l'enlaça doucement et il crut voir dans le regard d'Harry une certaine lueur de compréhension. Puis le brun fronça les sourcils. Edward s'inquiéta un peu en songeant que peut être son parrain avait comprit ce qui se passait entre sa fille et lui, mais Harry finit par détourner le regard, incertain.

Le jeune homme embrassa le sommet du front d'Izzie avant de soupirer

« Alors… tant que la guerre ne sera pas finit je ne bougerais pas, c'est ça ?

- Oui, Edward… Nous sommes désolés. »

Le blond acquiesça en soupirant et demanda d'une voix blanche

« Et pour la dernière bataille ?

- Quoi la dernière bataille ? Répéta sa mère d'une voix légèrement tremblotante.

- Je devrai y participer. Conclut Edward.

- Pas ques… commença Hermione.

- Oui, sans doute. La coupa Drago en blêmissant ostensiblement.

- Très bien. »

Le ton d'Edward désarçonna un peu Izzie. On aurait dit que c'était une bonne nouvelle. Elle se promit mentalement de lui poser quelques questions le soir même.

Edward sembla réfléchir quelques minutes puis acquiesça sérieusement

« D'accord… »

C'était inutile car de toute manière, il n'avait pas le choix mais il voulait faire comme si son avis avait une réelle importance.

O0°0O

Izzie sortit de la douche et sursauta en voyant qu'Edward était assis contre le lavabo. Elle s'énerva

« Tu me suis sous la douche maintenant ?

- Je te suivrais où que tu ailles. Minauda-t-il en faisant la moue.

- Très drôle Edward, vraiment! Tu devrais faire clown. »

Elle s'enroula dans un drap de bain et l'embrassa rapidement. Il persifla

« Tu n'aurais pas dut te rhabiller. On aurait put profiter de la douche tout les deux. »

Elle se figea et lui lança un regard furibond

« Je te rappelle que cette pièce n'a pas de verrou. »

Il se remit sur ses jambes et se plaça derrière elle, dégageant ses cheveux mouillés de sa nuque, embrassant son cou. Elle pencha la tête en arrière, la callant contre son épaule. Il mordilla tendrement sa peau

« Toujours contre l'idée de la douche ? »

Elle soupira de contentement et sursauta en entendant une toue derrière eux. Elle sentit le corps d'Edward se tendre et ils se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement. Harry les jaugea du regard et soupira bruyamment

« Je crois que nous devrions avoir une petite discussion tout les trois. Mais étant donné que je ne suis pas ton père, Edward, je te demanderai d'aller voir le tien. Izzie, habille toi. Je t'attends dans ta chambre. »

Il referma la porte derrière lui, et Izzie tremblota un peu alors qu'Edward grommelait des insanités. Elle s'habilla et il sortit un peu avant elle après lui avoir souhaiter bonne chance.

Elle rejoignit son père qui s'était installé à son bureau, le visage entre les mains.

« Papa ? L'appela-t-elle d'une voix faiblarde.

- Ferme la porte. »

Elle obéi et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, les jambes pliés sous ses fesses, le cœur battant la chamade. Harry finit enfin par se tourner vers elle et soupira

« Vous couchez ensemble ? »

Elle releva la tête et rougit comme jamais. Il esquissa un sourire

« Je ne vais pas te punir, Izzie. Je veux juste la vérité.

- Oui. Chuchota-t-elle, si bas qu'il dut lire sur ses lèvres pour comprendre.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Noel. Le soir où je l'ai embrassé.

- Après votre dispute. Conclut Harry avec une grimace. Et… tu es sure que c'est une bonne idée ? Je veux dire… Toi et Edward… Tu l'aimes et lui… Il ne t'aime pas comme toi tu l'aimes. »

S'entendre dire cette vérité par son père enfonça le couteau dans la plaie.

« Je sais, papa… Je profite de lui moi aussi… souffla-t-elle en rougissant un peu.

- J'espère juste que ça ne te fera pas souffrir. »

Elle haussa les épaules, ne pouvant rien promettre. Elle savait qu'elle en souffrirait quand leur liaison cesserait, mais elle ne pouvait plus rien contrôler.

Harry reprit la discussion après un court silence

« Mais tu as un petit ami à Poudlard, non ?

- Oui. Papa, je sais ce que tu penses… que ça se fait pas… que je suis une … une gourgandine d'agir comme ça mais…

- Je ne penserai jamais ça de toi, Izzie. Surtout en sachant ce que tu ressens pour Edward. Quoi qu'il en soit, fais attention d'accord ? Et évite de faire ça dans une pièce qui ne se ferme pas à clé. »

Elle rit doucement et il se leva, s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça.

« J'espère au moins que ça se passe bien…

- Tu parles de sexe là ou je rêve ? Pouffa la jeune fille.

- Je parles de sexe. Soupira Harry. Je ne voudrai pas que tu gardes un mauvais souvenir de ce genre d'événement.

- T'inquiète. Edward est… »

Elle rougit, n'osant pas finir sa phrase. Il rit

« J'ai comprit. Mais évites de tomber enceinte sinon je te tue, et je le tue lui. Promis ?

- Bien sur papa… »

Elle rit et il sortit. Elle crut vraiment qu'il allait lui faire la morale mais il n'en fit rien. Elle resta seule quelques instants avant d'être rejoint par Edward qui s'allongea à ses cotés. Il l'embrassa doucement et soupira

« Plus que deux nuits à passer ensemble… Et une réunion de bon matin si Blaise se réveille.

- Il est dans le coma… conclut elle.

- Plus ou moins, mais Pomfresh pense qu'il devrait se réveiller dans les prochains jours. »

Elle changea de sujet, revenant sur ce qu'il avait dit quelques secondes plus tôt

« Plus que deux nuit… Nous devrions en profiter.

- Ton père ne t'as pas engueulé ? S'étonna-t-il en se relevant

- Non, il a été étonnamment cool pour une fois… »

Edward esquissa un sourire franc avant de l'embrasser

« Tu disais qu'on devait en profiter… Alors, allons y… Miss Potter…

- Attend! »

Il grimaça, mécontent d'être interrompu alors qu'il commençait à soulever son débardeur.

« Quoi ?

- Pourquoi … avais tu l'air content quand ton père a dit que tu participerais à la grande bataille ? »

Il songea quelques instants, cherchant une réponse convenable autant pour elle que pour lui et expliqua rapidement

« Parce que, j'ai toujours voulu me sentir essentiel dans cette guerre. Je me sens si… inutile en général, à rester là pendant que les gens se battent pour nous. Pour qu'on ait un meilleur futur, une plus belle vie… Et je voudrai vraiment avoir un rôle dans cette guerre, quitte à en…

- Mourir. Conclut elle en ravalant ses larmes.

- Oui, quitte à en mourir. »

Elle l'embrassa, voulant comme absoudre ses lèvres qui avait prononcé des mots qu'elle ne voulait entendre de sa bouche. Il sourit contre elle, ravi qu'elle se soit décidé à ne plus penser à tout ça.

Il lui fit l'amour, avec plus de tendresse que les nuits précédentes car il savait qu'elle en avait besoin. Il pensait bêtement qu'elle ne pensait plus à cette idiote de guerre qui avait toujours bousillé leur vie mais la jeune fille était obnubilé par ce qu'il avait dit.

_Et si il mourait…_

**Note de l'auteur: voili voulou J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :p J'attend avec impatience vos reviews surtout je vous remercie vraiment pour tout ceux que vous m'avez envoyé au chapitre précédent, ça m'a fait très très plaizZ! J'espère atteindre les 60 ou ... plus :p Pleaseeeuuuhhh**

**Demain... rentrée alors je suis au bord de sauter par la fenetre de ma chambre ... xD J'ai pas avancer dans l'écriture depuis... --' No coment. Bref, je prochain chapt arrivera Dimanche prochain **

**Please, Reviews! **

**Bizbizzzz**

**Kitty**


	4. Chapter 4

**La lumière de l'Ombre**

**Chapitre 4. Et les autres...**

**_'TirOns nOtre cOurage de nOtre désespOir même.'_**

Hermione ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et battit plusieurs fois des paupières avant de remarquer que la place qu'occupait ordinairement Drago était vide. Elle se dégagea doucement de ses draps, s'étirant lentement et sortit du lit. Elle enfila rapidement un peignoir, se recoiffa à l'aide de ses mains et quitta sa chambre, se faufilant dans la salle de bain. Drago y était, se brossant soigneusement les dents. Elle se glissa derrière lui et se colla à son dos. Il se rinça rapidement et se retourna pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Elle l'enlaça, sans quitter ses lèvres.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Harry apparut en baillant. Il pouffa en les voyant

« Et bien… Je ne savais pas que la salle de bain avait un tel effet sur la libido des gens… Faudrait que j'essaye… »

Hermione et Drago se lâchèrent en rougissant

« Pourquoi dis tu ça ? Qui s'embrasse dans la salle de bain ?

- Votre fils et ma fille. »

Drago blêmit brutalement

« Tu es au courant ?

- Tu l'étais avant moi, on dirait. Grommela Harry en se rapprochant du lavabo pour prendre sa brosse à dent.

- Désolé. Je ne tenais pas à perdre mon fils dans un stupide accident… »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel

« Comme si j'aurais oser le tuer. Non, j'ai juste eut une discussion avec Izzie. Et apparemment, elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Et je suppose qu'Edward aussi… »

Hermione haussa distraitement les épaules, n'étant pas certaine que les deux adolescents sachent exactement ce qu'ils faisaient. Elle embrassa rapidement son mari et quitta la salle de bain.

Drago et Harry se jetèrent un coup d'œil et le brun finit par dire

« Tu crois que… ça marchera entre eux ? Je veux dire, comme c'était prévu à l'origine ?

- Je n'en sais rien… Soupira le blond en s'appuyant à un meuble. Je l'espère. Ta fille perdrait beaucoup moins que mon fils si ce n'était pas le cas. Il a besoin de quelqu'un pour…

- S'ouvrir. Conclut Harry. Oui, c'est certain. Mais… peut-être qu'il trouvera un jour, que ce soit Izzie ou une autre. Même si je souhaite sérieusement que ce soit Izzie. J'imagine bien nos petits enfants moi! »

Il rit et Drago le suivit de peu

« Ouais… Les plus beaux enfants du monde! Enfin, ma beauté et ton courage… »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel

« Au moins, tu m'as accordé quelque chose. »

Ron entra doucement en baillant et se figea

« Qu'Est-ce que vous faites là tout les deux?

- On discute. Maugré Harry, sa brosse à dent dans la bouche. Et toi… t'as l'air bien fatigué ? »

Ron esquissa un sourire coquin et Drago étouffa un rire.

« Abbot ? Pouffa-t-il avec une grimace.

- Mmh. »

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard complice. Ron, en quelques années seulement était devenu le plus séducteur des trois hommes. Étant donné que les deux autres étaient mariés, ce n'était pas vraiment un exploit mais Ron avait sut tirer profit de cette guerre finalement. Il était sorti avec une multitudes de filles sans qu'aucune ne le fasse s'attacher réellement -au grand désespoir de madame Weasley.

« Alors… elle est sympa ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils, montrant de fait qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement l'attitude de son meilleur ami.

- Excellente… Enfin, oui, elle est gentille. » Corrigea-t-il en riant.

Drago grimaça un peu. Il avait parfois l'impression de se revoir adolescent. Sauf que là… C'était différent. Ils étaient des adultes, la plupart de leurs amis ou de leur famille étaient déjà installé. Mais Ron restait l'éternel adolescent de la bande, avec ses blagues, son humour décalé et son immaturité. Même si il s'était tout de même amélioré en quelques temps. Tant que ça concernait la guerre, il pouvait être d'un calme olympien et d'une sagesse presque Hermionnienne mais quand ça concernait les femmes… Il avait l'age mentale de ses neveux et nièces.

Harry grommela quelque chose que ses amis ne comprirent mais ils saisirent néanmoins les intentions qui se dégageaient de ses mots. Et manifestement, il trouvait son ami légèrement puéril. Ron soupira

« Si t'as quelque chose à dire, vas y, hein! Te gêne pas.

- T'es vraiment débile. » conclut Harry avec un sourire.

Ron haussa les épaules, comme pour dire qu'il s'en moquait. Drago les observa un peu tout les deux. Malgré les années, ils étaient restés aussi proches qu'à Poudlard. La différence , c'est que désormais, il faisait partie intégrante du groupe. Comme Blaise. Blaise… Il soupira et proposa

« Si on allait voir Blaise. Peut être qu'il s'est réveillé. »

Les deux autres acquiescèrent tristement, pas très optimistes. Ils sortirent ensemble de la salle de bain en parlant un peu de l'état de leur ami.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre, ils furent surpris de voir Blaise -assis sur son lit- et Pansy et Edmund assis sur des chaises à ses cotés qui discutaient.

Blaise se tourna vers eux en entendant la porte grincer

« Et bah, on dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme! »

Drago, Harry et Ron se rapprochèrent de leur ami, le sourire aux lèvres

« Et bien… Comment ça va ? Bien dormi ? » s'enquit Drago en saluant rapidement Pansy et son filleul.

Blaise acquiesça alors qu'Harry et Ron lui serraient la main pour lui dire bonjour. Pansy se leva, et fit signe à son fils de faire de même.

« On va vous laissez discuter. À tout à l'heure. »

Elle embrassa sèchement son mari et sortit. Harry grimaça

« Elle a l'air en colère. Non ?

- Oui, un peu. Elle m'en veut d'avoir accepté de travailler pour vous… Elle dit que c'était trop dangereux… blablabla.

- Ça fait quatre ans, quand même. Elle ne s'en rend compte que maintenant que tu courrais de grands risques ? Maugréa Ron en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil libre.

- On dirait. Mais, ça lui passera. Ça lui passe toujours. Elle veut pas me montrer qu'elle a eut peur pour moi… Du coup, elle fait comme si elle m'en voulait. »

Les trois autres échangèrent un sourire, habitués eux aussi à ce genre de réactions de la part des femmes qui entouraient leurs vies, que ce soit leurs épouses -pour Harry et Drago- ou Molly -qui avait finit par être un peu la maman de tous.

« Alors, que s'est il passé ? »

Blaise blêmit tout à coup et ses amis grimacèrent d'un même mouvement

« Quoi ?

- Je suis désolé. Je ne me rappelle de rien. Enfin…

- C'est pas vrai… marmonna Drago. De rien ? »

Blaise se redressa un peu -avec une grimace de douleur- et Harry le soutint quelques instants en replaçant l'oreiller dans son dos. Il commença donc à raconter ce qui lui était arrivé -ou du moins, les bribes de souvenirs lui restant.

« Je me souviens que Voldemort nous a convoquer à une réunion. Et j'ai senti dés le départ que les autres me regardaient bizarrement…Et il a commencé à parler… des traîtres et de ce qu'on leur inflige, de ce qu'ils méritent. Et il n'a pas cessé de me regarder. Après… Je ne sais plus vraiment, c'est devenu flou. Je me rappelle d'un cachot, et de la voix des Carrows. C'est eux qui me surveillaient, je crois. Et des doloris, de la tortures… Ou des parcelles de moment où j'étais torturé.

Et puis, ensuite plus rien. Je sais que j'ai entendu des choses… À propos de trucs dont je devais vous parler, je crois…Je ne sais plus très bien. Et je me suis réveillé ici. »

Les trois autres baissèrent la tête et Ron soupira bruyamment. Blaise s'excusa

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne sais pas comment ils l'ont découvert. Je n'ai rien fait de … Enfin, pas que je sache. Je suis réellement désolé. Je sais que j'avais encore des choses à faire pour l'Ordre…

- T'inquiètes, Blaise. Rassura Harry. Ça nous soulage autant que tu puisses être parmi nous maintenant. Même si ça va être plutôt compliqué pendant quelques temps… »

Blaise ferma les yeux quelques secondes

« Comment ça ? Par rapport à mes missions ?

- Non, pour toi et ta famille. Il va falloir qu'on prouve que tu travaillais pour nous depuis le début au ministère. Enfin, Kingsey est au courant. Mais ça ne suffira pas. Et c'est dangereux, autant que quand tu le faisais secrètement. Parce que désormais, les Mangemorts te rechercheront et les autres aussi…

- Et, ça sera compliqué de prouver que je suis avec vous depuis quelques années déjà ?

- Oui, surtout que tu ne te bats à nos cotés que depuis quatre ans… Mais avant…

- J'étais un vrai mangemort. »

Les trois autres acquiescèrent tristement, et Drago expliqua

« Il va falloir que tu vives ici quelques temps. Sans quitter la maison. Et il vaudrait mieux que Pansy et Edmund restent également. Nous pouvons plus vous protéger. Même si le quartier où vous vivez est sur, il vaut mieux que vous soyez dans une sécurité maximale. »

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel, vaguement agacé même si il savait que son ami avait complètement raison

« Pansy va pas apprécier.

- Je suis certain qu'elle préférera vivre ici que mourir chez vous. Répliqua Harry d'une vois forte.

- Sans doute… » sourit Blaise.

Madame Pomfresh entra doucement, le sourire aux lèvres

« Mr Zabini, votre potion. »

Elle lui tendit une fiole où flottait un liquide d'apparence pâteuse, et d'une couleur rougeâtre avec quelques grumeaux jaunes. Les quatre hommes, en cœur émirent un étrange son ressemblant à un 'Beurk' enfantin. La femme leva les yeux au ciel en souriant malgré elle.

« Vous avez quel age déjà, Messieurs ? Allez y, Mr Zabini, buvez moi ça! »

L'homme bredouilla quelque mots avant de prendre le verre qu'elle lui tendait, et avala d'une traite le liquide poisseux qui y reposait. Il rougit un peu, et pendant un instant crut qu'il allait tout recracher. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, il sembla digérer le tout.

Après un bref silence, Ron -faisant preuve d'un optimisme proche de la sottise- remarqua

« Peut être que ça va allé… Et que dans quelques temps, tu retrouveras tes souvenirs. »

O0°0O

Drago s'installa au salon, observant d'un œil distrait sa fille et son fils qui discutaient sur le canapé. La fillette était allongée, les jambes posées sur celles de son grand frère. Assis par terre, face à la table basse, Simon et Edmund jouaient aux échecs version sorcier sous l'œil attentif de Suzanne qui guettait la moindre tentative de tricherie de l'un ou de l'autre. Izzie était installé au piano, et tapotait pensivement des notes sans suite.

Harry et Ron organisaient il ne savait quoi à l'étage avec Blaise, alors qu'Hermione, Ginny et Pansy préparaient ensemble le repas, attendant la réunion du soir où Blaise pourrait enfin participé un minimum.

Drago sourit en voyant les coups d'œil que lançait parfois Edward à Izzie. Il avait vu tellement de choses changeaient en dix sept ans, de par rapport aux visions qu'ils avaient eut avec Hermione. Mais il espérait sérieusement que la relation entre son fils et sa filleule existerait quand même, comme celle entre Teddy et Sarah.

Lupin entra et le salua d'un geste rapide de la main.

« Blaise va bien ?

- Oui. Enfin, il ne se rappelle pas de ce qui s'est passé… »

Lupin fronça les sourcils

« Et vous pensez que c'est important ?

- Tout est important. Répliqua Drago avec un sourire. Qui sait ce qu'il a put entendre ? »

Lupin acquiesça et regarda pendant quelques instant les enfants en restant silencieux.

« Tu te souviens quand on observaient vos visions ? Ça nous donnait tellement d'espoir. J'aimerai bien avoir une nouvelle preuve que nous survivrons à tout ça. Je veux dire… Nous avons détruit tout les horcruxes, sauf le serpent -Nagini- puis Voldemort lui-même. Et j'ai l'impression qu'on avance pas…

- Je sais. Moi non plus. Mais… la dernière bataille est censé être proche. Edward avait dix sept ans dans la vision de la guerre, alors… ça devrait se dérouler bientôt. »

Lupin acquiesça et détourna la conversation quelques minutes plus tard

« J'ai parlé à Krum. Il voudrait se réinstallé ici pour un moment. »

Edward releva brusquement la tête, en entendant le nom de l'ancienne star du Quidditch.

« Pourquoi ? Demandèrent le père et le fils d'une même voix.

- Rogue a quelque chose à nous dire. Il en parlera à la réunion… Et ensuite, apparemment nous aurons besoin de lui, et de ses connaissances en magie bulgare…

- Y a pas d'autre bulgares sur cette foutue planète ? Grommela Drago en plongeant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Drago. Soupira Lupin avec un sourire contenu. Tu ne pourrais pas faire abstraction de tout ce qu'il a fait ?

- Tu parles de toutes les fois où il a essayé de draguer ma femme, que ce soit devant moi, nos enfants, ou nos amis ? Non, parce que si c'est ça: non je ne VEUX pas faire abstraction de tout ça. »

Edward acquiesça virulemment, approuvant son père avec foi. Il détestait Krum… depuis très longtemps.

_11 ans plus tôt. 12 Square Grimmaurd._

_Edward descendit -en marchant autant qu'il sautait- l'escalier en entendant la sonnette d'entrée. C'était forcément un membre de l'Ordre de Phoenix étant donné qu'il voyait la maison. Il était seul ce jour là. Enfin, Sarah dormait à l'étage dans son berceau, et Hermione se remettait de l'accouchement. Les autres étaient partis en mission, Ginny et ses enfants chez Molly qui était malade. Il prit tout de même la baguette que son père avait posé sur le meuble de l'entrée pour lui -au cas où. Il alla à la porte_

_« Le mot de passe ?_

_- Euh… Je ne sais pas… Je suis Viktorr Krum! Je fais parrtie de l'Orrdre. »_

_Edward réfléchit un instant. Il avait entendu parler de ce Viktor Krum -en des termes peu élogieux- par son père. Mais en effet, c'était bien un membre de l'Ordre. Il pensait même l'avoir déjà vu une ou deux fois quand il était tout petit. Il réfléchit un instant_

_« Quel forme prend le patronus d'Harry ?_

_- C'est un cerrf! » répliqua l'homme de l'autre coté de la porte avec un accent prononcé._

_Edward acquiesça pour lui-même et finit par ouvrir la porte. Il découvrit un homme de grande taille mais très vouté et large d'épaules. Il avait la carrure d'un joueur de Quidditch, le visage aussi -un peu déformé par les coups de cognards. _

_« Jour'. salua Edward._

_- Bonjourr. »_

_Il était trempé -une tempête secouait le pays depuis plusieurs jours- et Edward finit par le laisser entrer, alla lui chercher une serviette pour qu'il se sèche et lui proposa de boire ou de manger. On lui avait appris à accueillir les gens avec une certaine politesse même si cet homme là -sans qu'il sache pourquoi- ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup._

_« Tu es le fils d'Herrmione et de ce Malefoy. »_

_La façon dont il avait nommé son père ne lui plu pas du tout_

_« Oui. Dit il avec une pointe de mépris pour cet homme._

_- T'es toujours fils unique ?_

_- Non. J'ai une petite sœur. »_

_Il s'efforçait de répondre aux questions de ce Viktor Krum tout en ayant très envie de retourner dans la chambre de sa mère pour regarder sa petite sœur dormir. Les enfants avaient un effet de calmant comme son père le lui avait dit, surtout les bébés. Il offrit une bouteille de bière au beurre à Viktor qui but goulûment._

_« Ta mèrrre va bien ?_

_- Oui. _

_- Et ton … pèrrre ?_

_- Il va bien._

_- Et… ils sont toujourrs en couple ? »_

_Edward se figea en ouvrant le buffet pour prendre un verre. Il ne buvait pas à la bouteille. Il comprit brutalement pourquoi son père n'aimait pas Krum. L'homme avait des vues sur sa mère. _

_« Oui. Souffla-t-il. Et ils sont heureux. Très heureux! Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Et ils ont un nouveau bébé alors… »_

_Il avait ajouté cette phrase comme pour illustré dans quel bonheur vivaient ses parents. Et aussi pour dissuader Viktor de tenter quoi que ce soit. _

_« Je vois. » grommela le brun._

_Edward resta silencieux. Et entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Sa mère apparut dans la cuisine, en jean et avec un pull immense appartenant à Drago. Un pull en cachemire tout doux, du même bleu que les yeux de son amour. Elle avait l'air fatiguée mais tout de même resplendissante. Elle se figea en voyant qui était dans la cuisine_

_« Viktor. » dit elle d'une voix blanche._

_Elle n'avait pas l'air extrêmement ravie de le voir. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et des voix résonnèrent dans le couloir. Viktor se leva et s'approcha d'Hermione pour l'enlacer. Edward serra les dents alors qu'Harry, Drago et Ron entraient dans la cuisine en riant. Ils se figèrent alors qu'Hermione tentait de se dégager des bras de Viktor. Edward remarqua que son père avait blêmit. Harry et Ron se jetèrent un étrange coup d'œil. Aucun d'eux n'avait l'air heureux de revoir Viktor Krum. Sans doute parce qu'il avait embrassé Hermione quelques années plus tôt. _

_Les trois hommes -malgré les nombreuses erreurs de leur vie- trouvaient le fait de draguer la femme d'un autre -surtout lorsque celle-ci avait un enfant et était apparemment heureuse de la vie qu'elle menait- immorale. Même Ron qui pourtant sortaient avec pas mal de femme, ne tentait quelque chose que lorsque celles-ci étaient libres comme l'air. _

_Drago serra les poings et Hermione se rapprocha de lui -après avoir enfin réussit à se défaire de l'étreinte de Viktor, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche pour le calmer et montrer par la même occasion à son ancien petit ami qu'elle avait déjà un mari. Harry et Ron étouffèrent un rire face à la mine renfrogné de l'ancien attrapeur bulgare. Drago passa ses mains sur les hanches d'Hermione pour l'attirer d'avantage. Edward cacha son fou rire dans ses mains. Pas de doutes, son père était doué pour montrer ce qu'il lui appartenait de droit. Quand il lâcha enfin sa femme, il se tourna vers Viktor avec un sourire moqueur et légèrement sadique. _

_« En fait… Viktor, tu es au courant de la naissance de notre fille ? »_

« Je préférerai que quelqu'un d'autre l'héberge, mais … C'est la maison d'Harry, c'est à lui de demander. » Conclut Drago avec un sourire contraint et forcé.

O0°0O

Edward et Izzie, sans raison particulière selon leurs parents, n'eurent pas le droit d'assister à la réunion finalement. Rogue apparemment voulait dire quelque chose que les adolescents n'avaient pas le droit de savoir.

Seul un petit groupe finalement s'installa dans le salon pour la réunion. Ils discutèrent un peu de la situation actuelle -qui n'avait rien de très glorieuse- et de l'état de la chasse aux horcruxes. Neville, Seamus et Dean accompagnés de Rogue cherchaient à atteindre Nagini le serpent le Voldemort, mais sans succès.

Harry jetait sans arrêt des coups d'œil à Rogue -remarquant aussi que Drago faisait de même. L'ancien professeur avait l'air très stressé, tripotait son stylo entre ses doigts tremblotants, une fine coche de sueur perlait sur son front.

Drago et Harry échangèrent un coup d'œil et le blond finit par se retourner vers son parrain

« Severus ? Ça va ? »

Surpris, Rogue lâcha son stylo qui roula sur la table et tomba à terre.

« Euh… oui, je vais bien. »

Tous comprirent rapidement qu'il ne disait pas la vérité. Alors Harry engagea une autre conversation

« Tu voulais nous dire quelque chose, non ? »

Rogue acquiesça et baissa la tête, observant ses doigts entortillés.

« Ce n'est pas facile à dire… souffla le maître des potions.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta Drago qui n'avait jamais vu cet homme là dans un tel état.

- Je … Le professeur Dumbledore m'avait dit quelque chose. Il y a longtemps. Avant sa mort. Et… il m'avait dit de ne rien dire. Mais… je crois qu'il est temps.

- Alors, qu'est ce qu'il avait dit ? C'est à propos du combat ? S'enquit Hermione en se redressant un peu sur son siège, comme du temps de Poudlard quand elle voulait répondre à une question.

- C'est à propos des… Horcruxes. »

Ils se figèrent tous. Comment avait il put leur cacher quelque information sur les Horcruxes ? C'était la seule chose qui les faisait encore vivre et se battre. À chaque fois qu'ils se débarrasser de l'un d'eux, leur avenir s'éclaircissait. Et là…

« Quoi ? S'écria Harry en se levant. C'est quoi le problème avec les horcruxes ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment… Juste… »

Rogue baissa à nouveau la tête et enfouis son visage dans ses paumes.

« Harry en est un. »

Tout les autres se jetèrent un coup d'œil, cherchant la signification de ses mots et Drgao finit par demander en fronçant les sourcils

« Harry est quoi ?

- Un horcruxe. »

Harry qui était debout s'effondra sur sa chaise. Ginny ferma les yeux et cessa instantanément de respirer. Pendant de longues minutes, plus personne ne dit mot. Des larmes silencieuse coulaient sur les joues de Ginny. Mais personne n'y faisait attention. Ils semblaient tous dans un état second. Après dix sept ans à se dire qu'il y avait encore une chance de sauver Harry pendant le combat final, il découvrait qu'ne fin de compte Harry devait mourir si ils voulaient gagné. Mais étrangement, plus personne n'était sur de vouloir la fin de cette bataille désormais.

« Comment ça se fait ? Interrogea Hermione en retenant ses larmes.

- En tuant les parents d'un nourrisson et tentant de tuer ce dernier… C'était un acte abominable… et sans qu'il le sache, ça lui a fait perdre une partie de son âme.

- Et pourquoi Dumbledore ne me l'a pas dit ? Maugréa Harry. Il avait peur que je fasse une connerie ? Ou que j'ai envie de fuir ? Ou…

- Il pensait que tu n'étais pas prêt pour ça. » Conclut Severus.

Ginny renifla et Harry se leva de son siège pour s'approcher d'elle et l'embrasser. Il lui chuchota quelque chose et elle ferma les yeux, presque douloureusement. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, avec une passion et un amour que même les personnes à l'autre bout de la pièce purent ressentir.

Drago saisit la main d'Hermione sous la table et caressa doucement du majeur sa paume. Il la connaissait par cœur. Il savait qu'elle retenait ses larmes, sa colère aussi. Étrangement, sa colère était souvent apporté par sa tristesse. Le regard de Ron était légèrement humide. Molly pleurait déjà.

Combien de fois avaient ils craint de perdre quelqu'un ? Trop souvent, pour ne trop multiples raisons… à cause de trop de choses…

Hermione pensa à Edward. Elle savait que perdre ses enfants serait la pire chose au monde. Elle se rappelait trop bien de ce qu'elle avait ressenti en croyant qu'il la quitterait…

_6 ans plus tôt._

_Les doigts d'Hermione frôlèrent du bout des doigts le masque de son amour. Même avec cet objet, il restait lui… L'homme qu'elle aimait et aimerait toute sa vie. Elle esquissa un sourire, se rappelant trop bien des multiples fois où elle avait vu ce moment dans ses rêves des années plus tôt. De l'état dans lequel elle se retrouvait au réveil. Son mal être dans ces moments là n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle ressentait dans ce monde, dans cette réalité. _

_L'homme qui lui faisait face retira son masque et elle put enfin admirer son visage incroyable qui l'envoûtait toujours. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux blond et l'attira dans un fougueux baiser. Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient ils pas vu ? Quelques semaines qui lui paraissaient des années quand elle y pensait. Drago la serra contre lui et chuchota_

_« Excuse moi de ne pas être venu avant mais je craignais d'être surveillé, et je voulais être certain de savoir quoi faire quand je serai enfin avec vous. »_

_Il la lâcha et s'approcha du lit où son fils reposait, pale comme un mort_

_« Où est Sarah ? S'enquit il brusquement en remarquant son absence._

_- Je n'étais pas en état de m'occuper d'elle. Je l'ai envoyé en France, chez Bill et Fleur. Ginny et les enfants aussi y sont. »_

_Il la jaugea du regard qui s'était empreint d'une sévérité qu'elle ne lui connaissait ordinairement pas. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait déçu. Elle n'avait pas été assez forte cette fois pour s'occuper de tout et de tout le monde. Le regard grisé de son époux se tourna à nouveau vers le visage de l'enfant. _

_« Tu ne peux pas demander à des gens de s'occuper de nos enfants. C'est… »_

_Elle se raidit brutalement et n'accepta même pas qu'il finisse sa phrase de peur que ça la détruise un peu plus_

_« Tu étais loin._

_- Je suis toujours loin._

_- Je m'occupe d'Edward._

_- Non, Hermione. Tu le veilles sans bouger en pleurnichant. »_

_Elle sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Qu'Est-ce qu'il pouvait être dur parfois. La contradiction même. Si froid et méprisant ou si tendre et passionné… Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure._

_« Je n'ai jamais faibli avant. Je ne suis pas un super héro, je ne peux pas tout supporter. Maugréa-t-elle._

_- Je le sais. Mais nous supportons tous plus que ce que nous pouvons. Tu aurais pu…_

_- Arrêtes, Dray. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si il est dans cet état. Tu n'as pas à t'en prendre à moi. »_

_Il se retourna et remarqua enfin qu'elle pleurait. Il s'en voulu instantanément mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il était comme ça. Il redevenait parfois le Serpentard hautain qu'il avait été pendant plus de quinze ans… Et même si il se détestait dans ces moments là, c'était sa vie, son caractère. Il ne changerait pas ça._

_Il revint vers sa femme -la seule femme de ce monde qui avait réussit à enfin minimiser cette part de lui, cette part Malefoy. _

_« Excuse moi._

_- Je t'excuse à chaque fois. »_

_Sa voix se brisa et il se demanda si ça voulait dire qu'elle le ferait une fois de plus ou qu'au contraire elle en avait assez. Il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts et la sentit frémir, heureux de l'effet qu'il produisait encore sur elle. _

_« Excuse moi, répéta-t-il d'une voix volontairement séductrice._

_- Drago. »_

_Il l'embrassa à nouveau en glissant ses mains sur ses hanches. Si seulement il avait put lui faire l'amour là maintenant. Mais il n'était pas là pour ça. Il la lâcha et soupira_

_« J'ai trouvé un moyen de le réveiller. Une nouvelle formule… Mais c'est de la magie noire. Ajouta-t-il en grimaçant._

_- Mais ça le réveillera ? S'enquit elle en se blottissant entre ses bras._

_- Oui. Et il ira bien, je te le jure… C'est juste que, faire de la magie noire en ce moment, ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne chose. »_

_Elle haussa les épaules pour bien montrer qu'elle se moquait de quel genre de magie il pratiquait tant que leur fils se réveiller enfin._

_« Fais le. » ordonna-t-elle._

_Il esquissa un sourire. Il retrouvait enfin sa Hermione, celle qu'il aimait. Celle qui malgré les épreuves restait une courageuse et déterminée Gryffondor. _

_Il sortit sa baguette de sa cape et se mit face à son fils qui dormait paisiblement. Mais il avait assez dormi comme ça. Ils avaient besoin de lui. Contrairement à beaucoup de mauvaises choses qui aurait dut se passer, ils n'avaient pas put empêcher celle la: l'attaque de son fils. _

_Il leva sa baguette et soupira_

_« Comasalta »_

_Une lumière bleuté entoura le corps de son fils, et Hermione fronça les sourcils quand celle-ci disparut. Drago s'assit au pied du lit et chuchota_

_« Il faut attendre. »_

_Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et il lui susurra d'une voix tremblotante_

_« Je t'aime… _

_- Moi aussi. Désolée. Ajouta-t-elle en baissant la tête._

_- De quoi ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. _

_- De ne pas avoir été assez forte. »_

_Il sourit et posa ses lèvres dans son cou_

_« Tu es assez forte, Mione. Tu es assez forte pour tout ce que nous vivons… »_

_Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son fils qui bougeait un peu dans son lit. Il battit plusieurs fois des paupières et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Elle se leva brusquement et s'écria_

_« Il se réveille! »_

_Drago esquissa un sourire face à cette phrase inutile. Un mot sortit de la bouche de son fils. Un seul et unique mot_

_« Papa… »_

_Sa voix était décousue et faible, car il n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps. Il sourit à sa mère et celle-ci éclata en larmes. Drago sourit_

_« Tu as raison, tu es trop sensible… »_

O0°0O

Hermione s'étala sur son lit et éclata en sanglots. Drago s'allongea à ses cotés et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour et le réconfort possible.

« T'inquiètes pas. Ça va aller. »

Elle se releva brutalement, son regard se faisant plus dur et déterminée que jamais. Elle avait une idée, ça se voyait

« Il faut que je trouve un moyen. Je vais au labo, travailler.

- Mione… souffla-t-il. Tu n'es pas en état de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. »

Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant de se relever

« Si, j'y vais. »

Elle sortit de la pièce, rapidement. Drago soupira et s'avachit sur son lit en soupirant

« Satanée Gryffondor…

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Drago se releva d'un bond. Edward le regardait en souriant

« Maman a fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Non. Juste… c'est ta mère. »

Edward rit doucement avant de s'asseoir sur le lit avec son père. Ils se ressemblaient tellement… Le père soupira

« Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien. Mais… je suppose que tu ne me diras pas ce qui nous a empêcher de participer à la réunion ?

- En effet, tu ne sauras rien. »

Edward se releva en soupirant. Il paraissait déçu, mais il comprenait. Il finit par dire

« Bonne nuit papa.

- Bonne nuit Edward. »

L'adolescent sortit et avant de refermer la porte souffla

« Je t'aime, pa'. »

Drago esquissa un sourire. Malgré l'habitude d'entendre ses mots, ils lui faisaient toujours autant de bien. Il avait passé les dix sept premières années de sa vie sans entendre un seul 'je t'aime' … Et maintenant, il profitait de chaque instant, de chaque mots d'amour.

« Je t'aime aussi, fiston. »

**Note de l'auteur: Voili, voulou... En gros manque d'inspiration en ce moment... avec la rentrée et tout mais j'essairai de tout de meme poster la suite dimanche prochain... Meme si je ne vous promet rien cette fois - -' je m'excuse d'avance **

**Bref... j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! J'espère atteindre les 80reviews... Please! xD**

**Et en manque d'inspi pour mon blabla aussi... - -' donc... merci pour vos encouragements tout simplement. Bisous bisous **

**Kitty**


	5. Chapter 5

**La lumière de l'Ombre.**

**Chapitre 5: Isabelle, Edward... et les autres.**

**_'On n'entend pas de trOmpettes le jOur Où l'On prend les décisiOns impOrtantes pOur le reste de nOtre vie. Le destin se fait connaître en silence.'_**

Edward sortit du lit et s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau en ne quittant pas Izzie du regard. Elle dormait à point fermé. Il savait qu'il devrait la réveillé dans quelques minutes. Elle quitterait le 12 Square Grimmaurd ce jour là. Il ne la verrait plus pendant … plus de trois mois, jusqu'aux vacances de Noel. Il soupira et l'admira encore un peu. Elle était si belle que s'en était déroutant. Il aurait pourtant dut être habitué depuis le temps, mais ne parvenait pas à s'y faire.

Le réveil sonna et il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser, rendant le réveil moins difficile. Izzie ouvrit les yeux et esquissa un sourire endormie

« Tu vas me manquer. Osa-t-elle enfin avouer en s'empourprant.

- Toi aussi. » Souffla-t-il avec sincérité.

Il l'embrassa et se remit debout. Elle se leva après lui, et enfila le premier vêtement qui lui tomba sous la main: la chemise d'Edward. Il l'admira à nouveau, à moitié nue alors qu'elle s'étirait.

« T'es magnifique. »

Elle pouffa et l'enlaça prestement en le poussant sur son lit. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa avec une passion non contenu. Son caleçon s'étira brusquement et elle se moqua gentiment

« Je te mets dans un tel état en quelques secondes…

- Tu me mets toujours dans un état incroyable. Répliqua-t-il froidement.

- Je prends ça pour un compliment. Susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

- Je t'assure que c'en est un! »

Elle frotta son bassin contre son bas ventre et il mordilla son lobe d'oreille.

« De dignes adieux, ça te dis ? » proposa-t-il.

Elle rit et l'aida à se débarrasser de son caleçon.

_O0°0O_

_Edward,_

_Oui, je sais qu'on s'est quittés il y a quelques heures à peine, mais je me suis toujours ennuyé dans le train. Teddy lit (comme toujours) et une fille que tu ne connais (heureusement) pas: Mara Chang, une Serdaigle qui craque pour Ted glousse toute les trente secondes. On dirait Délia. Pff. Et puis bien sur il y a mon petit ami dont je ne te dirai pas le nom qui tente de lire par-dessus mon épaule. _

_Bref, tout ça pour dire que je ferai n'importe quoi pour que tu sois avec moi dans ce train. (enfin, peut être pas vraiment n'importe quoi…). Ça n'a rien de romantique, juste que j'ai envie de te sentir contre moi. (non, Ed, pas forcément en moi! Je te vois sourire comme un idiot en lisant ses mots…) _

_J'attend avec une impatiente non contenue que cette guerre finisse enfin… ce qui devrait arrivé bientôt si on en croit les anciennes visions de tes parents… sauf si ça aussi ça a changé. Je n'espère pas. Quoi que l'idée de la mort de mon père ne m'enchante pas plus que ça comme tu peux le deviner. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne nous ont pas tout dit quand même. Pas toi ?_

_Pour tout te dire, on arrive dans quelques heures et je voudrai déjà m'enfuir de l'atmosphère devenu oppressante de Poudlard. Si tu voyais tout ces visages pales, tout ces élèves qui ont perdu des proches pendant les vacances, ou même avant. Tu disais avant que je rentre en première année, que les choses étaient différentes à Poudlard, que nous étions tous protégé par ces tours immenses et insurmontables. Désolée de te dire ça, Edward mais les murs ne protégent pas des peines._

_Je sais que tu détestes que je te le dises, Edward… Mais je t'aime, prends garde à toi. Ne fais pas trop de bêtises pendant mon absence. _

_Bisous (partout partout…)_

_Isabelle. _

Elle dessina un minuscule petit cœur dans le bas de la feuille et plia la lettre en prenant garde à ce que les coins touchent bien les coins opposés.

Elle prit son hiboux -Gryff- et lui accrocha le parchemin à la patte.

« Envoies ça à Edward, Gryff. »

Le hiboux hulula comme pour dire qu'il avait comprit et s'envola à travers la fenêtre grande ouverte.

Elle se réinstalla et Marcos Corner -son petit ami- l'embrassa avec une passion -hélas- non contenu. Izzie regretta instantanément la douceur des lèvres d'Edward, sa lenteur, ces sensations rimant avec tentations…

Marcos… était juste Marcos. Il embrassait plutôt bien. Parlait plutôt bien. Était plutôt intelligent, plutôt beau… Bref, le type moyen. Ce qui était… plutôt ennuyeux en fin de compte. Elle comprenait pourquoi les filles étaient toujours amoureuses des mauvais garçons, de ceux qui cachaient des choses, qui avaient des secrets, des ennuis, des problèmes… Pas des garçons communs, normaux… sans intérêt tout simplement.

Il l'embrassa en faisant courir ses mains sur ses hanches comme on caresse un chien, et elle le laissa faire en pensant à autre chose… Son esprit suivait son hiboux à travers le paysage anglais, et elle imagina bêtement qu'elle volait rejoignant Edward chez eux…Enfin… Dieu qu'elle aurait voulu être chez elle.

O0°0O

Edward s'installa sur le canapé du salon, en soupirant. Il s'ennuyait, plus que jamais. Les jumelles arrivaient dans quelques jours, pour leur vacances de la mi octobre, mais même la perspective plus qu'alléchante de se faire partagé par deux magnifiques blondes qui ne pensaient qu'à le rejoindre dans son lit au milieu de la nuit ne lui donnait pas plus envie que ça.

Il prit sa plume et commença à écrire -comme à chaque fois qu'il s'ennuyait. Cependant, il sut que cette page n'avait rien à faire dans son journal. Il déchira donc la page et tenta de soigné son écriture après avoir marqué le nom d'Izzie en haut de la feuille

_Ma petite Isabelle,_

_Je m'ennuis. Je m'ennuis à en mourir dans cette maison glacé depuis quelques semaines. Papa ne bouge pas. Avec Harry et Ron, ils passent leurs temps assis dans la salle à manger avec des piles de bouquins. Et quand je leur demande si ils veulent de mon aide, ils me disent -avec peu de douceur je dois l'admettre- de quitter la pièce. Bref… ce n'est pas pour te faire culpabiliser, Izzie, mais je suis pressée que tu reviennes. Et que tu ne partes plus jamais. Ça n'a rien de romantique ou de quoi que ce soit ressemblant à des sentiments amoureux, juste que je me sens très seul dans mon lit. Je suppose que toi, tu y es accompagné par je ne sais quel abruti avec qui tu… Même y penser me dégoûte. Pas toi hein! (je précise avant que tu rentres pour me tuer). Ce n'est pas ce que tu fais -c'est normal… moi-même je ne suis pas un saint quand tu n'es pas là (quoi qu'en ce moment, seule ma main gauche m'aide à combler ton absence… mais il n'y a personne d'autre!)- mais plutôt le fait de t'imaginer avec un autre qui me répugne. _

_J'aimerai bien connaître le crétin avec qui tu sors pour le tuer… Enfin, pour lui parler. Je sais que tu me comprends, toi qui était si jalouse des jumelles. Enfin, la jalousie ne rentre pas vraiment en compte._

_Je remarque moi-même à quel point je m'embrouille. Bref… Tout ça pour dire que tu me manques et que je suis pressé de te revoir, de t'embrasser… et de te faire l'amour. _

_Répond moi pour me donner des nouvelles du monde extérieur…_

_Edward. _

_P.s: je sais que les gryffondors sont pas censé soutenir les serpentards, mais n'abandonne pas Sarah, hein ? _

O0°0O

Izzie sortit de la grande salle en serrant la lettre d'Edward contre son cœur. Elle marcha plutôt vite dans les couloirs, ravie que ce soit dimanche et qu'elle ait le temps de la lire et de la relire encore. Tels étaient ses plans pour la journée quand un jeune homme apparut devant elle avec un sourire. Celui d'Izzie se fana.

« Marcos.

- Salut ma belle. Ça te dit qu'on aille faire un tour dans la salle sur demande ? »

Izzie grimaça, mais finit par glisser la lettre dans la poche arrière de son jean et saisit la main que lui tendait son petit ami.

« Allons y. c'est si gentiment proposé. »

Il esquissa un sourire, heureux. Et elle se sentit directement mal à l'aise. Comme toujours. Elle savait qu'elle ne ferait pas sa vie avec Marcos… Mais avait elle plus de chance de la passer avec Edward ? Elle savait très bien que non. Qu'entre elle et Edward, ça se fanerait dans quelques années, quand ils grandiraient. Après la guerre -et malgré tout, elle attendait la fin de la guerre avec impatience- ils s'éloigneraient, vivraient leurs vies séparément, ne se verraient que pour les fêtes et les anniversaires, tromperaient peut-être leurs conjoins ensemble… Elle savait que tout serait différent. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer… Espérer quoi au juste ? L'amour d'Edward ? Elle n'était même pas certaine qu'il soit capable d'aimer.

« Tu penses à quoi ? »

Marcos s'était arrêté de marcher pour la regarder. Elle lui lança un nouveau sourire, quelque peu hypocrite. Elle l'aimait bien au fond… C'était le genre d'homme parfait pour un mariage, pour des enfants… pour une vie normale. Trop normale. Banale, commune… Elle n'était pas non plus certaine de vouloir de ce genre de vie. À quoi ça servait au fond ? À avoir un quotidien ? Une maison, des vacances chaque année au même endroit, une partie de jambes en l'air tout les samedis soirs après avoir mis les enfants au lit ? Elle savait qu'après quelques années d'une telle vie, elle s'impatienterais de la mort de son mari. Mais après tout, n'était ce pas censé se passer comme ça ?

Avec Edward, se serait différent, elle le savait. Ils attendraient avant de s'offrir une maison, et voyageraient quelques années. Ensuite, ils travailleraient beaucoup pour s'offrir la maison de leur rêves, rencontreraient des amis, puis auraient des enfants. Des enfants qu'ils emmèneraient en vacances, qui seraient ouverts d'esprit, mais auraient leur petit caractère. Elle ne doutait pas que le mélange Potter/Malefoy serait sans doute explosif.

Elle n'aurait pas la même vie avec Edward. Elle le sentait. Mais n'était pas non plus certaine qu'elle pourrait vivre une vie avec lui. Après une enfance et une adolescence rythmé par la guerre, n'aurait elle pas envie de se poser ?

Elle entendit la porte de la salle sur demande s'ouvrir, se rendant compte qu'ils étaient enfin devant cette salle qu'elle aurait tant voulu montrer à Edward, et y partager avec lui des instants … Elle savait qu'il aurait fait preuve d'une incroyable imagination pour l'aménager.

Mais elle découvrit la même décoration que d'ordinaire avec Marcos. Il ferma la porte derrière elle et se rua littéralement sur sa bouche.

Elle tenta d'oublier de penser pendant quelques minutes… Mais n'y parvint guère.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle quitta la salle sur demande en rajustant le col de sa chemise. Elle sortit la lettre d'Edward de sa poche, et se sentit enfin plus heureuse.

O0°0O

Edward descendit quatre à quatre les marches en entendant la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Mais son père était déjà en bas, et avait déjà accueillit le nouveau venu… Accueillit ? Non, en fait Drago s'était tout simplement figé sur le seuil dans une pure impression de stupéfaction. Edward s'arrêta derrière lui et comprit alors pourquoi il était dans un tel état.

« Krum. »articula-t-il avec difficultés.

Harry et Ron arrivèrent à sa suite et se lancèrent un coup d'œil signifiant sans doute 'il ne manquait plus que lui', et Edward se rendit compte qu'ils avaient sans doute raison. Il savait bien qu'il se passait des tas de choses étranges ces derniers temps bien qu'on ne veuille pas leur dire de quoi il s'agissait… Mais les choses changeaient. Il le sentait dans l'air, dans les réactions des autres et certainement d'avantage dans leurs silences.

Hermione et Ginny arrivèrent à leur tour et la rousse ne put retenir une grimace et grommela

« Ça, c'est la cerise sur le gâteau… »

Hermione grimaça avant de se rapprocher pour prendre la main de son époux, autant pour montrer qu'elle était toujours avec lui et que ça ne changerait pas, que pour calmer le blond qui semblait au bord de la crise cardiaque.

« Viktor! Entre! Proposa-t-elle avec un sourire étrangement tordu.

- Merci, Herrmionee. »

Edward étouffa un rire… L'accent bulgare de Krum l'avait toujours fait rire. Mais apparemment, Drago n'avait pas l'air de trouvé la situation amusante. Il n'avait sans doute pas remarqué que l'accent de l'ancienne star de Quidditch était toujours aussi agaçant, que son t-shirt était rentré dans son pantalon - quoi de plus ringuard ?- et qu'il arborait un sourire niais, sinon il aurait sans doute eut envie de rire lui aussi. Mais Drago semblait plus obnubilé par la présence de l'homme à moins de deux mètres de sa femme.

Harry et Ron saluèrent Krum sans enthousiasme et Ginny lui lança un sourire presque effrayant de fausseté. Edward ne serra pas la main que Krum lui tendit et un sourire éclaira enfin le visage de Drago. Les lèvres d'Hermione tressaillirent légèrement mais elle adressa un coup d'œil furibond à son fils pour tant de mauvaise éducation. Mais après tout… c'était elle qui l'avait éduqué.

Rogue débarqua dans l'entrée et étouffa un rire devant la scène. Drago était tendu comme un arc et Edward gardait résolument ses mains enfoncés dans ses poches. Pas question de serrer la main à Krum. Jamais.

« Mr Krum. Salua Rogue en jetant un coup d'œil à son filleul qui ronchonnait un peu. Comment allez vous ? »

Le regard de Krum se dirigea imperceptiblement vers Hermione avant qu'il réponde

« Je vais trrès bien. »

O0°0O

Edward se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit en sentant un poids sur ses jambes. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et sursauta en voyant une ombre se dessiner à ses pieds. D'un coup de baguette magique, il éclaira la pièce, se retrouvant face à une magnifique blonde ne portant qu'une nuisette de la même couleur que ses yeux

« Bonjour, Edward. Susurra-t-elle, volontairement séductrice. On vient d'arriver. »

Le blond frotta ses mains contre ses yeux endormis avant de vraiment réaliser ce qu'il se passait

« Délia ?

- Bah oui, idiot. Tu veux que ce soit qui ? »

Étant donné qu'elle et sa jumelle se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, il avait -selon lui- le droit d'avoir des doutes!

« Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je viens de te le dire. Souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. On est arrivé il y a une heure. Kyra dort. Mais… je n'étais pas fatiguée. »

Sa voix était d'une sensualité étonnante et un sourire charmeur et coquin s'inscrit sur les lèvres du beau blond. Elle lui rendit son sourire en se penchant sur lui. Elle l'embrassa, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Il ne savait pas comment elle s'y prenait, mais rien que son baiser semblait être une vraie invitation au sexe. Il lui rendit son baiser, en la prenant par la taille pour l'attirer vers lui. Il passa ses mains sous sa nuisette et remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas de culotte. Il rit et elle lui lança un regard lubrique en glissant sa langue contre ses lèvres rosies par le baiser.

« Je t'ai manqué ? On s'est pas trop vu pendant les dernières vacances.

- Désolé. Y avait Izzie.

- Et ? Maugréa-t-elle. Elle est jalouse c'est ça ?

- Ouais. Plus ou moins.

- Ouah… souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau. Toi et Izzie. Ce serait presque drôle si ce n'était pas aussi ridicule. »

Son front d'albâtre se plissa et il parut presque énervé d'entendre de tels mots

« Pourquoi ?

- Et bien… »

Elle parut comprendre que ces mots ne lui avaient pas plu car elle s'empourpra légèrement

« C'est juste que… vous êtes amis. Et amants…

- Et alors ? On ne peut pas être les deux ?

- Non. Pouffa la jeune fille en glissant ses mains sur son torse nu. Allez, ne parlons plus de ça… Izzie est loin là. »

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe sur Edward. Oui, elle était loin… Mais pour la première fois en presque un an -depuis qu'il couchait avec Izzie- il se rendait compte que la distance ne l'empêcher sûrement pas de penser à elle… Alors pourquoi s'autorisait il à faire quelque chose qui l'aurait fait souffrir si elle avait été présente ? Il baissa la tête et fut lui-même surpris par les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche quand il parla enfin

« Je ne peux pas, Délia.

- Quoi ? À cause de ce que j'ai dit ? S'exclama-t-elle, déçue.

- Non. Enfin, en partie. Mais, ça ne se fait pas de… Ce serait comme si je la trompais.

- Elle a un copain avec qui elle doit pas se gêner, elle! » répliqua Délia en se relevant.

Il inspira profondément l'air qui lui paraissait solide tant il lui était dur de respirer à cet instant. Il savait très bien qu'à Poudlard, Izzie faisait souvent l'amour avec… il ne savait qui. Mais, il se promit de ne pas faire la même erreur.

Délia sortit de la chambre d'un pas rapide et guindé et il sortit son journal du tiroir de sa table de nuit

_Repousser Délia… Une chose bien étrange venant de moi. Mais peut-être que si je ne cède pas, je pourrais demander à Izzie d'en faire autant à son retour. De ne plus coucher avec son petit ami et de ne plus se contenter que de moi…_

_Dés son retour je lui en reparlerais. Ou du moins, j'essayerai. J'ai peur qu'elle se fasse des idées cependant… Qu'elle pense que je suis amoureux d'elle ou un truc du genre… Pfff. Dans quoi je me suis embarqué moi, hein ? _

O0°0O

Isabelle s'installa doucement sur le fauteuil de la salle commune en soupirant. Elle était épuisée. Et un mauvais pressentiment la tiraillait depuis des heures.

Teddy s'assit à ses cotés avec un livre mais ne l'ouvrit pas, la contemplant quelques instants pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'allait pas très bien.

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Marcos a rompu ? »

Il souriait maintenant et elle le fusilla du regard

« On dirait que ça te ferait plaisir ?

- J'avoue. Pouffa le brun.

- Et pourquoi ? S'enquit elle.

- J'attend juste avec impatience le jour où Edward et toi arrêteraient de jouer les idiots, et vous marierez et auraient pleins de charmants bambins blonds aux yeux émeraudes! »

Isabelle éclata de rire. Et Teddy lui tira bêtement la langue. Après quelques secondes il répéta sa question

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il t'arrive donc ?

- J'en sais rien… Je… J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un problème. Je ne sais pas quoi… Mais j'ai envie de rentrer.

- Rentrer ? Répéta-t-il, surpris.

- À la maison… souffla-t-elle en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. La fin de la guerre est censé être proche. Je veux rentrer. Je veux passer du temps avec les gens que j'aime… Pas à étudié des trucs sans intérêt! »

Teddy fronça les sourcils. En intello qu'il était, entendre dire que l'école n'apprenait rien d'utile lui était insupportable. Isabelle haussa les épaules et tritura le bas de son pull

« Et j'ai besoin de toi pour rentrer !

- Quoi ? S'écria-t-il. Non, Izzie. Tu peux pas partir, ce serait complètement irresponsable! Et… stupide. Et, tu peux pas me laisser. Qu'Est-ce que je vais m'ennuyer moi sans toi.

- Rentre avec moi, dans ce cas! Répliqua-t-elle, acerbe. Je t'en pris, Ted. T'as pas envie de passer du temps avec tes parents ? Imagine qu'il nous arrive quelque chose et qu'on meurt. Tu préfères passer du temps le nez fourré dans tes bouquins, ou venir t'amuser avec nous ?

- Izzie… souffla-t-il entre ses lèvres en faisant la moue. C'est pas une bonne idée et tu le sais… »

Elle le supplia du regard. Son nez se fronça très légèrement, faisant ressortir ses taches de rousseur. Elle plissa la lèvre inférieure

« S'il te plait, Teddy! »

Il soupira, presque vaincu et elle sut qu'elle avait gagné.

« Je t'aide à convaincre tes parents. Mais je reste ici. Je te rappelle que c'est à Poudlard qu'est censé se déclancher la dernière bataille. Et je veux être là pour les petits. Mais… Ok. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant

« Merci! »

O0°0O

Edward s'installa à table et Délia et Kyra lui adressèrent un regard furieux avant de partir au salon pour rejoindre leurs parents.

Hermione, Drago, Harry, Ginny et Ron se tournèrent vers lui

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe ? Elles ne sont pas contentes de te voir ?

- Pas vraiment. Grommela l'adolescent en passant sa main dans ses cheveux sous le regard de son père qui se reconnaissait étrangement dans ce geste.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Qu'Est-ce que tu as _encore_ fait ? Souffla Hermione entre ses dents, exaspérée.

- Rien. »

Il baissa sa tête vers l'assiette d'œufs brouillés qu'avaient posés Ginny devant lui. Il la remercia. Harry s'assit à ses cotés

« Tu n'as rien fait ?

- Rien du tout. »

Drago sembla alors comprendre ce que voulait dire son fils, et éclata de rire

« Ouah. Alors, là… Edward, je te félicite! »

Les quatre autres adultes se regardèrent sans comprendre

« Quoi ? » Demanda finalement Ginny.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à son fils pour vérifié si il pouvait oui ou non répondre à la question de la rouquine et Edward acquiesça brièvement.

« Il n'a pas couché avec elle.

- Elles sont arrivés hier soir. Maugréa Ron. Il a pas eut trop le temps.

- Si… Soupira Edward. Délia est venue dans ma chambre. Et j'ai… refusé. »

Hermione ouvrit les yeux en grand, comme si elle tenait absolument à bien voir son fils pour vérifié si c'était bien lui. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard surpris alors que Ginny fronçait les sourcils, songeuse.

Drago se pencha vers son fils

« Et pourquoi ?

- Je… j'en sais rien. Il était tard, je devais pas avoir les idées très nettes. Ouais, c'est sûrement ça! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel

« Et sur le coup, pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? Ou pas fait, plutôt.

- Je… »

Il baissa la tête, triturant ses œufs avec sa fourchette. Il osa enfin avouer après un court silence pleins d'apréhension

« Je me suis dit que ça plairait pas à Izzie. »

Les adultes se figèrent dans la même impression de stupeur. Ginny siffla

« Ouah.

- Je dirais même plus! S'exclama Ron. Ouah! C'est … incroyable. »

Harry esquissa un sourire et tapa dans le dos de son filleul

« Je savais bien que c'était plus que quelques moments… euh… »

Il ne sembla plus trouver ses mots et préféra se taire alors qu'il s'empourprait. Drago étouffa un rire devant la mine déconfite de son meilleur ami

« Edward. C'est bien. Vraiment.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a de bien ? S'enquit le jeune homme en grimaçant.

- Et bien… ça veut dire que… toi et Izzie, c'est sérieux. »

Edward blêmit brusquement et se leva de table

« Pas du tout! Vous dites n'importe quoi. J'étais juste crevé hier. Voilà. »

Il quitta la cuisine et monta à l'étage.

Hermione s'appuya au plan de travail et fusilla du regard son époux

« Drago! Tu n'aurais pas put être plus … subtil. Le laisser découvrir ça tout seul!

- Ça me parait logique. C'est pas de ma faute si il est si têtu! »

Elle fit la moue, et il haussa un sourcils attendant qu'elle s'explique

« Il tient ça de qui d'après toi ? »

Harry , Ron et Ginny étouffèrent -indiscrètement- un rire et Drago se tourna vers eux avec un regard beaucoup moins drôle qui les fit rire d'avantage.

O0°0O

« Herrmione ? »

La brune releva la tête de son livre sur les Horcruxes pour regarder Viktor Krum qui lui adressa un sourire. Elle y répondit avec courtoisie. Il s'installa face à elle. Une affreuse odeur de médicament flottait dans le laboratoire du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Le laboratoire était en fait une sorte de salle plus grande que les autres où Rogue concevait ses potions et travaillait sur des nouveaux sorts avec Hermione, et d'autres. Viktor faisait partie de ces autres… Au grand désespoir d'Hermione. Il lui adressa un nouveau sourire et elle se retint à grand peine de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

Après l'avoir défendu quelques temps auprès de Drago -malgré leurs visions, elle avait finit par se résoudre à accepter que le bulgare était toujours amoureux d'elle. Malheureusement pour lui, elle aimait Drago autant que dix sept ans plus tôt et même d'avantage, et tenait trop à sa famille. Surtout pour Krum.

Il soupira

« Je voulais m'excuser.

- De quoi ? S'enquit elle, en fermant son livre, signe qu'il avait toute son attention.

- Pourr le jourr où je t'ai embrrassé, il y a dix ans. Je sais que ça rremonte… Mais j'ai l'imprression que ça a crréer un frroid. »

Elle pensa 'Non, tu crois ? » mais n'osa pas le prononcer tout haut. Au lieu de ça, c'est lui qui continua à parler

« J'espère que ça n'a pas mit votre couple en danger ? »

Elle se figea et fronça les sourcils, se demandant si elle devait prendre ses mots au sérieux ou pas. Finalement elle dit simplement

« Quoi ?

- Oui, entrre toi et Drrago. Ça n'a pas posé de prroblème, j'espèrre.

- Hein ? » Émit elle bêtement.

Comme si son couple ne tenait qu'à ça… Les seules tensions que ça avait créer étaient celles entre Viktor et elle. Mais apparemment, le bulgare n'avait pas comprit grand-chose à la situation.

Elle décida donc de tout mettre au clair une fois pour toute.

« Viktor… entre Drago et moi, il n'y a aucun problème. C'est toi notre problème.

- À cause du baiser ?

- Non. À cause de ton comportement avec moi. Mais… entre lui et moi il n'y a pas de problème. Il ne t'aime pas, et moi il n'est pas question que je redevienne ami avec toi tant que le fait que j'aime mon mari et ma famille ne sera pas clair dans ta tête. J'aime Drago, d'accord ? Comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Et ça ne changera pas. Surtout pas à cause de toi. »

Il baissa la tête, et se leva finalement

« D'accord. »

Elle regretta d'avoir été si brusque en le voyant sortir la tête basse, traînant des pieds.

« Viktor ? »

Il se retourna et elle se leva

« Désolée. Vraiment. »

Il la regarda étrangement et avant qu'elle ait put le voir venir posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, forçant le passage de ses lèvres avec sa langue. Elle appuya vigoureusement ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser, mais avant d'avoir put le faire, une porte claqua et Viktor la lâcha brutalement. Elle se figea en voyant que Drago avait frappé d'un coup de poing le visage -déjà amoché- de l'ancienne star du Quidditch. Le blond se rua sur le brun sous le regard d'Hermione qui ne fit rien pour l'arrêter.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau alors que les deux hommes se battaient comme des chiffonnier. Mais tant que Drago avait le dessus, elle ne bougerait pas le petit doigt. Harry et Ron entrèrent et jurèrent avant d'allé séparer les duellistes.

« Vous êtes dingues ! » Hurla Harry en s'accrochant au cou de Drago pour lui faire lâcher Viktor.

Ron attrapa Viktor et le tira en arrière, le poussant vers la sortie. Il ferma la porte après l'avoir lancé en dehors de la pièce. Drago se calma enfin et Harry et Ron le dévisagèrent

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Hermione s'approcha alors de Drago et l'embrassa à pleine bouche sous le regard surpris de leurs deux amis. Quand elle le lâcha, il éclata de rire

« Et bien, Madame Malefoy… qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela ?

- Je voulais juste… »

Elle rougit -chose qu'il aimait tant chez elle- et il soupira. Harry et Ron semblèrent comprendre

« Il t'a encore embrassé ? S'écria Ron. Non mais quel…

- Je vais lui dire de partir. Conclut Harry. Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui. Et il n'est pas question qu'il reste ici si il continu à faire n'importe quoi. De toute manière, il passe apparemment plus de temps à essayer de provoquer un divorce qu'autre chose. Nous n'avons sûrement pas besoin de ça. »

Hermione appuya son visage sur le torse de Drago qui enfouis son visage dans ses cheveux, humant son parfum.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, et lui adressa un sourire étourdissant. Il embrassa son front en un geste très protecteur et elle observa son arcade qui saignait

« Bien, Drago. Je vais te guérir. »

Harry et Ron quittèrent la pièce, estimant qu'il valait mieux les laisser seuls.

O0°0O

Isabelle s'approcha du bureau du professeur MacGonagalle. Teddy lui avait promis qu'elle aurait une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Il aurait peut être été plus simple de juste demander l'autorisation au professeur d'utiliser sa cheminée mais elle ne l'aurait peut-être pas permis et elle voulait absolument parler à son père. Elle ouvrit la porte -qui grinça- et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce, pour vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment s'y prendrait Teddy pour occuper le professeur mais en vue du visage angélique qu'il utilisé pour aborder les professeurs en général, elle ne doutait pas qu'il saurait s'y prendre.

Elle se faufila à l'intérieur, refermant avec soin la porte derrière elle et s'approcha de la cheminée, sur le mur du fond. Elle prit un peu de poudre de cheminette et la lança dans l'âtre avant de se pencher pour y mettre son visage.

Elle épela distinctement l'adresse du Quartier Général, et aperçu le salon. Il n'y avait personne. Elle appela donc

« Eh! Y a quelqu'un ? »

Elle entendit des pas dans l'escaliers et sa mère apparut -sortant de la cuisine- alors que son oncle descendait les marches en courant

« Isabelle! S'écria Ginny. Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là, ma chérie ? Il y a un problème ?

- Non. Je peux vous parler à papa et toi ? »

Ginny fronça les sourcils et fit signe à Ron d'aller cherché Harry. Ginny s'assit devant la cheminée, inquiète

« Que t'arrive t-il de si important ? Et comment as-tu fait pour que le professeur MacGonagalle accepte que tu te serves du conduit de cheminées ?

- Euh… balbutia la petite brune. En fait… elle est pas vraiment au courant.

- Isabelle Molly Potter ! S'exclama la rousse en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains. Tu es bien la fille de ton père. »

Harry dévala les marches en courant, apparemment inquiet et se retrouva devant sa fille en moins de deux

« Que ce passe t-il, Izzie ?

- Je voulais juste vous parler. Maugréa-t-elle, prenant garde aux bruits pouvant provenir de son coté de l'âtre.

- De quoi ? S'enquit Harry, toujours anxieux.

- Et bien… Je voudrais… rentrer à la maison. »

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard surpris

« Pourquoi, chérie ? Demanda Ginny. Il y a un problème à l'école ?

- Non… Juste… Je sais que la guerre va sans doute bientôt finir. Et, j'ai envie d'être avec vous quand ça arrivera. J'ai envie de profiter de vous… de la famille. Tant qu'il en est encore temps. »

Harry baissa la tête, apparemment gênée. Et encore… elle ne savait pas qu'il mourrait sans doute dans quelques mois… Il se promit mentalement de lui en parler.

« Tu es certaine que c'Est-ce que tu veux ? » L'interrogea-t-il.

Elle parut surprise. Il ne lui faisait pas la morale, n'essayait pas de la convaincre que c'était une très mauvaise idée, une idée idiote. Ginny aussi ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Harry! On pourrait en parler?

- Je suis certaine! Coupa Isabelle. J'ai envie de rentrer.

- D'accord. Mais pas maintenant. Tu attends la fin de la période. Tu pourras revenir début novembre. Le temps que je parle avec le professeur MacGonagalle. Et… tu demanderas ce qu'ils veulent faire à Suzanne et Simon, d'accord ? Et j'en parlerai à Drago et Hermione pour Sarah. »

Isabelle acquiesça, ravie. Elle comptait partir plus tôt que ça, mais elle ne se sentait pas l'âme de négocier.

« Merci, papa. Souffla-t-elle finalement. J'y vais, MacGo va bientôt revenir … Merci. »

Elle disparut.

Ginny se tourna vers Harry et le fusilla du regard. Ne prenant pas garde aux alentours, ils ne virent pas Edward descendre les escaliers et s'arrêter à ses pieds.

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta petite tête ? s'enquit Ginny.

- Je vais leur dire. » dit Harry après un court silence.

Elle fronça les sourcils

« Dire quoi à qui ?

- Il n'est pas question que mes enfants restent loin de moi alors que je vais mourir. »

Edward, à la porte se figea. Harry et Ginny continuèrent leur discussion sans le voir.

« Ne dis pas ça. Répliqua la rousse, ses yeux s'embuant de larmes.

- Je dis pas vérité, Gin. Et je dirais aux enfants que je suis un horcruxe. »

Edward sursauta, et Harry et Ginny se tournèrent brusquement vers lui.

« Edward ! Qu'Est-ce que… »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'adolescent quitta la pièce en courant à l'étage.

_Un Horcruxe…_

**_Note de l'auteur: Vous me détestez hein ? vous me haissez d'avoir mit autant de temps ? Mais promis, maintenant ça ira plus vite Avec un peu de chance vous aurez la suite dimanche ou jeudi prochain au plus tard ça dépend :p_**

**_En tout cas , un grand immence MERCI pour tout vos reviews, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir. J'espère que vous continuerez meme si vu mon retard je ne le mérite pas vraiment._**

**_ce chapitre est encor' un peu mou, mais ça s'arrangera dès le prochain... Ou la guerre sera un peu plus proche, et ou vous aurez encore quelques flash back ! D'ailleurs, il faut que j'écrive ce chapt mais je voudrai quelques avis d'abord... Euh, quels flash de leurs passés voulez vous voir ?? naissance ? guerre ? bataille (ne me demandez pas ça svp, je suis pas douée en bataille xD)? bref, je voudrais quelques avis ce serait bien gentil les gens _**

**_J'espère atteindre ... les... euhh 100 c'est mon réve. Mais 90 ce serait bien aussi :p Bref, j'attend vos avis avec impatience._**

**_Avis: Euh, j'écris deux nouvelles fictions. GinnyHarry/finie two shot et une HermiOneDragO qui plaira sans doute aux fans de ce couple inconditionnel bref... je me fais un ptit coup de pub xD_**

**_biziz_**

**_kitty_**


	6. Chapter 6

**La lumière de l'Ombre.**

**Chapitre 6: Isabelle, Edward et les autres...**

**_'La plus grande chute est celle que l'One fait du haut de l'innOcence'_**

Edward s'assit sur son lit, le regard dans le vague -une habitude dont il ne se défaisait pas ces derniers temps- et Harry entra doucement

« Je peux ? »

Edward releva la tête, haussa les épaules -comme si il s'en moquait. Harry baissa son regard émeraude avant de rentrer complètement. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'installa au pied du lit.

« Edward, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça. » chuchota-t-il.

Le blond passa sa main dans ses cheveux, retenant ses larmes. Pour lui Harry avait été maintes et maintes fois un père de remplacement dès que le vrai partait. Il avait autant été un parrain, qu'un oncle… Et peut-être plus compréhensif que son père l'était. Étant donné que Drago avait les mêmes défauts qu'Edward dans sa jeunesse, il avait du mal à les lui pardonner. Ce qu'Harry faisait plutôt bien.

L'adolescent plongea son regard grisé dans celui émeraude de son parrain

« Je … J'en ai marre que vous nous cachiez tant de choses à Izzie et moi. On n'est plus des enfants. On… j'ai besoin de savoir moi. Ça nous fait d'autant plus de mal de voir que vous nous cacher des choses… »

Harry acquiesça.

« Moi aussi je n'aimais pas qu'on me cache des choses. Et… pour le fait que je sois un Horcruxe… Dumbledore le savait, il l'avait dit à Rogue… mais il ne voulait pas que je le sache trop tôt. Rogue ne nous l'a dit qu'à la fin de l'été. Donc, nous ne le savons pas depuis longtemps. Je voulais attendre un peu avant de vous en parlez. Je ne veux pas que vous me regardiez comme un mourrant. Ça fait trop… mal. »

Edward inspira profondément

« Harry… Il… n'y a pas d'autres solutions ? S'enquit il, avec espoir.

- Non. Ta mère cherche depuis des semaines… mais elle n'a rien trouvé. Pour l'instant.

- Mais… tu ne peux pas mourir. Je… »

Il serra les dents, ravalant difficilement ses larmes. Harry le comprit et posa sa main sur la sienne

« Tout va bien se passer, Edward.

- Vous l'aviez vu ? Maugréa soudainement le jeune homme. Dans les visions ? »

Harry acquiesça lugubrement

« Mais nous pensions que ma mort n'avait rien d'immuable. Que nous pourrions changer ça aussi.

- Mais non. Conclut sombrement le blond. Qu'Est-ce que ces visions vous ont montrez d'autre ? »

Harry haussa distraitement les épaules

« Edward. Il faut que tu sache que le futur n'est pas marqué dans le marbre. Des milliers de petits détails ont put tout changé… »

Edward ne parut pas satisfait de la réponse. Harry le savait mais décida de changer de sujet avant de devoir trop en dire.

« Izzie va revenir. »

Edward écarquilla les yeux

« Vraiment ? »

Il n'avait pas l'air d'y croire et Harry éclata de rire

« Oui, Edward. Vraiment. Elle veut rester en famille avant la fin de la guerre. Je ne lui ai pas encore dit pour moi, mais je compte le faire dés son retour. Tu pourras tenir ta langue, le temps que je trouve le courage de lui parler ?

- Oui. » Promit le blond.

Il paraissait un peu plus content que quelques minutes plus tôt et Harry comprit compris que c'était à cause du retour d'Izzie. Il essaya alors d'engager une discussion plus compliquée

« Tu sais, Edward… Je voudrais qu'on parle d'Izzie tout les deux. »

Edward blêmit brusquement

« Non, Harry! S'il te plait! Je pensais que tu étais passé à autre chose… J'avais espéré échapper à une leçon de moral de ta part! »

Harry fronça les sourcils, ce qui marqua son front de quelques petites rides

« De quoi tu parles ?

- Bah… de quand tu nous as retrouvé dans la salle de bain. Souffla Edward en s'empourprant presque imperceptiblement pour quelqu'un ne le connaissant pas.

- Non! Pouffa Harry. Je ne voulais pas te parler de ça… Quoi que maintenant que tu le rappelles… Raconte moi. Ce qu'il se passe entre vous. Je voudrai comprendre… Parce que j'ai du mal à suivre vos… enfin, bref… Tu repousses Délia… Izzie à un petit ami… je te retrouve en train de l'embrasser de façon très explicite alors qu'elle ne porte qu'une serviette de bain… Je n'arrive pas à tout comprendre. »

Edward haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas vraiment comment expliqué sa relation avec Izzie, car lui-même avait du mal à la comprendre ces derniers temps.

« Et bien… j'en sais trop rien. Je … l'aime, c'est certain mais pas comme elle voudrait que je l'aime. Mes sentiments changent mais… c'est pas le moment. C'est pas de l'amour, hein! S'écria-t-il en se rendant compte que ses mots pouvaient porter à confusion. Juste que j'ai envie de l'avoir pour moi tout seul. »

Il rougit un peu et Harry esquissa un sourire

« Donc, tu voudrais qu'elle plaque son petit copain ?

- J'aime pas imaginer qu'un autre la touche…

- Je n'aime pas imaginer que quiconque la touche. Maugréa Harry, acerbe.

- Excuse moi. Pouffa Edward en voyant le brun se renfrogner. Mais… entre nous, c'est juste ça… »

Harry fronça les sourcils, mécontent

« Je n'aime pas non plus que tu utilises Izzie pour ça. Dans ce cas, sers toi des magazines qui sont cachés sous ton lit pas du corps de ma fille. »

Edward s'excusa du regard, gêné d'avoir provoqué une telle rage de la part de son parrain.

« Harry… Je … Attend, comment t'es au courant pour mes magazines ? S'exclama-t-il après un court silence.

- J'ai eut seize ans avant toi! Rigola Harry. Quoi que… moi… c'était beaucoup plus soft. Et… Ton père et moi on a fouiné! »

L'adolescent rougit un peu mais ne se formalisa pas de la remarque de son parrain.

« Bref… Je ne me sers pas d'Izzie pour ça. Sinon, je le ferai avec Délia ou Kyra. Avec Izzie, c'est différent… »

Il baissa la tête, ne sachant pas si il avait le droit de tant en dire devant le père de la concernée. Harry l'encouragea du regard et après un long silence, Edward reprit

« On… On est en parfaite symbiose tout les deux. C'est débile de dire ça… Mais je ressens plus de choses quand c'est avec elle… Et puis, c'est pas juste sur le moment que ça me plais comme avec les jumelles… J'aime me réveillé près d'Izzie, j'aime l'entendre marmonner dans son sommeil… Je me suis tant habitué à elle que quand est loin de moi quelque chose me manque. Et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi. »

Harry haussa un sourcils, moqueur. Son filleul était soit stupide, soit aveugle. Mais Harry pensait qu'il ne voyait que ce qu'il voulait voir, occultant le reste. Il décida de jouer les sots

« Donc… elle te manque quand elle n'est pas là ?

- Oui.

- Tu aimes passé du temps avec elle ?

- Oui.

- Tu l'as connaît par cœur, et t'attache à des petits détails qui font sa personnalité ?

- Oui. »

Harry acquiesça comme le fait un médecin quand il trouve enfin le bon diagnostique.

« Alors je crois savoir ce qu'il se passe.

- Vraiment ? Sursauta Edward.

- Ouais. C'est un peu… comme une maladie très complexe… Et on ne guérit jamais. Je crois que c'Est-ce sentiment que nous autres appelons l'amour! »

Le sourire d'Edward s'effaça aussi brusquement que si on lui avait annoncé quelque chose d'abominable… Mais pour lui, ça l'était. L'amour ? Il n'aimait pas. Il ne voulait pas l'aimer. Il savait que ça compliqué les choses à chaque fois! Déjà que le fait qu'Izzie l'aime posait problème! Alors si en plus, lui il s'y mettait!

« Tu dis n'importe quoi! Grommela-t-il finalement en se redressant pour paraître plus sur qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

- Non, Edward. Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu l'aimes. Que ça te plaise ou pas. Et c'est comme ça depuis des années… depuis toujours en fait… Depuis le jour où tu as acheté cette bague en plastique… dans un paquet surprise pour la lui offrir. »

Edward éclata de rire. Oui… depuis ce jour là…

11 ans plus tôt, à quelques kilomètres de la chaumière aux coquillages.

Main dans la main, Edward et Izzie marchaient tranquillement sur le sable. Leurs parents discutaient en arrière, Hermione et Ginny traînant leurs gros ventres devant elles. Edward lécha goulûment sa glace au chocolat et Izzie fit de même avec la sienne à la fraise. Suzanne sautillait sur les rochers à quelques mètres devant eux mais les deux enfants n'y prenaient pas garde.

Ils étaient obnubilés par ces quelques instants de répit que leur offraient ses vacances à la plage. Ils avaient marchés des heures sur la jetée, puis avaient fait un tour dans les magasins de touristes où Hermione leur avait appris à compter l'argent moldu sous les coups d'œil d'un vendeur qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qu'elle voulait dire par 'gallions'. Edward avait ensuite dépensé tout ses sous dans une machine moldu distribuant divers objets : figurines en plastiques ou autre.

« T'as vu ça ? S'exclama brusquement Izzie en levant un doigt couvert de fraise vers le ciel.

- Vu quoi ? »

Il tourna la tête vers le ciel mais n'y vit rien de particulier. Il était bleu et pas un nuage à l'horizon mais rien de spécial. Elle serra sa main plus fort et murmura -si bas qu'il fut le seul à l'entendre.

« Pas un nuage. Un ciel bleu. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. »

Il se tourna vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Il la contempla, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait lui non plus jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Mais c'était elle qui était belle, pas le ciel. Il lâcha sa main et lui tendit sa glace. Elle la prit, les sourcils froncés, se demandant pourquoi il le faisait et il ouvrit son sac à dos qui était rempli de petites boites rondes multicolores. Il en prit une et lui montra ce qu'elle contenait. C'était une de ces petites bagues en plastique rose avec des paillettes que les fillettes moldues aimaient tant. Elle rougit un peu

« C'est pour moi ?

- Ouais. Enfin, si tu la veux. »

Elle acquiesça vigoureusement, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci, Edward! »

Il haussa les épaules, aussi rouge que son sac à dos et entendit les adultes rire en les observant -presque attendris devant le geste du petit garçon. Celui-ci se renfrogna et Izzie, le remarquant posa ses lèvres sur sa joue, y laissant une trace collante de glace à la fraise. Il se promit de ne plus jamais la lavé…

O0°0O

Isabelle sortit doucement du lit, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller ses comparses et quitta le dortoir des filles. Elle avait donné rendez vous à Marcos dans la salle commune des Gryffondor à minuit. Le jeune homme devait sans doute s'attendre à recevoir quelques baisers avant de se faufiler hors de la salle pour rejoindre un lieu plus intime -comme une salle de classe vide. Mais cette fois, elle ne venait pas pour ça.

Assis sur le canapé devant la cheminé, Marcos somnolait très légèrement. Elle comprit alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à vivre l'une des discussion les plus dure de sa vie. Elle n'avait jamais rompu avec personne… en général, elle s'arrangeait pour finir par être si désagréable que le garçon préférait partir en courant. Mais elle savait qu'avec ce garçon là, ça ne marcherait pas. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle sortait avec lui depuis presque un an… Et malgré tout, elle ne pouvait dire qu'elle l'aimait ou l'avait aimé. Il était juste… là. Quand celui qu'elle aimait vraiment ne l'était pas.

« Marc ? »

Il se retourna avec un sourire qui la fit grimacer. Malgré tout, elle l'aimait bien… quand même. Il était là, avec son charmant petit soupire faisant découvrir d'adorables fossettes, et ses cheveux parfaitement ordonnés.

Mais Edward… lui possédait un petit sourire en coin craquant, légèrement moqueur mais si attendrissant. Et ses cheveux… il partait dans tout les sens. Mais c'était un sens que lui leur donné. Elle tenta de sortir Edward de son esprit avant d'avoir envie de désobéir à son père et de quitter Poudlard immédiatement.

« Alors, Iz'. En général, on attend le week-end! Pouffa-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Réussit elle à dire avec quelques difficultés.

- Pourquoi alors ? » demanda-t-il en tapotant la place à coté de lui pour qu'elle s'asseye.

Elle ne bougea pas cependant, n'osant pas s'approcher de son sourire éblouissant. Elle n'aimait pas faire souffrir les gens en général… Surtout ceux qui ne le méritaient pas.

« Je vais rentrer chez moi. Souffla-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? Ton père va bien ? »

Elle haussa les épaules

« Mon père va toujours bien quand on le lui demande… Mais il ne va pas bien en général… répliqua-t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça. Juste… la guerre sera bientôt finie, et j'ai besoin de me retrouver avec ma famille avant que ça arrive. »

Marcos blêmit un peu mais un ricanement amer s'échappa de ses lèvres

« Et d'Edward. »

Elle rougit et lui demanda

« De quoi, Edward ? Quel rapport ?

- Je… »

Il balbutia quelques mots avant d'enfin lui répondre

« J'ai lu la lettre qu'il t'a envoyé. Je sais que tu couches avec lui. Ça ne m'étonne pas d'ailleurs… »

Il paraissait perdu dans ses pensées, et elle comprit qu'elles devaient lui être douloureuses. Il l'aimait, lui. Aucun doute là-dessus. Et elle se sentit mal à l'aise.

« Tu sais, Marc… je t'aime bien. Vraiment. Sauf que…

- Tu l'aimes plus. »

Elle comprenait exactement ce qu'il ressentait, et elle trouva la situation ironique. Il l'aimait sans qu'elle l'aime car elle en préférait un autre qui ne l'aimait pas…

« Oui. Je suis désolée. »

Il haussa les épaules

« J'en aurais profiter au moins. » Siffla-t-il.

Elle esquissa un sourire. Il avait profité d'elle comme elle profitait d'Edward, en attendant la suite… Elle espéra bêtement que ça se terminerait mieux avec Edward…

O0°0O

Hermione se détacha -avec un mal de tête inimaginable- de son livre de magie noire. Après avoir passé des heures et même des jours dans ceux de magie blanche ou de magie élémentaire, elle avait accepté -sous les ordres de Drago- de lire autre chose. Mais pour aider Harry, aucun livre ne répondait à ses attentes. Elle tenta de respirer plus calmement.

Ça lui donnait envie de vomir à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait… Harry, Ron et elle était inséparables depuis près de vingt cinq ans. Elle ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans l'un d'entre eux. Pourquoi tout ça était si compliqué ?

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait pensé ça tout haut en entendant le rire de Rogue dans son dos

« La vie est comme ça. Répondit il pour la forme, car elle le savait très bien.

- Vous n'avez rien trouvé ? »

Il fit non d'un signe de tête et elle observa des milliers de petits flacons et bocaux contenant les ingrédients et des potions magiques. Mais rien de tout cela ne pouvait l'aider. Elle soupira, découragée. La porte du laboratoire s'entrouvrit et un visage angélique apparut. Angélique pour elle en tout cas. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la moue hésitante de Drago. Il avait toujours eut du mal à entré dans cette salle. Il ne l'avait fait que quatre fois, dont trois quand Krum était présent et qu'il voulait vérifié si il se comportait bien. La première fois cependant avait été bien différente…

Seize ans plus tôt, laboratoire du 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Avec un sourire, Drago poussa la porte du laboratoire. Il était plus de minuit mais Hermione y était toujours. Elle somnolait sur son livre, ses yeux ne suivant plus vraiment les lignes du pavé dans lequel elle était plongé. Il passa derrière elle et effleura sa nuque découverte du bout des lèvres. Elle se retourna avant de sourire -le reconnaissant enfin.

« Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ? S'enquit elle en faisant la moue. Tu n'es jamais venu ici.

- Ma petite femme me manquait. Souffla-t-il, charmeur.

- Comment ça petite ? Maugréa-t-elle.

- Entre mes bras… » susurra-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Voilà une thèse qu'elle ne pouvait mettre en doute. Elle chuchota

« Edward dort ?

- Comme le bébé qu'il est! Plaisanta-t-il, euphorique comme toujours lorsqu'il parlait de son fils.

- Alors… nous avons la nuit devant nous ?

- Rien n'est moins sur… grommela-t-il en se renfrognant.

- Pourquoi ça ? L'interrogea-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

- Kingsley a une nouvelle mission pour moi. Il veut que je retourne chez les Mangemorts le plus tôt possible. Je pensais partir dans quelques heures. »

Elle ferma les yeux, douloureusement. Ce serait la première fois qu'il la quitterait depuis la naissance de leur fils… La première lourde épreuve d'une longue série. Il s'excusa du regard avant de baisser les yeux. Elle effleura sa joue du bout des doigts. Il replongea son regard dans le sien. La glace contre le feu. Ça leur provoqua une foule de frisson à tout les deux. Un sourire ironique tordit admirablement les lèvres du blond

« Je te jure que je reviendrais très vite… Pas question que je m'éloigne de toi plus d'une semaine.

- Tu ne peux pas me promettre ça, Drago… et tu le sais. »

Il baissa la tête, penaud avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure

« Quand pars tu ?

- Je n'en sais rien… »

Il la dévisagea et une lueur espiègle alluma son regard grisé

« Combien de temps te faut il pour enlever tes vêtements ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, jetant un coup d'œil à la pièce, comme pour lui rappeler où ils étaient. Il haussa les épaules et son regard s'enflamma d'avantage, incendiant Hermione au passage. Elle réfléchit quelques minutes, pesant le pour et le contre. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle n'aurait même pas envisagé la possibilité de faire l'amour avec lui dans une pièce où on aurait put les surprendre… Mais maintenant…

« Combien de temps te faut il pour me faire l'amour ? »

Son visage d'ange s'illumina et il l'embrassa avec passion, soulevant son corps pour le poser sur le bureau, bousculant tout les objets et livres y reposant pour pouvoir l'allonger. Il passa ses mains sous son t-shirt, le soulevant avant de se baisser pour embrasser son ventre nu. Des frissons se formèrent sur la peau d'Hermione et elle enfonça ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il laissa une légère trace humide en remontant jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle soupira d'aise et il rit contre son ventre

« Je t'aime… » murmura-t-elle finalement.

Il remonta, et planta son regard dans le sien. Elle y lut bien plus qu'elle n'aurait put l'exprimer, mais il répondit simplement

« Je t'aime. »

O0°0O

« Tu veux dire qu'on s'en va ? S'écria Simon. Pourquoi ?

- Je m'en vais. Rectifia Isabelle. Vous, vous faites comme vous voulez. »

Simon, Suzanne et Sarah échangèrent un regard. Sarah, d'un voix timide demanda

« Mais pourquoi tu t'en vas ?

- Parce que la guerre devrait très bientôt finir. Et, j'ai envie de passer du temps avec papa, maman…

- Edward. Conclut Sarah, toujours aussi perspicace. Mais… tu crois qu'ils vont mourir ? C'est pour ça que tu pars ?

- Non, Sarah. Ne t'inquiètes pas! Ce n'est pas ça… Juste… »

Elle ne trouvait pas d'autre explication en effet… Elle savait que le fait qu'elle veule rentrer, montrait qu'elle n'avait plus trop d'espoir concernant leurs avenirs. Simon soupira

« Moi, je veux rentrer. Si la guerre doit finir comme tu dis… Je veux être avec papa et maman moi aussi.

- Moi aussi. Approuva vigoureusement Suzanne. Je rentre avec toi.

- Ouais. Moi aussi! » conclut Sarah.

Isabelle esquissa un sourire, plus heureuse qu'elle ne voulait le montrer. Elle était ravie que sa famille soit réunit pour vivre ça…

Car ils s'apprêtaient sans doute tous à vivre l'expérience la plus dure de leur vie.

O0°0O

Quelques semaines plus tard, Harry se faisait légèrement … disputé.

« Ils ont besoin d'une éducation ! Une éducation! Et ce n'est pas en restant ici pour faire je ne sais quoi qu'ils auront cette éducation! » hurlait Minerva MacGonagalle en pointant son doigt tordu vers lui d'un air menaçant.

Harry rougit un peu, honteux de se faire gronder comme si il avait quatre ans par un ancien professeur. Elle refusait simplement d'accepter de renvoyé les enfants au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Drago plongea sa tête entre ses mains

« Professeur, la guerre est bientôt finie! Ils ont envie de profiter de nous. Vous pensez vraiment que si nous mourrons, les cours de magie les aiderons à surmonter ça ? »

Le professeur soupira, presque vaincue quand à l'explication du blond.

« Si la guerre se déroule dans quelques mois… Dès que ce sera fini, ils reviendront tous en cours!

- Oui. Acquiesça sèchement Drago en levant les yeux au ciel comme exaspéré. Nous ne voulons pas qu'ils ratent leurs vies non plus! »

La vieille femme sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant d'approuver par de faibles hochements de tête

« Très bien. Ils arriveront ce soir par le conduit de cheminée. »

O0°0O

Juste un effleurement. Edward maugréa quelque chose dans son sommeil. Isabelle esquissa un sourire, attendrie, avant de repasser ses doigts contre la joue pâle du beau blond. Il ronchonna à nouveau et elle laissa tomber. Elle le verrait le lendemain puisqu'il ne semblait pas disposé à ouvrir les yeux… Pourtant, elle aurait bien eut envie de le retrouver comme ils le méritaient après ces semaines de séparation.

Elle se leva et sortit dans le couloir, se retrouvant face à son père. Celui-ci étouffa un rire en la voyant quitté la chambre

« Et bien… Il te manquait à ce point ?

- Il dort. Répliqua-t-elle froidement. Et il a pas l'air de se réveiller quand je le touche… La joue! Ajouta-t-elle en rougissant.

- On a beaucoup parlé avec Edward. Et je crois que tu devrais insisté pour qu'il se réveille. Vous avez des tas de choses à vous dire… »

Il embrassa doucement son front avant de disparaître au détour du couloir menant à sa chambre.

Isabelle se retourna vers la porte et entra à nouveau dans la chambre d'Edward, glissant ses doigts dans sa chevelure doré. Il était inhumainement beau. C'était presque douloureux pour elle qu'il dorme tant elle le voulait. Elle le désirait. Là. Tout de suite.

« Edward… » chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Elle mordilla sensuellement son lobe et il grommela

« Izzie… mon amour… »

Elle se releva, surprise. Il dormait toujours. Elle rougit brutalement. Mon amour ? Elle grimaça. Il devait faire un rêve bien étrange pour la surnommer de cette manière. Elle posa sa main sur son front et murmura

« Edward, réveille toi! »

Elle décida d'utilisé une technique plus physique. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur lui et posa ses mains sur son torse. Elle bougea très légèrement le bassin. Elle le sentait réagir à son contact, mais il n'ouvrait pas les yeux, pensant sans doute qu'il rêvait. Elle se lova d'avantage contre lui et il sursauta.

« Iz ? »

Il se redressa et le regarda, remarquant sans doute que j'avais l'air fiévreuse. Il m'attira avec brutalité contre lui, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il se retrouva vite au dessus d'elle.

« Edward… haleta-t-elle. Calme toi voyons! »

Elle ne pouvait l'arrêter… Mais en avait elle envie ? Elle aurait souhaité discuter quelques instants avant tout… Edward ne semblait pas disposé à le faire.

Elle décida qu'elle non plus ne le voulait pas…

O0°0O

« Papa ? »

Isabelle frappa soigneusement à la porte du bureau une seconde fois avant d'entendre le « entrez » de son père. Elle poussa la porte. Il était assis dans une apparente tranquillité mais bouillonnait intérieurement, songeant à la meilleure façon de lui annoncer sa mort prochaine.

« Maman a dit que tu voulais me parler ?

- Assieds toi, Izzie-Jolie. »

Le surnom qu'il n'avait pas utilisé depuis des années fit comprendre à l'adolescente que quelque chose d'important se passait. Elle s'installa tout de même face à lui, attendant qu'il parle. Après quelques secondes, il commença d'un vois incroyablement triste

« Je voulais t'en parler avant d'en discuter avec les autres enfants…

- Je ne suis plus une enfant! Coupa-t-elle, amère.

- Je le sais. C'est pour ça que je t'en parle avant. » sourit il face à sa réaction.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants puis Harry engagea

« Severus nous a appris quelque chose d'important il y a quelques semaines… à la fin de l'été.

- Quoi ? S'enquit elle en se redressant sur son siège, inquiète mais impatiente.

- Et bien… Je… ce n'est pas très simple à dire, Isabelle. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Son père ne bafouillait jamais.

« Papa, dis moi. Tu me fais peur. »

Il baissa la tête vers ses mains, entortillant ses doigts malgré sa bonne volonté à ne pas le faire.

« Je…

- QUOI ? Cria-t-elle finalement, effrayée pour de bon.

- Je vais mourir. » lâcha-t-il.

Elle le dévisagea. Il plaisantait ? Apparemment non… pas le moindre sourire à l'horizon.

La porte derrière eux s'ouvrit à la volée et Blaise apparut, dégoulinant de transpiration et de l'eau de pluie qui tombait en cascade à l'extérieur.

« Je me souviens! »

**_Note de l'auteur: Hello! Voilà un nouveau ptit chapitre!! Il n'en reste plus que 2 ensuite... :p Le prochain avec la guerre et celui d'après... l'après guerre. Vous allez me hair --'_**

**_Bref, merciiiii pour vos reviews!_**

**_j'attend ceux pour celui là xD_**

**_bibizzz_**

**_kitty_**

**_la suite jeudi prochain je pense_**


	7. Chapter 7

**La lumière de l'Ombre.**

**Chapitre 7: Edward, Isabelle... et les autres...**

**_'Ces plaisirs viOlents Ont des fins viOlentes; Dans leurs excès ils meurent tels la pOudre et le feu, Que leur baiser cOnsume. rOméo et Juliette.'_**

Harry se leva d'un bond en voyant Blaise apparaître. Isabelle, elle ne bougeait pas. Qu'importe ce que Blaise savait… Les mots de son père résonnaient dans son esprit sans qu'elle puisse véritablement les analyser.

Drago et Ron apparurent en courant

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'écria Ron.

Harry se pencha vers sa fille

« Mon ange, on continuera cette discussion plus tard, d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça sombrement, et se leva tel un zombie, disparaissant de la pièce. Quand elle fut hors de vue, elle se mit à courir, s'arrêtant devant la porte de la chambre d'Edward, y entrant et lui sautant proprement dessus. Assis sur son lit avec un magazine, il sursauta en la voyant fondre en larmes mais comprit rapidement de quoi il s'agissait.

« Chut… Izzie, calme toi… »

Il la serra contre son cœur et l'embrassa amoureusement. Il devenait dingue… Il sentait lui-même que ses baisers étaient différents mais pas question qu'il l'admette. Il tenta de la réconforter. En vain.

O0°0O

Harry, Drago, Ron et Blaise s'installèrent à la cuisine.

« Alors ? S'enquit Drago, impatient.

- J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit. Et je suis certain que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve!

- Alors ? Que se passait il ?

- On s'en fiche ! Répliqua Blaise. L'important c'est que … Poudlard sera attaqué le 19.

- Le 19 de quel mois , sursauta Ron.

- Le 19 novembre. Dans deux semaines. »

Harry plongea son visage entre ses mains et Drago posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Ça n'aurait pas dut arrivé aussi tôt… soupira Ron, un frisson le parcourant brusquement.

- Les choses ont changé. Rappela Drago. Peut être que ce ne sera pas la bataille finale… Qui sait ?

- Ne rêvons pas. La bataille finale était à Poudlard. Celle-ci le sera! Il n'y a aucun doutes possibles… » rappela Harry.

Ils restèrent tout les quatre silencieux pendant un long moment avant que Ginny, Hermione puis Pansy apparurent et s'installèrent. Hannah aussi débarqua et s'assit sur les genoux de Ron -qui étrangement, accepta cette étreinte. Mais personne n'y prêta réellement attention.

« 19 Novembre. » souffla Drago.

Hermione passa sa main dans ses cheveux, retenant ses larmes. Ils pensaient tous avoir du temps… Encore du temps… Mais ils en avaient eut bien assez pour se préparer à ce qui les attendait. Hermione songea cependant qu'une mort potentielle n'était pas l'une de ces choses à laquelle on pouvait se préparer.

Ginny enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Harry qui embrassa sa joue, doucement, avec une tendresse incroyable. Pansy resta plutôt éloignée de la bande, inquiète. Blaise se leva et prit nerveusement sa main, attendant qu'elle le repousse. Elle ne supportait généralement pas les démonstrations d'affections en public, mais cette fois ne restreint pas le contact. Elle savait que les moments en sa compagnie étaient sans doute comptés.

Ginny renifla. Harry lui susurra des mots de réconforts, mais rien n'y faisait. Le corps entier de la rouquine était secoué par des sanglots incontrôlables. Drago se leva et s'approcha d'eux. Ginny se retrouva bientôt entre lui et Harry, serrée. Mais ça parut la soulagé car après quelques minutes, elle redevint silencieuse. Ron prit sa main, par-dessus la table, et Hermione caressa sa chevelure rousse.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, sans bouger… Les larmes coulant sans cesse sur les joues.

O0°0O

Hermione s'allongea -les yeux rougis les larmes- sur son lit, observant les baldaquins aux voiles blancs. Une main se posa sur la sienne et elle se blottit contre Drago qui l'enlaça fermement, la plaquant contre son torse

« Je t'aime… chuchota-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes. Soupira-t-elle. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre…

- Tu resteras ici avec les enfants. Répliqua-t-il platement, montrant qu'il n'y avait pas de discussion possible.

- Je le sais… Je ne laisserais pas Sarah seule. »

Autrefois, rien ne comptait plus que de se battre contre les Mangemorts. Mais elle savait qu'il y avait un risque qu'il meurt pendant la bataille. Et dans ce cas, elle devrait rester là… Avec sa fille tout le reste de sa vie. Elle se releva légèrement et planta son regard dans celui d'acier de son époux

« Et Edward ?

- Nous ne pourrons pas l'empêcher de vouloir se battre et tu le sais très bien. Et il n'est même pas question que j'essai en tout cas… »

Elle esquissa un sourire et caressa ses cheveux d'un blond brillant, y glissant ses doigts.

« J'espère que nous pourrons fêter nos dix huit ans de mariage…

- Bien sur que oui! » La rassura-t-il avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et observa son alliance.

« Dix huit ans… »

O0°0O

_Dix huit ans plus tôt, à la Chaumière au Coquillages._

_« Tu es magnifique! Répéta Ginny pour la dixième fois en observant Hermione._

_Elle posa une barrette pour tenir une boucle qui partait en sens inverse. Hermione posa sa main sur son ventre légèrement arrondi._

_« On aurait dut attendre que j'ai accouché pour le mariage… je me sens énorme._

_- Tu es enceinte. Si tu étais mince… je t'en voudrai à mort! »_

_Ginny posa sa main sur le ventre d'Hermione, sur la main tremblotante de la brune._

_« Et puis, si je ne me trompe… ça ne déplait pas à Drago._

_- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'étonna Hermione._

_- Et bien… les murs du Quartier Général sont fins comme du papier. Et apparemment, il sait te faire plaisir ces derniers temps… pouffa la rouquine, s'amusant un peu de la gêne de sa meilleure amie._

_- Désolée. »_

_Ginny commença à sortir._

_« Je te laisse cinq minutes. Je vais voir Isabelle. »_

_Elle lui adressa un petit signe de la main et referma la porte, laissant Hermione seule avec elle-même. Hermione observa son reflet dans le miroir et pendant un instant, crut ce qu'avait dit Ginny. Elle était magnifique. Sa robe bustier la serrait là où il fallait, sans la boudiner, et ses cheveux ondulaient en vagues douces jusqu'à ses épaules dénudés._

_« Je peux entrer ? »_

_Elle se retourna vivement pour faire face à Drago. Elle sursauta_

_« Dégage!_

_- Quoi ? »_

_Il paraissait réellement surpris et elle répéta_

_« Dégage! Tu ne devais pas voir la robe! Ça porte malheur ! »_

_Il éclata de rire, franchement et entra complètement après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha d'une démarche plus sensuelle que d'ordinaire dans son magnifique smoking noir._

_« Je voulais juste embrasser ma fiancée avant qu'elle soit ma femme. Pour évaluer ensuite la qualité du baiser. »_

_Il souriait. En fait, tout son être respirait la joie. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche_

_« Je t'aime tellement, Hermione. »_

_Elle prit ses mains et les posa sur son ventre. Il le caressa doucement_

_« Je suis pressé d'être papa, tu sais ?_

_- Qu'Est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pouffa-t-elle. En général, tu n'es pas aussi…_

_- Bah on va se marier. Remarqua-t-il. C'est censé être le plus beau jour de notre vie, non ? Alors, je veux en profiter. Quitte à être aussi mielleux qu'un homme normal… »_

_Elle se blottit contre son torse, et l'embrassa à nouveau._

_« Je préfère mon Drago… mon Serpentard… Je sais que tu m'aimes… et c'est tout ce qui importe. »_

_Il esquissa un sourire, et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. Il paraissait soudain songeur, inquiet et elle fronça les sourcils. Il était si sérieux d'un seul coup_

_« Hermione Jean Granger… Je te promets, je te jure de ne jamais te faire souffrir… quoi qu'il se passe pour moi, je te jure de tout faire pour te rendre heureuse… **jusqu'à ma mort**. »_

O0°0O

« On devrait garder le plan prévu. Répliqua froidement Rogue en envoyant valdinguer une proposition de Lupin.

- Nous pouvons éviter aux enfants d'être en danger ! Riposta le loup garou. Nous devons les sortir de Poudlard avant la bataille! »

Harry baissa la tête sur ses mains, et remarqua qu'elles tremblaient. Il en avait assez de toutes ces disputes insensées. Elles duraient depuis déjà plus de trois jours. Avec des coupures leur permettant de manger et de dormir… Mais c'était sans doute la plus longue réunion qu'ils aient jamais connu.

Edward et Teddy s'étaient assis à terre, dans un coin de la pièce et malgré leur présence ne suivaient plus du tout la discussion.

Isabelle entra doucement, posant un plateau où elle avait disposé des thermos de café et des biscuits.

Elle alla s'allonger à coté des deux garçons, posant sa tête sur les genoux d'Edward qui somnolait. Il câlina ses cheveux avec douceur… Douceur devenu naturelle depuis plusieurs jours, sans qu'elle comprenne exactement pourquoi. Mais ça lui faisait du bien. Elle en avait besoin ces derniers temps.

Teddy ronchonna, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la discussion des adultes.

« J'aimerai bien qu'ils s'arrêtent sur un plan, qu'on puisse aller profiter des derniers jours qu'ils nous restent!

- Quel optimisme ! Pouffa Edward en embrassant la joue d'Izzie.

- Arrête de m'embrasser! Grommela-t-elle. Mon père nous regarde. »

Edward releva la tête et croisa le regard d'Harry. Il ne semblait pas mécontent ou agacé du baiser qu'avait donné Edward à sa fille… Il avait juste l'air étonné, mais heureux. Comme si les choses se passaient exactement comme il le souhaitait. Drago posa sa main sur son épaule et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Harry étouffa un rire sans quitter sa fille et son filleul du regard. Ginny prit la main d'Harry -nouveau geste d'attention à l'égard de son époux avant qu'il ne la quitte définitivement.

Hermione observa leurs mains jointes et brutalement soupira

« Je viens.

- Tu viens où ? S'enquit Ron en piochant un biscuit sous le regard attendri d'Hannah.

- À la bataille. »

Drago se raidit brutalement. Edward et Isabelle échangèrent un coup d'œil choqué. Isabelle se redressa, quittant la position allongée pour la position assise. Drago baissa la tête, soudain encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Edward crut pendant un instant qu'il allait perdre le contrôle de lui-même, que pour la première fois, son père pleurerait, hurlerait… de rage ou de tristesse. Mais il n'en fit rien.

« Pourquoi ? Chuchota-t-il simplement, d'une voix tremblant un peu cependant.

- Parce que… Harry va mourir. Et qu'il n'est pas question que Ginny l'accompagne. Alors… j'y vais à la place de Ginny.

- Non! S'écria la rouquine. Il n'est pas non plus question que tu risques ta vie! Elle a autant d'importance que la mienne !

- Oui, sauf qu'Harry a plus de chance de mourir que Drago. Et j'aimerai que nos enfants aient au moins encore l'un de leur parent après cette bataille.

- Dans ce cas, vous n'irez pas toute les deux. » répliqua froidement Harry en planta son regard émeraude dans celui de sa meilleure amie, sa sœur de cœur.

Il ne le supporterait pas si elle mourrait… Comme Ginny. Mais il mourrait de toute façon, il n'aurait donc à survivre ni à l'une ni à l'autre. Drago en tout cas ne supporterait pas de perdre Hermione. Il le savait. Il avait déjà failli la perdre, et dans ces moments là, même ses enfants n'avaient put lui rendre le sourire. Si elle mourrait, il deviendrait un zombi. Ce qui détruirait tout le monde. Mais Isabelle, Suzanne et Simon avaient besoin de leur mère. Harry ne pourrait combattre en sachant qu'il les abandonnerait et que plus personne ne serait là pour s'occuper d'eux.

Hermione fronça les sourcils

« Nous avons besoin de combattant, vous ne savez très bien. »

Harry se leva, se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

« Très bien. C'est moi qui vais mourir dans quelques jours. Et c'est aussi autour de moi qu'est concentré cette équipe, n'Est-ce pas ? Alors, à partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui prend les décisions. Hermione et Ginny vous restez ici avec les enfants. Si nous avons besoin de renfort, vous venez. Mais seulement dans ce cas. Clair ?

- Papa, et moi ? Quémanda Isabelle en se redressant d'avantage. Je peux venir ? »

Harry se tourna vers elle, et pendant un instant ne sut quoi dire. Il avait l'étrange impression que ce n'était pas à lui de décider de ça. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme qui haussa les épaules. Elle lui laissait le choix. Il dévisagea alors Edward. Et comprit que c'était à lui de faire ce choix. Il venait de comprendre qu'en apprenant qu'il allait mourir, il avait en quelque sorte déjà passer le flambeau à Edward. Il n'était plus celui qui devait prendre les décisions pour sa fille… Pour la protéger.

« Edward, qu'en penses tu ? Demanda-t-il.

- Moi ? Bafouilla Edward.

- Oui. Toi… Qu'en penses tu ? »

Isabelle se tourna vers Edward et le supplia du regard. Il réfléchit quelques instants. Il savait qu'elle se débrouillait bien -très bien même- au combat, elle le désarmait souvent quand ils faisaient des duels. Mais… Il ne pouvait la perdre, il n'y survivrait pas. À quoi ça servirait de se battre si elle n'était plus là pour découvrir le monde avec lui ?

« Elle pourrait faire comme maman et Ginny. Venir que si on a besoin de renfort. »

Izzie se figea. Elle se sentait définitivement trahie. Elle sortit de la pièce après avoir claqué la porte derrière elle. Edward baissa les yeux et Teddy grommela

« Mais qu'Est-ce qu'il t'a prit ? Tu veux qu'elle te déteste à vie ou quoi ? »

Edward passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant distraitement, comme cherchant à rassembler ses pensées. Ne pas pouvoir vivre sans quelqu'un ? Ça voulait bien dire qu'il l'aimait non ? Il désirait la protéger plus que tout. La vie d'Isabelle comptait plus que la sienne pour lui, désormais.

« Je peux sortir ? S'enquit il brutalement en plongeant son regard dans celui de son parrain.

- Oui, vas y. » sourit Harry.

Edward quitta la pièce et Drago soupira

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il t'a prit de demander à mon fils de prendre cette décision ?

- Je voulais juste qu'il se rende compte de quelque chose. Répondit Harry. Et je crois qu'il commence à comprendre… »

Drago et Hermione échangèrent un regard

« Comprendre quoi ? Demanda Rogue.

- Ce qu'il aurait dut comprendre bien avant… Et dans d'autres circonstances… Qu'il l'aime. »

Un silence de plomb s'installa alors.

Edward grimpa l'escalier quatre à quatre et se retrouva rapidement dans la chambre d'Isabelle.

« Dégage, Edward! Hurla-t-elle avant même qu'il franchisse le seuil.

- Izzie, laisse moi t'expliquer. » Soupira-t-il, légèrement exaspéré et anxieux.

Qu'était il censé lui dire exactement ? Qu'il pensait que peut être il l'aimait ? L'adolescente enfonça son visage sous son oreiller et il s'allongea près d'elle

« J'ai la trouille, ok ? Susurra-t-il. Et je pourrai jamais me battre si je pense que tu risques quelque chose. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu es en sécurité. Que tu vas bien. »

Elle releva la tête, son front se plissa creusant des petites rides d'expression.

« Pourquoi ?

- Je … j'en sais rien. Mentit il. Juste… je veux que tu vives. Si aucun de nous deux ne s'en sort, ça n'aura plus de sens. »

Elle s'appuya sur son coude, son autre bras se levant jusqu'à ce qu'elle caressa la joue rosie d'Edward.

_Il rougissait ? Mon Edward qui rougit ? Ça lui arrivait tellement rarement que je n'arrivait même pas à me souvenir des causes de ces rougeurs. Il était beau. Plus beau que d'habitude. Plus… humain peut-être. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il rougissait, mais je comprenais que le moment était grave. Important. De ceux dont je me souviendrais pour toujours. Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi, mais je le sentais. Je laissais tomber mes doutes et mes craintes concernant cette guerre. Nous aurions le temps d'en discuter plus tard. Pour l'instant, une force incommensurable m'empêchait de respirer… Une force qui provenait du plus profond de mon cœur… ou de mon âme._

Isabelle plongea sur les lèvres d'Edward, qui surprit ne bougea pas. Puis, quand il comprit ce qu'elle avait en tête, il répondit à son baiser. Il y avait une différence sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dans ce baiser, dans cette caresse… Peut être étais ce juste ses sentiments qui avaient changés… Et il le comprit à l'instant même où il lui fit l'amour. Parce qu'il ne coucha pas avec elle… Pour la première fois, il lui fit vraiment l'_amour_.

O0°0O

Isabelle entra dans la salon, le cœur battant à tout rompre contre ses cotes. Elle avait peur. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle craignait ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Elle s'approcha de Teddy et chuchota à son oreille

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

Il releva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil aux autres.

Dans exactement quatre heures, ils quitteraient tous -ou presque- le 12 Square Grimmaurd pour se battre. _Une dernière fois_.

Teddy se mit debout en voyant à quel point sa meilleure amie paraissait angoissée. Il la suivit à l'étage, puis dans une des salle de bain. Il grommela

« Edward a décidé que tu pouvais pas venir, Iz. Me demande pas d'essayer de le faire changer d'avis alors qu'on est aussi près de la bataille. Ce sera trop de stress pour mon petit cœur de mi-loup-garou, mi-métamorphomage.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Haleta la brune. Mais ton cœur risque de ne pas mieux se porter pour autant. »

Il ferma bien la porte et la dévisagea

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Est-ce que… tu sens une différence, chez moi ? S'enquit elle.

- Une différence ? Euh… à part tes yeux tout rouges. Non.

- En es tu sur ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. En tant que Mi Loup Garou, il avait des sens beaucoup plus développer que la moyenne. Mais, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Il s'approcha d'elle et inspira profondément. C'est à cet instant précis qu'il comprit ce qu'elle voulait. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Son père lui avait raconté pourtant, qu'il avait apprit que Tonks était enceinte de lui en humant. C'était comme si Isabelle était envahit d'une odeur différente de d'habitude. Plus forte. Plus puissante.

Isabelle déchiffra l'expression sur son visage, appréhendant ce qu'il allait lui dire.

« Je… bafouilla-t-elle. J'ai utilisé un sort… mais je n'étais pas certaine… qu'il dise vrai. »

Teddy s'installa au bord de la douche, le souffle court.

« Oh… Oh… ouah… »

Elle ferma les yeux

« Je sais.

- Edward ?

- Je suppose. Souffla-t-elle. J'espère. Ajouta-t-elle. Tu ne le sens pas ? Tu pourrais le sentir non ? »

Teddy releva la tête

« Non. Mon odorat n'est pas assez puissant pour sentir ça. Celui de mon père par contre…

- Non. Coupa-t-elle.

- Il ne dira rien à personne. Je te le promet. Mais tu dois savoir. Tu ne peux pas allé te battre en plus! Même en tant que renfort !

- Teddy ! Non ! Tu ne dis rien. Ça va stressé tout le monde encore plus… Ils vont tous vouloir me protéger. Alors non ! »

Teddy serra les poings et maugréa

« Au moins à mon père. Juste à mon père. Pour qu'il te dise si c'est l'enfant d'Edward ou de l'autre imbécile là ! »

Isabelle baissa la tête, sentant les larmes lui brouiller la vue.

_Comment ce genre de chose pouvait arrivé ? Comme ça ? Si tôt ? À cet instant où tout nos destins risquaient de brusquement se finir… Se conclure avant même que nous aillons eut le temps de dire adieux. _

_Comment en ce moment où tout nos destins semblaient être identiques, un autre pouvait se profiler ? Un nouveau destin. Un nouvel être. Pour l'instant minuscule. Mais une âme tout de même… Avec une vie à vivre. _

_Je comprenais brusquement que cette bataille modèlerait le destin de mon… enfant? Si nous gagnions, sa vie serait faite de bonheur, d'amitié et -étant donné l'immense famille qui l'entourerait- d'amour. _

_Mais si nous perdions… Sa vie s'arrêterait avant même de commencer. _

_Je désirais plus que tout me battre pour lui. Ou pour elle. Mais me battre pour sa vie. Pour que son futur soit celui dont je rêvais pour lui. _

« D'accord. Appelons ton père. »

Teddy disparut et cinq minutes à peine plus tard, revint avec son père.

« Que se passe t-il ? S'enquit Lupin en jetant un coup d'œil à Isabelle.

Teddy ferma la porte et Remus se rapprocha d'Isabelle avant de s'arrêter.

« Ouah. Mince. C'est pas le jour pour apprendre ça. »

Isabelle baissa les yeux. Ainsi, il le sentait. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et Teddy soupira

« Tu peux sentir de qui il est non ? Je veux dire… normalement… avec le je-ne-sais-quoi.

- L'ADN, Ted. » Rit Remus en s'approchant d'avantage d'Isabelle.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et il parut surpris. Elle était si forte d'habitude. Il caressa ses cheveux

« Tu… tu as couché avec plusieurs garçons ?

- Mon copain à Poudlard. Et Edward. »

Lupin renifla plusieurs fois.

« Je dirai Edward. Mais je ne connais pas ton petit ami. Alors, je ne peux pas comparer.

- Alors, tu ne peux pas savoir ? Soupira Isabelle, les larmes débordant de ses yeux.

- Non… »

Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de sourir

« Enfin, si je peux. Tu n'as pas fait l'amour avec ton petit ami…

- Ex. répliqua Isabelle.

- Depuis quand n'as-tu pas fait l'amour avec lui ?

- Environ… trois semaines. » Soupira Isabelle.

Le visage de Lupin s'éclaira alors d'un immense sourire.

O0°0O

**Edward s'étala sur son lit, le regard dans le vague puis prit son journal. Y marquant quelques phrases. **_**Quelques phrases qui changeaient tout…** _

O0°0O

Le vent giflait leurs visage de plus en plus fort… il allait de plus en plus vite. Il entendit Harry lui hurler de tourner à droite. Il regarda en bas, où Edward sur son balai accélérait comme eux. Au dessus de lui, une dizaine de sorciers fendait l'air avec difficulté. La voix de Ron lui parvint.

« On peut descendre! » cria-t-il.

Une quinzaine de balais se penchèrent, filant vers le sol. Des lumières multicolores s'abattaient, se mêlaient sur le champs de bataille. Ils atterrirent dans une forêt. La forêt interdite. Harry s'approcha de Drago et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« On forme deux groupes. Le mien et le tien. On s'occupe des mangemorts. Toi, tu essais de sauver le plus d'élèves.

- Non, désolé, Harry. Je participe au combat. Répliqua Drago, sachant déjà qu'il perdrait cette bataille.

- Pas question. Tu ne mouras pas! »

Il attrapa son bras et l'éloigna des autres sorciers qui répétaient inlassablement les sortilèges qu'ils pourraient utilisé contre les mangemorts.

« Je veux être certain qu'au moins un de nous deux vive encore! Je dois tuer Voldemort de mes mains, et tu le sais! Comme tu sais que je dois aussi être tué de ses mains! Donc tu dois vivre. Je sais que tu seras un exemple parfait pour mes enfants… Que tu réussira à soutenir Ginny quand je ne serai plus là.

- Peut être que tu ne mouras pas! Grogna-t-il.

- Hermione t'as rendu naïf. Te rappelles tu du temps où tu n'avais l'espoir de rien? N'ais plus d'espoir pour moi. Je sais que les choses finiront mal… ça serait trop beau si ça finissait bien. Ça n'aurait aucun sens.

- Mais…

- Je t'en supplie, Dray… Tu es la seule personne encore vivante à qui je peux confier les personnes les plus importantes de ma vie… je te demande juste ça… J'ai besoin d'être certain que tu seras là pour eux. Bien vivant. Je t'en supplie. »

Drago acquiesça, sentant le poids du monde s'écroulé sur ses épaules. Harry sans aucun signes avant coureur s'avança vers lui et l'enlaça. Quand il le relâcha, tout deux avaient les yeux légèrement humides, ce qui les fit rire. Puis, beaucoup plus solennellement, Harry tendit sa main.

« Ravi de t'avoir rencontré la fouine.

- Ravi également, le balafré. » répondit Drago en lui serrant la main.

Ils se rapprochèrent de leur troupe.

« Je sais que nous ne sommes pas très nombreux, mais je suis certain que nous pouvons y arriver. J'aimerai que les plus jeunes suivent Drago. Environ cinq personnes. Les autres me suivront sur le champs de bataille. Nous allons enfin nous battre.

- Et les plus jeunes vont faire quoi ? Interrogea Edward.

- Vous allez évacué les élèves. Et essayez aussi d'en recruter quelques uns. Les plus âgés seulement! Comme prévu. On ne change le plan qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. »

Harry regarda ses troupes. Ils n'étaient qu'un cinquantaine… contre une bonne centaine de mangemorts. Il chassa cette idée de son esprit.

« Bon… Edward, Teddy, Maddy, Lucie et … Matt. Vous suivrez Drago. »

Les cinq plus jeunes eurent l'air déçus. Edward s'approcha de son père et son parrain.

« Je me bat mieux que la plupart des personnes présentes!

- Tu as 17ans, Edward. Même pas dix sept ans, d'ailleurs. Répliqua brutalement Harry.

- Avouez que je me bat mieux que la plupart des…

- Oui, je sais! Acquiesça Harry. Mais tu es jeune. Tu as encore pleins de choses à vivre. Et je ne suis pas certain que tu sois prêt à vivre ça.

- Prêt? Gronda Edward. Et je dois faire quoi pour vous faire comprendre que je suis prêt ? Je connais des sorts que même les mangemorts ne connaissent pas!

- Je crois qu'Harry parle de tes émotions Edward. Riposta Drago. Tu ne contrôles pas tes émotions… »

Le jeune homme lança un regard plein de mépris à son père, qui répondit tout aussi vivement.

« Pour les regards de ce genre, Ed, je te rappelle que c'est moi qui t'ai appris à les lancer. L'élève ne dépasse pas le maître alors arrêtes ça. »

Ron s'approcha du trio, et ébouriffa gentiment les boucles blondes d'Edward.

« T'inquiètes, Edward. Tu fais quand même partie du combat. Tu crois vraiment que les mangemorts vont vous laisser embarqué les gosses comme ça? Non, ils vont tout faire pour vous rendre la tache impossible… Alors, je peux te dire que tout ce que tu as appris ces dernières années te servira. »

Edward le regarda, pas très convaincu. Mais Harry le prit par le bras, et comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt avec son père l'emmena loin de la foule. Drago cependant, resta assez près d'eux pour entendre la conversation, qui fut plutôt courte. Harry sortit de son sac sa cape d'invisibilité et la lui donna.

« Tu la partageras avec Izzie, d'accord?

- Tu nous la donnes? S'étonna Edward.

- Oui. »

Edward resta silencieux, puis sembla comprendre ce que cela signifier. Drago le vit ravalant ses larmes, comme il le faisait toujours.

« Je suppose que tu vas mourir, c'est ça?

- Sûrement, oui. J'en suis presque certain…

- Oh… chuchota le blond.

- Et si je meurs… t'as intérêt à épouser ma petite Izzie et à la rendre le plus heureuse possible! Sinon, je te promet de revenir d'entre les morts et de te tuer de mes propres mains! » plaisanta-t-il.

Edward leva les yeux vers lui, timidement. Puis son regard devint plus courageux, comme celui de sa mère.

« Promis. »

Il serrait les dents; Harry dans un geste très paternel lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Tu es prêt à te battre pour un monde meilleur?

- Oh que oui. »

Harry lui sourit, et se rapprocha des autres.

« Très bien. Vous êtes prêts? »

Les acclamations de leurs amis… Drago et Harry s'accordèrent un sourire, sachant très bien que c'était le dernier.

Edward serra les poings dans ses poches. Il avait peur brusquement. Une peur irrationnelle même. Pourquoi avait il si peur d'un seul coup ? Pourquoi se sentait il si…

« Tu es prêt ? Souffla Teddy. Tu sais… si tu veux rentrer. »

Edward se tourna vers lui, surpris

« Pourquoi je voudrais rentrer ?

- Euh… »

Teddy baissa les yeux

« Pour rien. On y va. »

Edward fronça les sourcils, des rides se formant sur son front d'albâtre. Drago les interpella

« Nous commençons. »

O0°0O

_**Secours. Secours. Secours.** Mon cœur risquait de lâcher à tout moment. Ou du moins, c'est l'impression que j'avais. Comment la vie pouvait elle ressembler à ça ? _

Isabelle repoussa le corps qui s'était écroulé sur elle. Tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal. Elle avala sa salive et un goût de sang envahit sa gorge. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au corps de Minerva MacGonagalle au loin. Elle dut retenir son estomac qui semblait vouloir fuir à toute jambe. Ou peut-être était ce qu'elle voulait elle-même ?

Elle brandit sa baguette droit devant elle.

Comment les choses avaient elles put se dérouler aussi vite ? Elle n'était là que depuis une heure… Le combat avait commencé depuis près de six heures… Et les forces de tous s'amenuisaient à chaque minute qui passait.

Rogue avait été désarmé, et des doloris par dizaine lui étaient lancé. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps... Et elle ne pouvait l'aider.

Isabelle observa son père qui maîtrisait toujours plutôt bien sa situation apparemment. Mais Voldemort n'était toujours pas apparut. Comme si il attendait le bon moment pour conclure la vie de tous.

Teddy se battait contre Goyle fils. Et Edward…

Elle le chercha du regard, avant de le voir au loin, prêt du lac, se battant contre Lucius Malefoy puis le tuant finalement. Elle courut vers lui, plus déterminée que jamais, lançant des sorts aux Mangemorts proche d'elle. Il désarma un Mangemort et elle arriva près de lui.

« Edward.

- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? S'enquit il en tuant un autre Mangemort, ne les regardant pas.

- Une heure environ. Edward… Il faut qu'on parle.

- Après la bataille, Izzie. » répliqua-t-il.

_Parler ? Parler alors que tous autour d'eux mourraient ?_ Il allait revenir vers le centre de la bataille mais elle attrapa sa main, l'attirant derrière l'immense chêne où elle s'était abrité tant de fois avec son ex. Il fronça les sourcils

« À quoi tu joues, Iz ? Si tu es venu là pour jouer les anges gardiens…

- Chut. »

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres alors que les cris déchirants des blessés ou des proches des morts brisaient la quiétude habituellement réservé au parc de Poudlard. Il la dévisagea, et sentit qu'il y avait un problème. Il embrassa son front, la douceur et son instinct de protection lui revenant.

« Que se passa-t-il, mon am.. »

Il s'arrêta de parler. Il devenait fou, pas d'autre explication. Elle pencha la tête sur le coté, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu allais m'appeler comment ? »

Il l'embrassa pour couper court à ses interrogations. Elle ne se laissa pas prendre.

« Mon amour. Conclut elle.

- Désolé. Bafouilla-t-il. Le stress sans doute.

- Bien sur. » Sourit elle, son cœur s'envolant peu à peu.

Un Mangemort contourna l'arbre et Edward lui lança un Avada, voulant encore un peu profité de sa petite Izzie. Il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts.

« Que t'arrives t-il ?

- On est tous en train de mourir. Répondit elle simplement.

- Quoi d'autre ? »

Elle serra ses doigts dans les siens.

« Je suis enceinte. »

Il cessa de respirer. Un autre Mangemort approcha et ce fut au tour d'Isabelle de s'en occuper. Quelques Doloris puis un Avada conclurent le travail.

« Edward… Dis quelque chose. »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, la serrant dans ses bras.

« Nos parents s'en sont sorti. Nous aussi. Nous nous en sortirons, Isabelle. Je te le promet. »

Elle esquissa un sourire devant la détermination farouche qui s'était emparé brusquement de lui. Puis aussi brutalement qu'elle était apparut, la détermination disparut, laissant place au doute

« De moi ? S'enquit il. Je veux dire… il est de moi ? Ou de l'autre ? »

Il avait dit « l'autre » d'un ton si méprisant qu'elle senti les poils de ses avant bras s'hérisser.

« Non, il est de toi. Remus le sait. Il l'a senti. »

Edward sourit, et une adorable fossette se creusa. Il paraissait heureux, ce qui la fit rire. Elle était surprise. Pourquoi aurait il voulu d'un enfant avec elle ? Et pourquoi l'avait il appelé 'amour' ? L'aimait il finalement ? Elle ne pouvait y croire tant qu'il ne lui dirait pas. Edward l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Isabelle.

- Oui ? Bredouilla-t-elle.

- Tu veux le garder, n'Est-ce pas ? »

Elle sourit et il parut rassuré. Il caressa sa joue et embrassa son front

« D'accord. Alors on va le garder. Je veux pas voir la tête de mon père quand on lui dira qu'il sera grand père. »

Ils rirent -un rire court mais unique- avant de se replonger dans le silence. Silence moins pesant qu'auparavant. Il finit par soupirer

« On se voit après le carnage ? »

Il essayait d'avoir l'air joyeux, détaché, comme si leurs vies ne tenaient pas qu'à un fil. Pourtant… elles ne tenaient presque plus à rien. Il l'embrassa, une dernière fois avant de se ruer à nouveau dans la bataille.

Mais les choses avaient changés.

« Va t-en! Ordonna Edward à Isabelle en serrant sa main.

- Quoi ? Haleta-t-elle avant de voir la scène qui se déroulait un peu plus loin.

- Va t-en, Isabelle. Je t'en pris. »

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil avant d'obéir, pousser par un instinct de conservation, ou… par l'instinct maternel.

Edward se retourna vers la scène, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Voldemort s'était enfin décidé à rejoindre la fête.

La baguette de Voldemort se leva, et Harry se figea devant les yeux ébahit de la plupart des personnes présentes. Le combat sembla s'arrêter un instant. Harry esquissa un sourire -sourire qui aurait put être baigné de larmes tant il semblait être douloureux. Edward fronça les sourcils et d'un coup, sembla avoir deviné quel était son rôle dés le départ dans cette guerre d'une absurdité incommensurable. Il observa la baguette d'Harry qui pendait tristement au bout de son bras, et comprit que son parrain -pour une raison qu'il ne saisit pas- ne se défendrait pas.

Le monde tourna au ralenti, comme dans ces films d'action moldu qu'il avait toujours détesté. Au loin, à la pâle lueur de la lune, il vu son père qui semblait s'être figé dans son combat contre un Mangemort qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il observa doucement une larme unique et solitaire qui coula sur sa joue presque translucide et se rendit compte que c'est la première fois qu'il voyait son père pleurer, fléchir… Il y avait sa mère aussi, qui faiblissait un peu sous les sortilèges que lui envoyait Avery. Et Ginny s'arrêta de combattre après avoir tué Dolores Ombrage pour observé une dernière fois le seul homme qu'elle ait jamais aimé.

Mais plus rien n'importait vraiment pour lui. Il songea un instant à ce que lui avait dit Izzie, et pensa bêtement qu'il rêvait désormais -dans cette situation abominable- de l'épouser, de lui faire des enfants, de l'aimer tout simplement. Il savait que même si tout avait commencer sur un coup de tête, il l'aimait vraiment. Parce qu'elle est la dernière personne à qui il pensait lors cet ultime combat. Il espèra au fond de lui que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il jetterait ce sort.

La baguette de Voldemort se lèva un peu plus, et un sifflement inhumain sortit de sa bouche -ou plutôt du gouffre qui lui servait de bouche- alors qu'il prononçait d'une voix abominable qui fait frémir l'assemblé

« Avada Kedavra… »

Une autre voix cependant prononça cette formule, en même temps que lui. Edward avait levé sa baguette, et la pointa sur le corps décharné de ce fou.

Deux éclairs verts traversèrent la foule, et des hurlements de terreur, et de désespoir secouèrent l'assemblée. Le corps d'Harry tomba brusquement à la renverse. L'éclat vert émeraude qui illuminait son regard depuis près de trente quatre ans s'éteint soudainement. Éclair que même la vie pourtant si dure avec lui n'avait put ternir. La mort semblait pourtant avoir apaisé son visage alors que le cri quasi inhumain de Ginny déchirait l'atmosphère.

Mais un autre corps tomba. Lord Voldemort. Le corps bascula en arrière et s'écroula lourdement sur le sol. Le sourire sadique qui ornait ses lèvres -au moment où il accomplissait son désir de tuer Harry Potter- se figea avec lui et l'accompagna dans la mort.

Un silence morbide s'installa et Edward contempla sa main tenant sa baguette. Elle tremblait un peu. Il avait débarrassé le monde de Lord Voldemort, mais malgré ça, une larme glissa sur sa joue et vient s'écraser contre l'herbe rouge de sang du parc de Poudlard.

Puis aussi soudainement que les dernières actions qui -même si elles semblaient être passé au ralenti s'étaient déroulé en quelques secondes à peine- il entendit quelqu'un crier une formule qui pour lui méritait d'être un sort impardonnable

« Sectusempra ! »

Il ne s'y attendait pas, n'avait même pas pensé une seule seconde à ce qui se passerait après son geste meurtrier. Mais la douleur qui le traversa soudainement lui fait pousser un cris de détresse. Il sentit son corps se tendre tout à coup et il tomba à terre, faible et couvert de sang. Un hoquet de douleur sortit de ses lèvres entrouvertes et le vacarme du monde autour s'accentua brutalement.

Les éclairs passaient à ses cotés, il entendait les gens crier, le combat continuait et il se vidait de son sang sur l'herbe autrefois si verte.

Sa vue se troubla peu à peu, et il sentit toutes ses forces l'abandonner.

Les bruits s'apaisèrent et il comprit que le combat cessait lentement mais sûrement.

Il eut l'impression de passer des heures et des heures allongé là, à mourir sans que personne n'y prenne garde, mais le visage baigné de larmes de sa mère se pencha sur le sien

« Edward… Edward, mon chéri. On est allé chercher de l'aide… ne t'en fais pas, ça va allé… »

Il bougea un peu sa main qu'il savait couverte de sang et saisit celle de sa mère, en la serrant faiblement

« Izzie… » chuchota t-il d'une voix faible et décousue.

Hermione cria et Ginny accouru vers eux, Drago aussi fut là en quelques secondes. Il savait qu'il était en train de mourir, qu'ils n'avait plus rien à espérer mais il n'osait pas le leur dire. Il n'était même pas certain d'en être capable. Le corps de son père se détacha à la lueur de la lune et il remarqua qu'il est secoué de sanglots.

Mais de plus immédiate importance, il remarqua qu'un autre visage s'était penché sur lui. Izzie. Une larme coula sur l'arrête de son nez et tomba sur la joue d'Edward. Elle s'inclina d'avantage et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser heurté et violent, pleins d'espoir et de regrets, de frustration et surtout d'amour. Son cœur battit un peu plus dans sa poitrine, comme si ces derniers battements devaient être plus apprécié et quand elle le lâcha enfin il chuchota

« J'aurais dut … te le dire avant… »

Tout ses efforts semblaient se consumé à chaque mots qu'il prononçait. Elle colla son front au sien et répliqua

« T'auras tout le temps de me dire tout ce que tu veux… Plus tard.

- Non… marmonna t-il. Je… t'aime… »

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau

« T'as pas le droit de me laisser après avoir dit ça…. Tu peux pas. On va te soigner… Tu ne peux pas mourir… La guerre est finie, enfin… Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant, alors qu'on a attendu ce jour toute notre vie… »

Sa voix tremblota et il contempla son visage admirable qui l'avait toujours fasciné. Il était couvert de larmes et elle semblait sur le point de mourir avec lui. Mais sa vue se troubla d'avantage et il eut mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il serra la main de sa mère plus fort, et il entendit un sanglot. Drago s'agenouilla à ses cotés et lui prit l'autre main. Edward remarqua qu'elle est moite et tremblotante. Son esprit s'embrumait doucement, le faisant quitté ce monde.

Mais alors que les battements de son cœur ralentissaient, Isabelle l'embrassa une dernière fois, soupirant contre ses lèvres

« Je t'aimerais toujours… »

Le souffle brûlant l'accompagna dans les ténèbres et sa dernière pensée l'étonna lui-même: _comment la mort peut elle être aussi belle ?_

**_Note de l'auteur. Vous me haissez... Je tiens à préciser, que contrairement à d'habitude... je n'ai pas fait un sad end que je rattraperait pas la suite. Edward est bien mort, et je n'y changerait rien. Le dernier chapitre est déjà écrit. Il se compose en 3 étapes. Une après la bataille, l'autre 11 ans plus tard et la dernière une vingtaine d'années plus tard. Donc c'est le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue en meme temps xD_**

**_Bref, vous verrez bien...J'espère que malgré la mort de son héro, cet avant dernier chapitre vous a plu... _**

**_J'espère vraiment avoir vos avis lol meme si vous me détestez... C'est pas ma faute après tout... les choses devaient se passer comme ça. xD mais si ça peut vous consolez... j'ai verser des torrents de larmes en écrivant la fin --' et j'ai cru que j'y arriverait jamais. Vous ne perdez pas autant que moi étant donné que la vie du ptit et grand Edward m'accompagnent depuis près de 8mois..._**

**_Voilà, c'est presque des adieux _**

**_La suite très vite vu que c'est déjà écrit là j'avoue que ça dépend des reviews enfin de ce que je pense pouvoir avoir... donc REVIEWS_**

**_Bisous bisous_**

**_O0°KiTTY °0O_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Note: Et voilà le tout dernier chapitre... Je voudrais d'abord m'expliquer sur la mort d'Edward que certain ont trouvé atroce et tout le tintouin. Je ne me suis pas amuser à le faire mourir comme ça... Juste que je pense que ça donne une autre dimension à l'histoire. Et aussi, je ne voulais absolument pas tuer Drago, Hermione, Harry ou encore Ginny... Et encore moins Isabelle. Alors... Edward. C'était une guerre. Et cette fic était trop importante pour moi pour que je la termine sur un happy end comme je le fais d'habitude. Je voulais juste qu'elle ait un autre sens pour moi. Comme je voulais qu'Edward quitte mon esprit en héro. Qu'il finisse en un acte héroique... pas en vieil homme avec ses petits enfants autour, car Edward n'est pas cela pour moi et ne le sera jamais. Je sais que je fais un peu de la psycho sur mes personnages xD mais j'ai une vision très précise de chaque personnages que j'ai créer. Et Edward devait resté dans ma tête âgé de dix sept ans, heureux, et amoureux..._**

**_J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira. Comme vous l'avez lu un peu plus haut , Harry n'est pas mort. Il s'est passé la même chose que dans le tome 7... Je l'explique au début mais bon xD c'est pas trop top comme explication vu que c'est annoncé par Isabelle qui est un peu en train de pleurer l'amour de sa vie xD donc j'vous le dit avant! Car comme la dit ... quelqu'un dans le review mdr j'm'en souviens plus, si son amoureux et en plus son père étaient morts... j'crois qu'elle s'en serait pas remise lol._**

**_Bonne Lecture. _**

**La lumière de l'Ombre.**

**Chapitre 8: Edward. Isabelle. _Edward_. Et les autres...**

**_"L'attachement persOnnel est un luxe que nOus nepOuvOns nOus permettre qu'après avOir éliminé tOus nOs ennemis. Avant cela, tOus ceux que nOus aimOns sOnt des Otages qui sapent nOtre cOurage et cOrrOmpent nOtre jugement..."_**

_Minerva MacGonagalle, Severus Rogue, Maugrey Fol'œil, Katie Bell, Lee Jordan, Xenophilius Lovegood, Olympe Maxime, Dean Thomas, Pansy Parkinson, Bill Weasley, Edward Malefoy… Et d'autres. Tant d'autres._

_Et Harry. _

_Je ne savais même pas si je pouvais le traiter de mort vivant ou pas. Mais il était bien là. Il était réapparut quelques instants plus tard, le visage tuméfié… Mais il était bien vivant. Il avait chuchoté qu'il avait revu un vieil ami… puis n'avait plus rien dit en voyant le corps sur lequel nous étions penchés. Mon père était bel et bien vivant. J'aurai put être heureuse en d'autres circonstances. Mais je ne l'étais pas. _

Isabelle entra dans la chambre d'Edward. Elle observa de son regard brouillé de larmes cet endroit qui avait accueillit tant de moments particuliers. Elle renifla et essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur.

Une sorte de colère l'avait saisit quand elle avait quitté le champs de bataille. Elle aurait put tuer tout les Mangemorts présents si les autres ne l'en avait pas empêché. La rage l'étouffait soigneusement…

_Ça n'aurait pas dut se passer comme ça… _

Cette phrase avait été répétée tant de fois par Hermione au cours de la soirée qu'elle résonnait à présent dans le crâne de la jeune fille. Elle ne savait pas réellement si cette phrase avait un sens. Les choses se passaient, et puis c'est tout.

Elle s'allongea -le corps frémissant car douloureux- sur le lit qui avait été témoin de tant d'ébats passionnés, et s'enroula dans les couvertures. Elle huma à en perdre la tête le draps qui était imprégné de l'odeur de son amour. Une odeur qui s'effacerait avec le temps, elle le savait… Comme ses souvenirs. Elle comprenait très bien que dans quelques semaines elle oublierait cette senteur si particulière, dans quelques mois ce visage angélique qu'elle n'arriverait plus a reconstitué dans son esprit torturé, et dans quelques années… Il lui faudrait des photos. Elle trouvait ça presque minable, mais savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle n'y pourrait rien.

Alors elle inspira encore et encore cette odeur capiteuse, enivrante qui faisait de lui un être à part. Elle ferait tout pour s'en souvenir à tout jamais. Jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Peut être que son fils -si s'en était un- porterait la même odeur. Elle l'espérait.

Mais elle avait espéré tant de choses toutes ces dernières années, et surtout elle en avait perdu tellement qu'elle douta un instant que tout aille bien un jour pour elle. Elle enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller et se laissa enfin allé vraiment. Son corps tout entier fut bientôt secoué de sanglots incontrôlables. Elle glissa ses mains sous l'oreiller et le colla sur son visage, manquant un peu d'air mais pouvant enfin hurler à plein poumon sans qu'on ne l'entende.

Puis, quelque chose de dur attira son attention. Sous l'oreiller, un petit carnet noir reposait. Elle le prit entre ses doigts, cessant de pleurer sous le choc et l'ouvrit -le cœur battant la chamade. Elle le feuilleta. Ainsi c'était ça. Un journal. Il tenait un journal. Toute sa vie était inscrite dans ce carnet, ses sentiments qu'il ne lui avait jamais réellement dévoilé.

Alors, elle commença à lire, découvrant au fil des pages un nouvel Edward, laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues. Impatiente, elle ouvrit le carnet à la dernière page. Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite et ses mains se mirent à trembler quand elle découvrit ce qu'il avait marqué quelques heures avant sa mort.

_19 Novembre, _

_Ça y est… Le moment tant redouté est enfin arrivé. Enfin ou hélas, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. Izzie viendra avec nous finalement, si ça tourne mal... Une idée à moi. Bien sûr… Et j'ai plus peur pour elle que pour moi. Si il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit… j'en mourais je crois. Ce serait comme si… _

_Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'arrive. Enfin, si je sais. Et c'est justement ça qui m'effraie le plus. Il faudrait que je lui dise enfin. Au cas où quelque chose se passerait mal. Ça doit pas être si compliqué à formuler, si ? Isabelle, je t'aime. _

_J'ai envie de le lui dire tout le temps en ce moment… Quand elle entre dans ma chambre… quand elle se déshabille… et plus que tout, __**ensuite**__. Je lui ai murmuré hier soir, mais elle dormait déjà, elle n'a pas entendu. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment s'est arrivé. Mais c'est arrivé. _

_Alors, je le promet, ici sur papier… Si tout se passe bien, je lui demanderais de m'épouser. On est jeunes, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Juste comme ça, que je sache qu'elle m'appartient réellement. M'appartient ? C'est peut-être possessif et macho, mais je n'y peux rien. Je la veux. Physiquement. Mentalement. Je veux qu'elle soit tout entière juste pour moi. J'ai envie d'elle… Et je sais qu'on n'aura pas le temps… C'est stupide d'avoir envie de ça dans un moment pareil mais … _

_Bref… Il faudrait que j'y aille. En espérant trouver le courage de faire ce pour quoi je suis né. (Et aussi de trouver ce que je suis censé faire par la même occasion). _

_Et je le jure sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher (Izzie): la première phrase que je prononcerais en quittant le champs de bataille sera: Isabelle Molly Potter, veux tu m'épouser ?_

Elle lâcha brutalement le carnet qui s'écroula lourdement sur le sol. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien supporter. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Drago entrèrent. Ginny s'assit sur le lit et la serra contre elle, l'enlaçant avec tout l'amour dont elle était capable. Harry s'installa de l'autre coté, alors qu'Hermione et Drago s'asseyaient par terre, face à eux. Sarah, Teddy, Suzanne et Simon les rejoignirent rapidement. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. Drago ne quittait pas des yeux le petit carnet noir retourné sur la moquette. Il releva le regard et le planta dans celui de sa filleule, demandant la permission de s'en saisir. Elle acquiesça en restant silencieuse.

Alors il le prit, et tomba sur la même page qu'elle quelques secondes plus tôt. Il parcourut rapidement les quelques lignes et soupira

« Izzie, tu n'aurais pas dut lire ça… Ça te feras plus de mal que de bien.

- Non. Sanglota-t-elle. Ça me rassure plutôt… Il m'aimait…Je veux dire… Avant d'être en train de mourir, il m'aimait déjà. Je trouve que c'est une… bonne nouvelle.»

Harry embrassa son front, et la serra plus fort. Sarah pleurait dans les bras d'Hermione. Teddy retenait à grand peine ses larmes, mais ses yeux semblaient bien humides. Simon et Suzanne avaient les yeux rivés sur le sol, mais leurs épaules étaient secouées de sanglots. Drago passa le carnet à Harry qui lut lui aussi rapidement. Il posa le carnet sur le lit, et soupira, avec tout de même un léger sourire.

Izzie ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se laissant bercer par les deux corps de ses parents, puis s'en réellement y prendre garde, s'endormit.

Isabelle se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, se rendant compte que c'était son premier réveil seule depuis très longtemps. Elle observa le coin du lit. Elle s'était tassée comme si _il _était là alors qu'elle aurait put prendre plus de place.

Elle resta quelques minutes enlacée dans ces draps, inhalant l'odeur exaltante de son ancien amour.

Elle se leva enfin, quand elle fut certaine de s'en souvenir durant les quelques heures qu'elle passerait loin de cette chambre. Elle s'approcha de l'armoire, et retira son t-shirt couvert de sang, avant de prendre une chemise d'un blanc immaculé appartenant au jeune homme. Elle huma, et soupira de contentement en remarquant qu'elle sentait aussi bon que le reste des vêtements qu'il avait porté. Elle l'enfila rapidement. Elle était beaucoup trop grande pour elle, mais ça lui donna l'étrange sensation qu'Edward la serrait dans ses bras. Étrange mais réconfortante idée. Elle ferma les yeux et se décida enfin à annoncer aux autres ce qu'elle avait dit à Edward avant sa mort. Elle sortit de la pièce -à regret- et descendit au salon.

Tous les membres encore vivants de la famille et des amis étaient présents. Ils cessèrent tous leurs discussions plutôt morbides -emplis de crainte du futur et de peine- en la voyant rentrer. Harry s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa avec tout le réconfort qu'il pouvait lui apporter.

«Bien dormie?

- Oui. Merci…»

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le seul fauteuil libre, et les discussions reprirent leur cours. Elles concernaient quasiment toutes la reconstruction du monde.

Isabelle rongeait consciencieusement ses ongles, pour faire disparaître l'impression de vide qui la submergeait. Elle avait le sentiment d'être morte parmi les vivants. Transparente. Elle savait qu'ils ne lui parlaient pas pour la laisser tranquille, pour la laisser seule avec elle-même. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et Sarah, entrelacées sur le canapé, la fillette pleurant toujours à chaudes larmes. Teddy et Remus la dévisageaient, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose…

Harry lui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il avait l'impression de voir une coque vide, et c'était sûrement ce qu'elle serait pendant quelques temps. Ses yeux émeraudes ne pétillaient plus autant que la veille, et il sut que les siens non plus ne devaient plus être aussi brillants qu'avant.

Sa fille se leva et s'avança vers lui

«Je peux te parler ?»

Il acquiesça et s'écarta du reste du groupe. Ils allèrent ensemble à la cuisine et Izzie s'installa au bar de la cuisine américaine. Harry sortit deux bières au beurre du frigidaire et en posa une devant la jeune fille.

«Alors… Je suis vraiment désolé, ma puce…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Il s'est fait tué parce qu'il a fait ce que je devais faire. Répliqua Harry avec une once de remords dans la voix.

- Non, papa. C'était ça la prophétie, et vous le savez…

- Mais… dans les visions d'Hermione et Drago… commença t-il avant de se taire brusquement.

- Quoi ? S'enquit elle.

- Je ne voudrais pas que ça te fasse encore plus de peine, Izzie…

- Papa. Coupa-t-elle. Vas y. Ne pas savoir, c'est toujours pire.»

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis raconta

«Je mourrais, et Edward était vivant. Vous vous étiez mariés, et aviez trois enfants dans ce futur…»

Elle ravala ses larmes et but un peu de sa bière au beurre pour s'occuper et interrompre ses pensées. Puis elle avoua, confuse

«Je suis enceinte.»

Harry se figea, et lâcha sa bouteille qu'il tenait près de sa bouche. Elle éclata en des milliers de morceaux sur le sol, le liquide se répandant entre les fissures du carrelage. Elle le dévisagea. Il paraissait au bord de la crise cardiaque. Hermione arriva dans la cuisine en courant

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe ? On a entendu un bruit.»

Harry se leva brusquement de sa chaise et s'approcha d'Izzie -qui crut pendant un bref instant de folie qu'il allait la gifler- pour l'enlacer. Il la serra contre son torse dans une étreinte de fer et elle le laissa aller à son étreinte, retenant ses larmes. Il se détacha d'elle, les yeux légèrement humides de larmes.

«On fera ce que tu veux. On sera là pour t'aider, tout le temps… Et… Ne t'inquiètes surtout pas, tout va bien se passer.

- Je veux le garder, papa. Chuchota-t-elle, un peu honteuse d'espérer une telle chose dans un moment pareil.

- D'accord. Acquiesça Harry. Je comprends. C'est normal… Tu es un peu jeune…

- Maman avait seize ans. J'en aurai dix huit et demi à sa naissance.»

Il sourit face à la détermination farouche -si habituelle chez elle- qui avait illuminé ses pupilles. Hermione écoutait, comprenant au fur et à mesure ce que ces mots voulaient dire.

«Tu es enceinte ? Souffla-t-elle. D'Edward …

- Oui.»

Hermione s'approcha pour l'embrasser à son tour.

«On va bien s'occuper de toi. Aucun bébé n'aura été aussi entouré.»

Drago et Ginny entrèrent dans la cuisine, et se figèrent à l'emploi du mot 'bébé'.

«Quel bébé ?» Demandèrent t-ils d'une même voix.

Izzie esquissa un sourire, et posa timidement sa main sur son ventre où reposait le seul être qui lui donnait envie de se battre encore un peu, sa seule raison de vivre. Elle chuchota

«Le _notre_…»

Elle ferma les yeux et le sourire d'Edward se figea sur sa rétine. Ça, elle le savait, ne la quitterait jamais.

O0°0O

_**Un peu plus d'onze ans. Fin août 2026. **_

Isabelle replaça une mèche folle derrière son oreille et gribouilla encore quelques mots sur sa feuille. Un rapport à rendre. Kingsley pouvait être un peu râleur quand le travail ne lui plaisait pas. Elle fronça les sourcils et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Auror. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait tant tenue à faire ce travail. _Je devrais m'abstenir de désirer des choses parfois…_ soupira-t-elle pour elle-même.

«Ça dépend de ce que tu souhaites!» pouffa une voix.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à Teddy qui la regardait le sourire aux lèvres. Il portait une petite fille dénommée Lyra, âgée d'un an et des poussières. Ses grand yeux d'un parfait mélange argent et or n'était pas sans rappeler une certaine Sarah Malefoy -désormais Lupin.

« Tu vas être en retard.»

Isabelle posa son crayon à papier et haussa distraitement les épaules.

« Sans doute…

- Tu es toujours en retard. Soupira-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, prenant un air faussement méchant.

- Non, ce sont les autres qui arrivent trop tôt. Rectifia-t-elle avec une moue innocente.

- Mais bien sur…»

Il s'approcha d'elle et embrassa tendrement son front.

«Comment vas-tu ?»

Cette question habituelle lui arracha un rictus contrit, et elle répondit

«Je vais bien.»

Ce n'était ni un mensonge, ni une vérité, juste une chose qu'elle s'était habituée à répéter au long des années. Elle avait des moments d'étrange absence, où elle rejoignait plus ou moins Edward, le reste du temps, elle vivait une vie plutôt normale en compagnie de sa famille et de ses amis.

« Tata!»

La fillette agita ses petits bras vers sa 'tata', ses petits cheveux -roses fushia ce jour là- tombant devant ses yeux. Isabelle accepta avec joie de la prendre dans ses bras.

« J'ai presque fini. Promis t-elle à son meilleur ami. Deux minutes.»

Il jeta un coup d'œil agacé à sa montre. Elle leva les yeux au ciel

« Tu me chronomètres ?»

Il rit

«Allez, grouilles!»

Elle conclut rapidement son rapport, signa en bas de la page et se leva enfin. Elle rendit la fillette à son père et rangea ses affaires avant de le suivre.

Ils traversèrent en papotant les dédales de couloirs et d'ascenseurs qu'offraient le ministère de la Magie -qui s'était encore agrandi en dix ans.

Beaucoup de membres de la famille Weasley y travaillaient depuis la fin de la guerre. Des postes importants avaient été offerts aux membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Ils avaient tous été traités en héros, on leur avait donné tout ce dont-ils avaient besoin, eux qui avaient été si privé de tout pendant la guerre.

Ils transplanèrent et arrivèrent dans une clairière, plutôt éloignée d'un village qu'ils pouvaient voir derrière les étendues d'herbe verte. Au bout de la clairière se dressait une petite maison de deux étages entourée d'un jardin, et même d'un minuscule potager. Teddy resta en arrière

«Vous arrivez vite ?

- Oui! Tu peux même me chronométrer cette fois! Persifla-t-elle.

- Très bien. Dans vingt minutes.»

Il transplana à nouveau avec sa fille, laissant Isabelle seule. La jeune femme détacha soigneusement ses cheveux et entra dans sa maison, retira sa veste et l'accrocha au porte-manteau

«Edward ?»

Elle appela plusieurs fois avant d'entendre la musique qui se dégageait de l'étage. Elle attendit un peu, et alla à la cuisine. Elle prit une bouteille de bière au beurre au frigidaire et la but soigneusement. Elle mourait littéralement de faim, et espéra que sa grand-mère aurait fait un énorme repas. En la connaissant, ça paraissait légitime.

Elle se décida enfin à monter à l'étage après quelques minutes d'un calme apaisant. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre d'où se dégageait la musique. Un garçon d'une dizaine d'années était assis à son bureau dans une chambre aux couleurs verte et bleu. Il écrivait calmement, sans faire attention à elle. Ses cheveux d'un blond cendré tombés en quelques boucles devant son visage pâle -où néanmoins persistaient les quelques taches de rousseur synonymes de Weasley. Il était plutôt grand pour son âge -contrairement à tout les hommes de la famille- mais possédait la même allure que son grand père paternel. Une certaine froideur se dégageait de sa posture digne et droite dignement Malefoy. Cependant, il possédait des yeux qui faisaient largement oublié toute cette froideur, des yeux émeraudes étourdissants nuancés de pépites grisés.

«Bonjour Edward.»

Il se redressa brusquement, et fit tomber sa plume. Il se tourna enfin vers sa mère avec un sourire

«Tu m'as fait peur. Je ne t'avais pas entendu entré.»

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la radio qui était posé sur le bureau, comme pour dénoncer le coupable. Il fronça les sourcils et ses lèvres se tordirent en un rictus très Malefoyien. Puis, il éteignit l'appareil avec une moue contrite.

«Tu es prêt ?»

Il fit signe que non, pas le moins du monde embarrassé. Elle regarda le parchemin sur la table

«Aurais tu hérité sans que je m'en rende compte de la passion de ta grand-mère pour les devoirs ? Parce qu'il faut que je te dise que tu ne commences l'école que demain.»

Il rit, un rire d'enfant qui semblait bizarre sortant de sa bouche.

« Non, non. Ce n'est pas un devoir.

- Alors… qu'Est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- Une lettre.

- Pour qui ? L'interrogea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pour papa.»

Elle se figea et il baissa la tête penaud

«J'avais envie de lui parler. Et mamie a dit qu'on n'aurait pas le temps d'aller sur sa tombe avant demain… Alors… Elle m'a proposé de lui écrire.»

Isabelle esquissa un sourire, et s'approcha de son fils pour l'enlacer. L'enfant ferma les yeux et se laissa allé au câlin de sa maman -la personne la plus proche de lui. Quand elle le lâcha, il remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux humides. Il fit comme si de rien n'était et se rassit à son bureau

«Je finis. Tu pourras la lui emmener ?

- Bien sur. J'irai demain, après t'avoir déposé au Poudlard Express.

- Cool. Merci, maman.»

Il récupéra sa plume sur le sol et la trempa dans l'encrier

«J'ai presque fini. Ensuite, je me prépare.» promit-il.

Elle acquiesça, et le laissa tranquille. Elle entra dans sa propre chambre- face à celle de son fils-, et prit une robe dans son armoire. Au bas du meuble reposaient quelques cadeaux pour son fils qui avait onze ans ce jour là.

Elle s'assit sur son lit. Le temps passait tellement vite. Son regard se posa sur une photo posée sur sa table de nuit. Une photo d'Edward et elle, à seize ans environ. Au dernier vrai noël qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Elle esquissa un sourire, et chuchota

«C'est fou ce qu'il te ressemble… tes défauts en moins, ceux des Weasley en plus…»

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la photo, à nouveau et crut l'entendre murmurer à son oreille

_«C'est que tu l'as bien éduqué…»_

Elle sourit, pour elle seule, et finit par se lever, abandonnant son amour pour allé se doucher. Elle s'habilla ensuite et sécha ses cheveux d'un coup de baguette magique.

Quand elle revint dans la chambre de son fils, il était prêt. Portant un jean et une chemise d'un blanc immaculée. Elle se doutait bien que Molly avait dut passer dans la journée pour s'occuper de son arrière petit fils préféré. Il tendit la lettre qu'il avait soigneusement plié et la complimenta

«Tu es très jolie.»

Elle rit et embrassa son front

«Tu es un ange.

- Dis pas ça. Ça va brisé ma réputation.»

Il fit une moue très sérieuse qui la fit sourire

«Allons, viens Mr 'j'ai une réputation à tenir'. On est en retard.»

Elle le laissa descendre et prit ses cadeaux dans sa chambre avant de le suivre. Une pointe de convoitise brilla dans ses pupilles en voyant approché les paquets.

«Dis… on pourrait en ouvrir un maintenant, non ?»

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et dodelina la tête pour dire non. Il fit la moue mais -pour une fois- elle ne céda pas.

Elle transplana avec lui une fois dehors.

Ils atterrirent devant le 12 Square Grimmaurd et y entrèrent sans frapper. Après tout, c'était aussi un peu chez eux. Drago, Hermione, Harry et Ginny y vivaient ensemble depuis la fin de la guerre. Ils s'étaient trop habitués à vivre dans la même maison pour se laisser.

Seul Ron avait déménager avec Hannah. Ils avaient deux enfants, des faux jumeaux: Marie et Jules, âgés de presque onze ans qui feraient leur rentrée le lendemain avec Edward.

Blaise avait quitté le pays avec Edmund et vivait en France alors que son fils âgé de vingt ans, était revenu au pays depuis peu pour faire ses études.

Fleur s'était plus ou moins remise de la mort de Bill, et vivait en France elle aussi. Ses filles s'étaient toutes les deux mariés et avaient chacune un enfant. Cependant -et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Isabelle- ils ne les voyaient que très rarement.

Teddy et Sarah s'étaient mariés -comme dans les visions des parents de la jeune femme- trois ans plus tôt. Ils avaient une fille - Lyra- et attendait un autre enfant -un garçon qu'ils appelleraient Drago.

Suzanne s'était fiancé à un américain - John Coupland- un an plus tôt, et ils avaient une fille - Leila âgée de trois mois à peine. Alors que Simon s'était un peu inspiré de la vie de son oncle Ron en sortant avec une multitude de filles, ne s'attachant jamais…

Isabelle et son fils traversèrent le couloir -où Madame Black les insulta- puis arrivèrent au salon. Edward se rua sur ses deux papis qui discutaient dans un coin.

Harry le prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça

«Et bien, bonhomme! Ça fait quoi d'être vieux?»

Drago embrassa de front de son petit fils et ébouriffa ses cheveux dorés. Isabelle esquissa un sourire et s'assit à coté de Sarah qui grignotait.

«Je suis une baleine.» grommela la jeune femme en montrant son gros ventre.

Izzie leva les yeux au ciel en prenant un petit four fraîchement préparé par Molly.

«Tu es enceinte de huit mois! Tu es censé être une baleine, c'est le but.»

Sarah fit la moue, et soupira vaincue. Edward quitta ses grands pères pour se ruer sur Marie et Jules qui jouaient aux échec. Hermione et Ginny posaient une pile de cadeaux sur la table basse et Isabelle soupira.

«Ils devraient arrêter de le gâter comme ça.

- Laisses. C'est notre petite merveille. Pouffa Sarah. Tu le sais bien…»

Après près d'une heure, où la plupart des membres de la famille Weasley arrivèrent, ainsi que les amis et membres de l'Ordre qui posèrent eux aussi des cadeaux sur la table basse qui -dieu seul savait comment- tenait toujours.

Ils mangèrent -un succulent repas préparé par la grand-mère de la famille: Molly- et s'installèrent à nouveau au salon pour qu'Edward puisse ouvrir ses cadeaux. Il reçu des dizaines de livres (offert par Lupin, et Hermione), un plateau d'échec version sorcier (de la part de Ron), un album photo emplis d'images -qui firent monter les larmes aux yeux de sa mère- d'Edward, et du reste de la famille pendant la guerre. Puis -ce qui énerva un peu Isabelle- la carte du Maraudeur que lui offrit Harry.

«Papa! Tu le pousses à enfreindre le règlement!

- C'est mon petit fils, il est né pour ça.» Répliqua Harry sous les rires du concerné qui le remercia grandement.

Mystérieusement, sa mère lui légua la cape d'invisibilité et ce fut au tour d'Harry de se moquer

« Je croyais que JE le poussais à enfreindre le règlement…»

Isabelle le fusilla du regard ce qui fit rire toutes les personnes présentes. Edward continua à déballer ses cadeaux, le sourire aux lèvres. Il reçu un appareil photo magique, un ensemble de produits pour Sorciers Facétieux de la part de Fred et George, différents objets de défense contre les forces du mal (comme une petite glace à ennemi), un plume à encre auto correctrice, un jeu de cartes autant battantes, un rapeltout -offert bien évidement par Neville-, un miroir à double sens -offert par sa mère pour qu'ils puissent continuer à se parler- et un nécessaire à balai.

«Mais… j'ai pas de balai. Maugréa Edward en baissant la tête.

- C'est vrai ? Pouffa Drago. Bah, il va falloir rectifier ça!»

Isabelle fit la moue, soudain inquiète.

«Drago, je …

- Laisses!» répliqua Drago, coupant toute discussion possible.

Il sortit et réapparut avec un long paquet qu'Edward s'empressa de déchirer pour dévoiler son tout premier balai.

«Ouah! C'est un 'Crépuscule d'argent'! c'est le balai le plus rapide du monde!

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète… marmonna Isabelle.

- C'est trop bien! Merci, papi!»

Drago étouffa un rire devant les multiples grimace de sa filleule. Hermione lui lança un regard assassin

«Si il se blesse, je te tue.

- Il faudra bien qu'il tombe parfois si il devient le plus jeune attrapeur de Poudlard depuis Harry!»

Le blond et le brun échangèrent un regard complice. Et leurs femmes dirent en même temps

«Vous êtes irrécupérables tout les deux.»

Edward caressa le manche du balai aussi tendrement que si c'était une femme, ce qui fit rire ses deux grands pères.

Il ne restait plus qu'un paquet sur la table. Un petit paquet carré.

«C'est de ma part.» souffla Isabelle en semblant tout à coup tout stressée.

Edward regarda le paquet avec un sourire. Si c'était encore un livre, il ne s'en remettrait pas… Il déchira l'emballage et fronça les sourcils. C'était un petit carnet. Noir. Tout simple. Seuls Harry, Drago, Hermione et Ginny savaient de quoi il s'agissait et se jetèrent un coup d'œil. Edward ouvrit le carnet et observa les pages noircies d'encre.

«Qu'Est-ce que c'est ? Un journal ?

- Celui de ton père.

- Et un tout petit peu le mien aussi… pouffa Drago.

- Et j'ai le droit de lire ? S'enquit le garçon avec un grand sourire.

- Tu ne réussiras pas à déchiffrer ce que j'ai écrit. Mais je te le lirai quand tu seras assez grand.

- Et … tant qu'à ce qu'à écrit ton père. Tu devrais attendre d'être un peu plus mur pour lire tout ça. Mais, c'est au cas où tu ne peux vraiment plus attendre…»

Edward se leva et l'enlaça, en passant ses petits bras autour du coup de sa mère, qui répondit à son étreinte.

«Je t'aime, maman…»

O0°0O

_**Fin août 2036.**_

Le jeune homme se gara devant le cimetière et abattu sa tête contre l'appuis tête du véhicule. La jeune fille à ses cotés soupira

«Tu as peur que je ne lui plaise pas ou quoi ?»

Il inspira profondément et se retourna vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres

«Il n'a pas son mot à dire.

- Et ta mère ?»

Il baissa la tête et saisit sa main dans la sienne.

«Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne lui plairais pas. Elle n'a aucune raison pour ne pas t'aimer. Et puis, elle n'a pas le choix.»

Il plongea son regard d'un émeraude nuancé de bleu grisé dans le sien, d'un chocolat profond dans lequel il aimait tant se perdre -quitte à se noyer. Il se pencha vers elle et embrassa ses lèvres charnues, en plongeant sa main libre dans ses cheveux auburn cuivré.

« Je t'aime…Edward.» susurra la jeune fille contre ses lèvres.

Il sourit et posa une dernière fois ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de sortir du véhicule. Il se dépêcha pour se retrouver de son coté et ouvrir la portière. Elle sourit face à ses manières de gentleman que son grand père lui avait inculqué. Il lui tint la porte, et elle sortit en le remerciant. Il ferma la voiture et prit sa main pour la conduire dans les dédales de pierres tombales. Il la mena jusqu'à une tombe. Un peu plus haute que les autres. Au fond à gauche, il savait que Lily et James Potter l'attentaient eux aussi. Ils iraient les voir un autre jour. Il ne pouvait pas déjà présenter tout le monde à sa petite amie. Il observa la tombe de son père. une tombe faite uniquement de marbre où étaient gravés en lettre d'argent: _Edward Jean Malefoy. 23 Novembre 1997/ 19 Novembre 2014. Notre lumière dans ce monde si obscure. _

« Bonjour, papa.»

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui l'accompagné, attendant qu'elle se moque de lui alors qu'il s'adressait à un homme mort plus de vingt années plus tôt mais elle ne dit rien, alors il continua.

« Alors, je suis venue pour te présenter quelqu'un. Ma petite amie. Elle ne sait pas que malgré les dizaines de filles avec qui je suis sortit, elle est la première à t'être présenté.»

Il la regarda sourire.

«Je te présente Alice. On sort ensemble depuis près d'un an…Mais je voulais pas te donner un faux espoir au cas où ça ne marcherai pas. Maintenant que je pense très sérieusement à lui demander de m'épouser (elle se raidit brutalement) je crois qu'il était de mon devoir de te la faire connaître. Si elle ne te plais pas… trouve un moyen de me le faire savoir. Mais je ne crois pas que ça change grand-chose néanmoins.»

Il resta un moment silencieux, conversant mentalement avec son père sous le regard d'Alice. Il l'embrassa finalement, dit au revoir à son père et fut surpris de voir sa petite amie faire de même d'une voix timide: 'Au revoir, Mr Malefoy'. Ils restèrent sans parler jusqu'à la voiture et elle chuchota

« C'est vrai ? Tu vas me demander…

- De t'épouser oui. Mais avant ça… Il va falloir que tu affrontes ma famille. Si t'y survis… (il rit), je pourrais te demander de m'épouser et je crois que tu survivras à tout le reste.»

Elle sourit

«Je survivrais dans ce cas.»

Elle paraissait si sure d'elle. Une vraie Gryffondor, alors qu'il avait été à Serpentard. Un vrai couple de cette nouvelle ère. Ce n'était plus si rare maintenant.

Il sourit en songeant que c'était en grande partie grâce à son père. Il était mort en héros, était aussi connu qu'Harry Potter. Tous connaissaient l'histoire de sa naissance, l'histoire des visions de ses grands parents, l'histoire de sa famille… Il avait incarné l'espoir d'un avenir avant même de naître. Les gens avaient même fini par le surnommé: _la lumière de l'ombre…._

**_Note de l'auteur: Voilà, c'était le mot de la fin... J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plu. J'ai commencé sur la vie des grand parents et je fini sur celle du petit fils. lol. Quand meme 3générations hein! xD Qui sait... peut être que j'écrirai une suite... Mais la guerre étant finie --' xD _**

**_Bref... Je tenais vraiment à vous remercier, tous. C'est une fic qui m'aura quand meme prit 8mois. Et qui aura parfois tourné à l'obsession pour moi... J'ai vraiment pris un immense plaisir à l'écrire -avec quelques difficultés parfois xD- et je vous remercie tous de m'avoir soutenu! Je crois que c'est un peu la fic qui m'a fait connaitre alors je remerci mon ptit cerveau qui m'a donné l'idée d'un ptit Edward :p _**

**_J'espère avoir des reviews de tous cette fois... meme ceux qui n'ont jamais prit la peine d'en laisser. ce serait sympa toujours naive sur la bonté du genre humain chez certain la Kitty hein ? xD mais bon l'espoir fait vivre les imbéciles. :p... 150... 160... bref... :p_**

**_MERCI MERCI MERCI :p_**

**_O0°Kitty°0O_**

**_Ceci est la dernière fiction que je poste. Je n'ai pas d'idées pour l'instant. Vous n'aurez donc plus de nouvelles de moi pendant quelques temps... Peut etre pas mal de temps meme... Merci pour tout. (ptit mess pour tous sur ma présentation. si vous avez des idées à me proposer)_**


End file.
